


Luminous Horizons

by UnexplainablyMeg



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Family Secrets, Growing Up, Multi, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 86,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnexplainablyMeg/pseuds/UnexplainablyMeg
Summary: Renesmee Cullen was raised being the most human in a family of vampires. Longing for freedom she convinces her family to let her start a new adventure, alone. Knowing she has an amazing support system behind her she takes risks. Learning secrets from the past that could destroy both her and her future. Will she overcome the challenges and have a once in a life romance? Or will her parent's past mistakes get in the way?
Relationships: Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Jacob Black/Seth Clearwater/Renesmee Cullen, Seth Clearwater/Renesmee Cullen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Please let me know what you think in the reviews. As always Happy Reading!

Chapter 1.

Point of View: Carlie (Renesmee)  


I followed my phone's GPS through the winding beach city roads. I had asked dad to please not go over the top on my location this time. Granted his arguments in the past had been that mom and him would also be living in the house too. This time was my first time living all by myself. It only took me a full five years of constant persuading and a promise to call them weekly on Fridays. Of course with that agreement it also meant that at least for the first month the rest of my family would be expecting updates too.

It was going to be weird not living with them all. Driving alone through a California town. I felt my stomach in my throat. Maybe I am not old enough to be on my own. Maybe my dad was right. I do grow faster but I am still really young. Especially when you look at my projected life span. I mean I am eighteen, lots of eighteen year olds live away from their parents. Uncle Emmett took me to Canada last week to celebrate my legal status. I think I might still have a slight hangover. 

I was distracted and missed a turn. Dammit. I need to focus on the road. It would prove my dad right if I could not even find my house. I needed to hear my family's voice. Not one of the ones that would blow it all out of proportion. I am just feeling anxious about living on my own for the first time. Surely that is normal.

I pulled my phone out of the holder on the dash of my father's Volvo. He gave it to me so I would feel connected to home every time I drove to school. I felt closer to him right now as I dialed the one number of the person who would make me feel better.

"Hello?" Uncle Jasper's voice came through the speaker of the car.

"Hi" I said. My voice sounded closer to tears than I would have liked. Taking a deep breath I pushed the tears out of my voice. 

"Give me a moment" I heard him speak into the phone before he hung up.

I followed my GPS and I was about fifteen minutes away from my destination. I knew it would not take him that long to get back to me.

My phone rang loud over the speaker.

"Hey baby girl what's going on" Uncle Jasper asked.

"I'm nervous. My stomach is in my throat. Maybe dad was right, maybe I am not ready to live on my own" I cried out.

"Take a deep breath. What you are feeling is totally natural. Everyone feels that way when they are taking the first step into independence" His voice sounded calm.

I breathed deeply listening to my Uncle trying to soothe me. He was always the one helping me through my anxiety growing up. He was the one I told when my first boyfriend broke my heart.

My parents had been out hunting that weekend with the rest of my family. Uncle Jasper stayed behind to supervise that I made it home safe and sound. He had let me walk into the house belly flopping on the couch. I broke into tears. I was not invested in the boy. He was not my one true love. It was just something for me to do because I was bored. I knew that. I had let myself be on this pedestal where I believed that he would not break up with me. So I might not have been heart broken. I had just hurt my pride.

Anyway Uncle Jasper had brought out Ice cream with Blood sauce. Handing it to me we turned on a sappy romantic comedy. I curled into my uncle and we stayed that way until my parents came home. Uncle Jasper had always been a safe place to fall for me.

"Have you made it to the house yet?" He asked.

"No. I am turning the corner to it now" I told him. Already feeling better. The placebo of hearing his voice was enough to quell my fears. Often in person he would also use his gift to help keep me balanced. 

"You will love it. Auntie Alice set up your closets. Yes plural. Auntie Rose made sure you had a flashy car in the garage for when you want to be a show off. Uncle Emmett overhauled the entertainment system. Your mother put family pictures on the wall. Your father oh gosh he has a world class security system in place. Grandma put in a phenomenal kitchen. Grandpa made sure you have all the medical supplies you may need at your fingertips. And I got you a gym in your spare room" Uncle Jasper's voice calms me down further. I think he knew that. He used to do this to me when I was younger just though his voice would settle me.

"OK. I think I am brave enough to do this" I told him.

"You are brave enough. You are number one in my army kiddo. I would not give that position to just anyone" His southern drawl really came out with that sentence.

"Thank you," I told him.

"You are very welcome. Call anytime. For anything. I love you"

"Love you too" I said and we both hung up the phone.

I parked in the driveway of a house that could not scream more than Cullen's house if it tried. The front of the house was gray. With a big mint green door. Instantly I knew my father had gotten that door painted specifically for me. I had fallen in love with mint green a few years ago. The nice thing about being a Cullen is the fact that my family made sure that everything I could possibly want would already be here.

I clicked the garage door button on my key chain revealing the car Auntie Rose decided to give me. Oh my gosh. A mint green Mazda MX-5 Miata. I would need to call her and say thank you. This car is so pretty. Climbing out of the Volvo I grabbed my backpack. I touched the flashy car. Oh gosh I will have to name you. My mind went blank. I will name you on our first joy ride. I smiled as I saw the note on the windshield in Auntie Rose's writing.

Enjoy the car. Remember it is okay to stand out every once in a while. ;)

I picked up the note. This was going to go in a scrapbook. 

Mom and Grandma have been obsessed with scrap-booking for as long as I could remember. In the bookshelf back home there's over a hundred scrapbooks. I think it is a mix between my fast ageing and public image. They wanted to make sure that if someone who did not know my secret would think I took the same amount of time to age as every other human child. A human child whose parents never slept. Every night I used making scrapbooks. 

The garage door entered into the kitchen. Huge white and bright with state of the art appliances. There was a note on the fridge. It was in my Grandmother's writing.

I want you to enjoy this time in your life. I remember being a young human and loving to cook with friends. I hope you find friends that make you want to let them in. Do not be afraid to make a mess and learn to cook.

PS. I have set up a meal service to deliver you meals on Monday.

PPS. A Grandmother worries.

I smiled. This was purely my Grandmother. Her biggest complaint to me leaving was the fact that I had not learned to cook. My idea of cooking was making spaghetti with my friends. She had been teaching me to cook for the last two years. When it seemed inevitable that I would be allowed to live on my own for the first time. Hours spent in the kitchen watching her glide effortlessly. As I almost lose fingers grating cheese. Gosh I was so happy she did that now. I could not wait to make blood brownies.

The kitchen opened up to the living room and a set of stairs. I could not help it. I ran up the stairs to see the closets. The entire top floor was my bedroom. The bed was huge and placed against one wall where the sheets were a soft gray. I already knew without touching them that you were the softest possible. I did not have time to look at the space I ran head first into the huge walk in closet. Auntie Alice had outdone herself. I had more clothing than I could count. Everything was categorized. Shirts, Skirts, Pants, Jeans, T-Shirts, Prom, Date, Party, Lingerie. All labeled around the room. I paused at the mention of Lingerie opening that drawer. The drawer was filled with see through, frilly, and down right dominatrix pieces. Auntie had placed a note there in her elegant scowl that just said:

YOU GO GIRL

I laughed. Walking into my bathroom I saw all the makeup and beauty products I could ever want laid out on the huge marble countertop. A huge glass shower stood in one corner. A deep bathtub next to it. The toilet was so fancy it had a warming option. Okay someone went overboard in this bathroom. Leave it to vampires that do not have to use a bathroom to go all out in designing one. 

I changed quickly into sweats and a t-shirt and ran downstairs my sock feet sliding playfully on the light wood flooring.

The living room was the next thing I explored. The TV was huge. Bigger than the one at my family's main house. My eyes bugged. Uncle Emmett had found a way to make this room better than the theater in our last house. I knew without testing it that the sound would be spectacular. The couch was just as awesome. It was huge. Almost bigger than my bed upstairs. I might have been hinting to Uncle Emmett that the best couches were the ones that sunk into the floor and covered a big space with cushions. I knew he was the right person to tell that too! This is fantastic!

A dark gray door was leading off the far wall of the room. Opening it I found the gym Uncle Jasper promised. It was state of the art. A treadmill, rowing machine, free weights, motorized climbing wall, and a yoga space. Uncle Jasper has done it again! A note was taped to the mirrors on the far wall of the gym:

You Got This!

~Uncle Jasper

I left the note right there. You never know when you have a hard workout and need a bit of motivation from my supernatural trainer.

I walked back into the living room and walked outside onto the back yard deck. There was a hot tub! Oh my gosh. This is amazing. There was even an orange tree! I was so excited I have always wanted an orange tree but, my family never could live somewhere sunny enough. I ran up to the tree. Noticing only as I got closer that there was a letter attached to the tree by a multi coloured ribbon. I pulled the ribbon off the tree holding the letter with both hands. I saw my Dad's handwriting.

I walked slowly back into the house. Landing softly on my sunken couch. I curled in to read my parents letter.

My Dearest Daughter,

When you told me you wanted to leave. My heart broke a little bit. I wanted you to stay my little girl for a longer time. I wanted to keep you safe and with me until you turned one hundred and then decided to keep you for another thousand years. That offer still stands. You will always be my little girl. You learned to, stand, walk, and dance faster than any other child. I will remember those moments for the rest of my life. You came into my life as a surprise. You changed me in ways you would never truly understand. Your heart is so full of love and acceptance. Over the course of the last eighteen years you have been a light in my life.

I understand the need you are feeling to step out of your comfort zone and embrace the world. To understand what this world has in store for you. I would never want to hold you back from something that you wanted to do. I know that your Uncles have trained you to fight better than anyone else could fight. I know you are a strong individual. Please know that if you ever need to talk or need your mom and I there. We will be there in a heartbeat. Even in the sun.

I love you my daughter.

I love you my friend

I love you, my miracle.

Love,

Dad.

Gosh dad always knew how to make me cry. I got up grabbing a tissue from a box of the entertainment system. Curling into the couch. I sat rereading the note allowing myself to cry a little. I missed my family even more with all these notes. After the fifteenth time of reading the note I placed it on the shelf with all the others I collected. 

Grabbing the remote I sat down on the couch. I needed to tune out and enjoy some mindless television. That is not what I received.

Uncle Emmett's face appeared on the TV.

"BOO!" he yelled. "Do not worry I can not see you. Everyone told me to write a note.. Notes were never our thing. Movies are our thing! So I thought I would just tell you through a recording what I would have put in the note." Emmett took a step back from the camera. Yelling at the top of his lungs "Go Kick Some ASS!" He winked and the screen went black.

I love my uncle. Laughing, I wiped my eyes one more time. I think I am done with tears tonight. No one died. In a moment I could talk to any member of my family in a heartbeat. Shaking off the emotions of the day I settled in to watch some mindless TV. 

I watched TV until the sun started setting. Walking to the kitchen I grabbed bread and cheese and made myself a grilled cheese sandwich. Plating it with a side of blood ketchup. I ate quickly. Tomorrow will be my first day at my new school. My first day at my new life. Oh my gosh I can not wait! I curled into bed touching a piece of paper. I pulled out the small note. In my moms handwriting.

Have a great night sleep sweetheart. I love you.

~Mom

I held the note to my chest. Feeling her love washing through me I fell asleep.


	2. Pervy Teachers and Late Boys

Chapter 2.

I awoke to the phone ringing. Rolling over in bed I found it without fully opening my eyes.

"Hello?" I said in my voice laced with the last remnants of sleep.

"Good morning nudger" My mom's voice sounded extremely perky. I flipped my phone on speaker. Stretching, trying to actually force myself to wake up. "It is your first day at your new community college. This is the first time that your father and I will not be there." I could hear the emotions in her voice.

"Yes, mom. This is the first time I do not have to remind myself every five seconds to not call you mom in the middle of math class." I laughed.

All of my past school experiences have been very confusing. My parents would pretend to be my siblings. Grandpa would normally break us up into two groups of children. Uncle Emmett, mom and I would be one family group. My dad and Aunty Alice would be siblings and Uncle Jasper and Auntie Rosalie would be siblings. It will be weird today going into class without a familiar face. The community college will allow me to have a human experience and let me live independently from my parents. 

I did slip up every once in a while when referring to my family members as my siblings. Once in Math class, I panicked on a math question and looked over at my mom and asked her to help me. Luckily it was in a tone low enough for humans to not hear me but still. After that Dad would not allow Mom and me to be in the same math classes. Mainly because math is not my best friend. It is a human weakness showing. Unlike most humans, I have had the opportunity to go to high school so often that I did have enough time and support to understand math. I argued a lot in the beginning but now I do not find highschool math challenging anymore. I am a bit excited about community college math classes. 

"You are so ready to do this on your own baby girl" My mom sounded so happy through the phone. "I was around your age when I left my mom and moved to a new school."

"Then you met dad and are now living happily ever after!" I finished her story enthusiastically.

"Maybe you will find your happily ever after" my mother teased.

"If not I already have my fall back husband" I laughed into the phone.

"Oh yes. The wedding that will be shared if you turn one hundred and you are both single" I could almost hear my mother's eyes roll.

She loved my fall back husband. She told me that she wanted me to have an amazing romance in my life. We both know I am too practical to fall in love as she did. Let's face it my best friend would be a great husband. He even gets the checkmark that states he is father approved.

"Is she debating marrying the best person ever earlier than her one-hundredth birthday?" My father's voice came through the phone. My mother must have me on speakerphone me as well.

"Nope. One hundred is still the number. I do not want to trap him. Yet" I said. Picking up my phone I walked into the closet. I picked out a pair of jeans and a plain gray T-shirt. I was lucky enough to have the same shoe size as my mother. That means any time Aunty Alice goes overboard or gets mom something she would never wear. I get them. I located the knee-high leather riding boots struggling to get them on my legs. This is the first time I am putting them on without anyone's help.

I was apparently making frustrated noises because my mom asked "are you okay?"

"Yeah mom I am fine. Just the first time I am putting on the leather boots without help" I told her.

"Why do you have those boots?" I heard my Dad's voice "Who let you have those boots. You are not even a married woman. What are you telling the world?"

I laughed as my dad was giving me a half-hearted lecture. I knew he did not fully believe what he was saying. It was just because I was his daughter. Looking over at my lingerie drawer I giggled. Wondering how fast he would burst a blood vessel if he knew the skimpy things Aunty Alice had provided me.

"Well, I will call my future husband and get his opinion on my boots" I laughed.

My phone alarm went off. Grabbing it I ran to the bathroom. Placing the phone on my vanity I flipped my hair and sprayed a liberal amount of dry shampoo. Not that I needed it. My hair hardly got greasy but I just wanted the familiar scent. Quickly putting makeup on. I knew that the majority of people would try to make themselves look better with makeup. I used it to make me look more human. Less superhuman. Much to Aunty Rose's despair, she hated that I played down my looks.

"So are you nervous about your first day?" My mother asked

"I would not say nervously. I am a bit worried about behaving like a human. I always looked more human compared to my god-like parents." I explained

"You can do it. I believe in you. Ren, you got this." My Dad's confidence made me feel way better.

"Are you upset that I decided to use Carlie?" I whispered. Knowing they would hear no matter how low I spoke.

"Why would we be mad about you using your middle name? I understand not wanting to explain your first name to everyone you meet." My father spoke fast.

"You can choose what name you want to present to the world. It does not change who you are" My mother spoke her words sounding genuine.

"Thanks" I leaned against the vanity counter. Looking as human as I could make myself. I let my head rest against the glass. I let myself worry about what the new school was going to be like.

Dad broke me out of my thoughts "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No," I said picking up my phone walking downstairs. "Before you start your lecture about breakfasts Grandma has a pb&j waiting for me in the fridge. So I will eat it on the way to school. This school has a cafeteria right?"

"Yes, it does." My father said.

"I wonder if they have blood sauce." I pondered out loud. I heard my mother laugh and my father gasped. "Just kidding."

"Now you did it. Your father is doing his disappointment face." Mom said. "I will just ignore it. Save yourself. Have a good day at school, my love."

"I love you, mom. I love you, dad. I will keep you informed on how my day goes." I told them.

"I love you, nudger." Mom said

"I love you, the light of my life," Dad said.

I hung up the phone. Taking big bites of my sandwich. The best sandwich ever. With blood butter! Dancing into the garage I looked at the fancy car. Tempted to take it to school. I could hear my dad's lecture in my head. Caving I took the Volvo. Tossing my backpack onto the passenger seat.

I drove through town. My house was on the opposite side of town but it butts up on the forests that ringed the city. So I could still go hunting whenever I needed it. Not that I needed to go as frequently as my family. Especially not when I learned to incorporate animal blood into other foods. I still do need to go hunting at least twice a month. More if I am stressed. I already hunted with my family before I moved as a going away feast. My dad actually let me attack a mountain lion without his assistance during the takedown. That was a first.

It was not my first time taking down a mountain lion. Dad did not know that. What happens on Uncle camping trips stays a secret. Once we let Dad know that we went cliff diving. He flipped. Ever since then we have kept it a secret. Good kids would have just not done it again. Mom knows everything but she also is not the overprotective parent. That role has and will always be held by my father. 

Driving up to the school I could not help but notice it was massive and airy. I parked my car near the back of the lot. Keeping my head down I walked straight towards the office. My breathing hitched. Shaking my head I cleared my nerves.

The office had a wall painting of the ocean and looked super tacky. The man sitting on the opposite side of the desk was wearing a bright highlighter yellow shirt. Oh my gosh. I tried to keep the shock off my face. He looked up smiling "Hello. How can I help you today?"

"Hi. I am a new student here. I need to pick up my schedule" I said trying to keep my voice as normal as I could.

"Of course. Could I get a last name?" He asked

"Masen" I smiled. This was my father's actual last name before he was turned into a vampire.

"Your first name?

"Carlie" I informed him.

He printed off my sheet. Looking at it I had an interesting schedule. The morning had two classes. English and Advanced chemistry. After lunch I had gym, physics, and autobody. I quickly ran to the other side of the school at a human pace. I entered my classroom with a few minutes to spare.

The teacher called me over to his desk handing him my sheet he signed over his class name. I scrunch my eyebrows together. He laughed. "It's just a first-day thing. We want to make sure everyone is able to find their classes. At the end of the day, you will return that to the office".

"Thank you. Mr.. " I went through my brain trying to remember what his name was.

"You can just call me Jeff. Miss Masen." His voice sounded velvety. "Unfortunately the school board has insisted that we make seating arrangements. So your seat is the one in the back next to the window. If that is not going to work for you please let me know."

The way he was looking at me made my hair stand on end "No. That should be fine". I gathered my paper from him and walked to the desk waiting for my class to start.

Jeff seemed distracted and was not starting class on time. I spent the extra time trying to make eye contact with any of the other students. None seemed interested in gaining another friend. Pulling out my phone I sent a quick text. The person I wanted to send a text to was labelled husband on my phone.

I texted him 'no one is looking at me. Like no one. I have tried to make eye contact with everyone that has come into the classroom. This is pointless. I am not going to find new friends here.

I sent the text and waited for a response. I probably would not be receiving one until he got back to his phone. His job often had him running around so he usually did not text back fast.

Leaning back in my desk I waited for class to start. Opening my notebook. I doodled. Pretending to not be eavesdropping on my fellow classmates.

Of course, they were talking about me. I had a new nickname that made me work really hard at suppressing a giggle. The redhead loner in the corner. They were not fully wrong.

Once Jeff actually started class things seemed to be okay. I even had my neighbour a skinny Asian looking boy asks me for an extra pen.

It was a boring class. On the importance of the comma. I still took meticulous notes. Simply because I wanted to pass time faster. A knock sounded at the door to the classroom. My teacher smiled walking to open it.

"You're late" Jeff stated.

The boy who walked in was all muscles. I guessed he was on the football team. The number of concussions he had received in his life would increase the risk of forgetting how a clock worked.

The girls in the classroom did a collective swoon. Oh my gosh. I was just annoyed. If you knew you caused this reaction why could you at least not show up on time to have it?

I realized that the Asian boy who was sitting beside me quickly moved desks. What is happening? The boy who caused the disruption clambered down the rows of students at a leisurely pace. This frustrated me more. At least hustle to find your seat. The girl sitting in front of me turned around. "He is gorgeous right?" She asked me, mid swoon.

"Do you think so?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh yes! There are a bunch of girls that have a crush on him. Honestly, how could you not? Just the thought of him makes me want to do naughty things." She stared at the boy as I stared at her. "I am Bethany by the way. But you can call me Beth". She smiled at me. I smiled back. I made a mental note to tell my husband that I did learn at least one person's name today.

The tall muscled late boy sat beside me. I did not look at him. Even though I had an eternity to do whatever I want. That does not mean I have the patience to waste time on boys like him.

Jeff finished his lecture. Dismissing us early. I quickly packed up my stuff and headed to find my next class. Hopefully, this one was late boy free. The entire English class I was being assaulted by his smell. Intoxicating aroma at one point I had to force myself to clear my head. No wonder the girls swooned for him. The pheromones he was throwing off are intoxicating.

Advanced Chemistry was a breeze. Super easy. The late boy did not show up to this class in which I was thankful. I could actually focus on the class and not on the way he smelled. I had made a new friend in this class. He was a tall lightly muscled boy named Mike. He had kind blue eyes and a mouth that suggested adventure. I laughed when he volunteered to be chem partners with me.

"You do know I could fully suck at Chemistry right?" I asked

"Yes. Please do. Then I could come over to your place and help you study" Mike flirted.

"Well unfortunately for you I am really good at chemistry" I retorted.

"All forms of chemistry?" He winked

I laughed.

The teacher gave us a stern look and we refocused on the task at hand.

When class was over Mike invited me to sit at his lunch table with his friends. It was a huge table full of people that went to school together for years. Kinda hard not to be seen as an outsider. Beth quickly claimed the chair on my other side.

"Hey, Mike." Beth sat and started the school provided lunch.

I had opted for their vegetarian option. Meat options without a side of blood sometimes made me quite thirsty.

"Ok new girl you have not told me your name yet." Beth accused.

"Oh," I said covering my mouth that was full of food. Trying to eat at a human speed.

"Her name is Carlie" Mike filled in for me.

When I was done chewing I nodded confirming that my name was indeed Carlie.

The lunch conversations mainly focused around who had what classes. Beth, Mike and I all had gym after lunch. I haven't grabbed my gym clothing yet so I excused myself from lunch early to go and grab them. Mike offered to come with me. I waved him off with the fact that he had yet to eat even half his lunch.

As I was walking out of the cafeteria I saw the late boy again. Girls surrounded him like he was a feast for them. I must have been distracted because I did not realize until it was too late that one of the girls clinging onto his arm a second ago had moved. She had walked closer to my path. Holding her foot out to trip me. I quickly realized I was going to have to fall convincingly like a human. I fell hard. Letting my hands cushion my fall. I stayed on the ground for a moment. Allowing the others in the cafeteria to think I had to take a moment to process what happened. Personally I did not. I fully knew what had happened. This girl was a bitch.

I stood up dusting off my pants and boots before continuing on my way to get the bright yellow gym clothing.


	3. Maybe I Should Just Split.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Happy Reading!

Chapter 3:

POV: Carlie

I retrieved my horrid yellow shorts and matching shirt from the gym office. They also assigned me a gym locker. I signed the pages they required for the outfit and locker. I tried to stay focused on what I was doing. My mind was continually flipping back to the boy. Why did the girl trip me? I did not do anything to betray how his scent captivated me earlier in the day. For gosh sakes I do not even know the boy's name! For all, I know all the girls are swooning over EUGENE! 

I was working hard on my relaxing breathing exercises. Lucky for that girl I had been picked on by my family enough to be able to not attack back. Uncle’s would poke jabs they knew would get a reaction. I trained hard to stop giving them the reactions they sought. Next thing I knew I was not being picked on by them. Uncle Emmett still does not have this skill. It is so easy to see if you have actually gotten to him. 

I did not want the late boy. Let alone desire to fight for him. I walked to the gym locker room. Might as well get ready before I am cornered by another unaware girl thinking that I am after the late boy.

I found my assigned locker and placed my bag inside. Changing into my sports bra and assigned work out top. Stripping off my boots with almost too much difficulty. If they did not look as good I would never wear them without vampires to help me. Changing into shorts I had to tie the waistband as far as it would go. The last thing I needed on the first day was to lose my shorts in the middle of gym class. Quickly slipping my workout socks on and my runners. I tied them securely to my feet.

Grabbing an elastic from my bag I closed my locker. Standing in front of the gym mirrors I took my hair and started braiding it back into a single braid. It ended in the small of my back. I french tucked my gym shirt. Trying and desperately failing to make this yellow on the yellow uniform look good.

I stood by my locker to double-check that it was locked. Just as the girl who tripped me walked in. I did not have to turn to know it was her. I could smell her scent in the air. Her scent was the polar opposite of the boys. It was not just that she was a girl. Her scent was bitter and it tainted the air around her. I could hear her talking to the other girls that entered the locker room.

"I think I am going to convince him that we need to be exclusive," She said.

"Do you think he would go for that?" Another girl asked

"Of course! At least after Friday night" the bitter girl said.

"What's on Friday night?" the other girl asked.

"Obviously it is the welcome to the school party. That is where I am going to seduce him" Bitter girl said.

I do not know why that statement made knots appear in my stomach. They were so strong they hurt. I felt the need to leave the space but lost my opportunity.

"Oh, it's you," Bitter girl's voice carried to me.

I turned slowly. Looking at her I raised my eyebrow. I had seen my dad do this. It was the perfect reaction. The bitter girl seemed upset.

"I already tripped you. That was a warning. Stay away from my man." She said.

I did not justify this comment with a response. If the boy was hers that was fine with me. At this thought, my stomach turned again.

"Are you dumb?" She said.

"No. Actually quite the opposite" I responded smiling at the clearly upset girl.

"Just stay away from Jake he is taken" She yelled.

"Taken by whom exactly? I have noticed he has quite a fan following." I said. I could not help myself. I blame my Uncles, they loved training me to poke holes in others' arguments. ‘Holes in plots are how you sink ships’ Uncle Emmett would remind me. It was mainly so that we all had the same story to tell my Dad. 

"You will see you Bitch. Friday he will officially be mine" Bitter said "then after that, the entire school will know we are a power couple"

"What is your power couple name?" I asked. Trying my hardest to keep a smile off my mouth. I knew my eyes were already smiling.

"His name is Jake and my name is Catherine so I guess we will be Jane," Catherine said matter of factly.

My body let out an uncontrollable shiver at the thought of Jane. The only one by that name that I knew could hurt almost everyone in my family without moving a muscle. This girl wishes she was that powerful. 

I angled myself to run towards the door as I said "and when you get old and fat together you will change your couple's name to CAKE." I quickly ran out of the locker room. Making sure I did not go faster than human speed.

Walking into the gym I saw that Mike was already changed and waiting. Finally, someone who understands how to be on time.

I walked over to him. The second he saw me he blurted out "are you okay?"

I stopped walking "Um yah. Why would I not be?"

"Because Catherine tripped you as you left the cafeteria. You hit the ground kinda hard." He looked me up and down concerned. His eyebrow creased with worry.

"Oh that. I am fine. I grew up with brothers that would roughhouse with me all the time" I told him. Not a complete lie. My uncles would not roughhouse all the time, just when my mom and Aunty Rose were not around. My dad would never roughhouse with me. He said he could not see me as a target. For an entire year, I tried to convince him to fight me. I was young and the only way I understood to start a fight was by pieing someone in the face. Lots of whip cream went wasted that year. The positive side of it is that Uncle Emmett now knows how to make over one hundred flavours of pie. 

"Well, that's good. I was worried." Mike said.

"So, where do we go to sign in to gym class?" I asked.

Miked laughed "You make it sound so formal."

"Sorry. I mean. Where do I put my name down so I get credits?" I laughed asking him again.

"We don't. The coach will be coming out of his office soon. He will bring his checklist and call us by last names" Mike said. Guiding me over to a stack of gymnastic mats "until then" he climbed up to the top of one stack of mats. "Might as well wait in comfort."

"Agreed" I responded. Climbing up behind him. I tried to make it look like I was struggling to get up. Might as well play up to my clumsy trait. When I did finally climb all the way up Mike cheered.

We sat up there watching other students file in slowly. A very confused looking Beth came running into the classroom. B-lining it to Mike. I do not think she took her eyes off him.

"Mike, Carlie was not in the changeroom. What if the other girls beat her up so bad she is in the infirmary" She screamed whispered at him.

"Oh I do not think she is in the infirmary," Mike said trying to suppress a laugh.

"How do you know! She could be really hurt right now!" Beth glared at him.

"I know because" He started speaking then took my hand "She is right here". Mike held my hand up so she would finally acknowledge that I was sitting next to Mike.

Just then the late boy walked into the gym. I flopped onto my back laying on the mats. Mike still held my hand straight up in the air.

Beth started climbing up the stack making it wobble a little. When she finally got all the way up she came and had a seat on the other side of me.

"Oh my gosh, Mike you have finally done it. You embarrassed someone to death!" She said. Her voice thick with concern.

"I am not embarrassed. I just did not want to have to put up with another class with Jake" I said his name like it was a disease. Which for me it was. He had a horde of people already addicted to whatever he is handing out in his pheromones. I was not a weak human I would not fall for his tricks. I am stronger than this.

"It's okay darling. You can actually get back at the girls in this class. Catherine is even in this class. It will be fun whenever dodgeball day comes." Beth finished her statement with her hand punching her other hand.

Just then a loud whistle sounded.

"That is our cue," Mike said. Both him and Beth began climbing down the stacks of mats. If I was not so distracted by Jake I probably would have too. The fall was not too far for a human. Just probably a little too far for them to mindlessly jump off the top. Oh well, I did not think of this until I landed in a crouch on the gym floor.

I could see sets of eyes looking at me. I ignored them. As well as the temptation to see the one set of eyes I wanted to see. I settled for the second-best eyes I could see to judge how cool that made me look. Catherine looked furious. So I took that to mean I must have looked really cool. Thank you Uncle Jasper for all those falling lessons.

The coach had us gather in a circle as he explained that today was physical testing day. That meant if you could not participate due to illness or injury we were meant to talk to him during warm-up. For warm-up he had us run laps. This was easy enough. I just had to watch my speed. I decided to pace myself with the fastest human. I did not want to be stuck in the middle of the pack. Unforchunetly for me. The fastest human was Jake. Are you kidding me, world!

Determined to stay away from the gossip that Catherine was spilling out of her mouth I resigned to running the same pace as Jake. After ten minutes I was starting to be a little impressed with Jake. He did not slow or falter his pace like the other humans in the room. At one point Beth was walking and as I ran past her, she spanked me in the butt yelling "You go track star!" That made me laugh and break pace for only a few strides then I was back to run beside Jake.

The coach called us in after twelve minutes. Letting us spread out around the gym to stretch. I started with the usual stretches. Beth and Mike came to stretch by me as well.

"If I can do the splits you owe me a favour" Beth looked at Mike.

"You can not do the splits," Mike told her.

Beth quickly got into ready split formation. Going as close to the floor as was possible for her body. Leaving only a 2-inch gap between her butt and the floor.

"I would count that as splits," I told Mike.

Beth cheered as she recovered from her splits. "Wanna hear my favour?" She asked him.

"Sure, what's the damage?" Mike responded.

"I need you to help me with my chemistry homework tonight." Beth winked

"Of course" Mike smiled at her. Looking at me he asked. "Can you do the splits?"

I heard something that sounded like a growl. I ignored it. Obviously no one growls in a human setting.

"I will try to do the splits after you try it," I told Mike.

He did the splits. If you could say a very wide lunge was the splits.

"Okay, Okay. I think we all know that was horrible." Mike laughed "Your turn" He looked at me.

I heard a laugh behind me. Glancing quickly through my peripheral vision I saw Catherine staring back at me. I took a deep breath. Mike must have also noticed the extra attention because he added "you do not actually have to do the splits. You know. I was just joking." Mike was very sweet. He was the kind of man I could bring home to my dad and he would find nothing wrong with his mind.

"No, it is okay Mike. You held up your part of the dare" I said. Allowing myself to sink into a perfectly executed split. I sat there for a minute allowing my classmates to see that I was completely comfortable. Mainly letting Catherine see it so she would shut her big ugly mouth. I returned to my feet in a breakdancing sweep. Standing to stretch my arms.

"You are a superhero!" Beth said.

"I can not be a superhero, I am too young for that life. I could however be a superhero in training" I told her winking at her.

Apparently our coach was getting upset with the other classmates' lack of stretching. Calling us all together into our circle again. Mike stood on one side of me Beth the other. I laughed thinking about how they were protecting me from the drama of this school. How had I already made such good friends?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my coach call out "New girl, Carlie, partnered up with Jake". My world shifted.


	4. Sweat,Blood, and these DAMN BOOTS.

Chapter 4:

POV: Carlie

I froze. No No No No No. Why?! I tried to keep my face friendly and not too eager. I will not be fueling the fire with my facial expressions.

The coach was explaining what he wanted all the pairings to do. Okay, at least this seems easy enough. We were just counting how many sit-ups, pushups, pull-ups, and how far we can stretch. "The second you are done with this sheet. Feel free to leave. It should take up the remaining class time" Coach told us. 

I could do that without fueling the fire. I just need to count how many of each he could do. I can count without starting shit, right. The coach handed out sheets of paper and assigned us mats.

Just my luck we are assigned to the mat in the corner. Across the gym from half his future power couple. Catherine was glaring up a storm at me. I decided to ignore it. It is not like I raised my hand saying I want to be partners with Jake. I did not ask for Coach to pair me with the late boy. 

Taking our team's paper I began walking to the mat. Jake walked beside me.

"Do you want to go first?" He asked

"Nah. You can go first," I told him. I sat down next to the mat getting ready to mark down answers on his sheet.

"What is the first task?" He asked. I looked into his eyes. Deep-set twinkling dark brown eyes. The longer I looked the more I noticed the shifting colour of pale yellow over his brow eyes. The twinkle intensified when he looked into mine. I fought a smile. Shaking my head instead, clearing it. 

"Sit-ups," I told him. When he looked away to get on his back on the mat. I shook my head again. I do not need to be this distracted. He is just a human boy. I decided the last thing I needed was to get lost in his eyes again. Making the decision to not look at his face for these exercises. 

He completed 60. I have to admit that that was impressive for a human male to do. The chart we were going off of had the best label as 49 sit-ups for males. I made a new column before actually thinking about what I was doing. Creating a new box on his page that said 'Superhuman' and put his 60 scores next to it.

"Your turn." He said. Reaching for the page in my hand. A spark flew between our fingers, did he feel it too? I got ready and pushed myself to match him. I did it. I also got 60 sit-ups done in the 60 seconds. "Impressive" he mumbled under his breath. I pretended not to have heard him. Butterflies circled around in my stomach. Switching him places I got ready to record his pushups.

Again he needed a new category. He finished 57 pushups in one minute. I made him another 'Superhuman' category here. Switching him places. I was assaulted by his scent once again. I shook my head, clearing his scent out of it. Getting ready I started my pushups. I noticed on average fit women could complete 35 pushups on average. I was going for an even 50. When I heard his husky voice say "time". I had to close my eyes to clear my thoughts. My thoughts swirled angling towards the inappropriate. I did it completing even 50.

Walking over to the wall where the pull-up bars hung. He went first again. I allowed myself to sneak glances at his tight core. I liked how his yellow cotton shirt would hug his tight back muscles as he pulled up on the bar. I was able to see all his muscles and this boy had so many. I shook my head as he did the last pull up of his 60 second time he completed 25. Relatively impressive when you looked at the other boys in the gym unable to get higher than 10.

I reached for the bar and waited for him to give me a cue to start. Hearing the voices of the other students around me. Ugh. His soon to be girlfriend was gossiping up a storm. I must have been distracted because I heard Jake clear his throat and tell me "Whenever you are ready Carlie". I felt my heart flutter. Distracting myself with the task at hand. I knew I did not want to do so many in a row that the others would think I am superhuman. Though I refused to do the fitness level for women that recommended 3 pull-ups were fit. I settled for 15. I think that is a good number to achieve. "Time," Jake said. I quickly dismounted from the bar. My arms demanded a flip. So I gracefully circled the bar, backflipping off it, landing elegantly in a crouch. I locked eyes with Catherine. She was fuming with anger. It made me laugh a little bit. She had no claim on this boy and yet she was upset when someone else was paired with him in the gym. Pathetic.

The last skill test was stretching. We walked back to our mat. Jake joked in his deep sexy voice "well we both know you can stretch" laughing a bit.

"What can I say I was trained since birth" I joked back.

I went first this time. I easily touched my toes. Then the slightly harder test of how far your hand fits under your feet. I let my entire hand go under my feet. I thought that any trained dancer could do the same. I laughed when I saw that splits were listed as a test. "Do I need to repeat that? I think we both know I can do the splits" I asked Jake. I was proud of myself for not looking into his eyes this entire class.

"I think you need to do the test, Carlie," he told me. I thought I could hear the desire in his voice. 

"Fine," was all I could say. Sinking into my splits. I heard a deep chest rumble. That made a colour rush to my cheeks. I quickly ignored how that noise affected me. "Your turn," I said to Jake. Making sure to cover my face as much as possible. I refused to let him or anyone else know what effect he had on me.

I watched him stretch. I could not help but appreciate the way his body was able to move. He moved like a predator. His muscles looked like they were built strong enough to be in control. I shook my head hard. Get your mind outta the gutter Ren. I marked down his results. Unsurprisingly he was in the fit category. This was the only category that I did not need to put a superhuman box. "Looks like you finally found room for improvement," I told him. Handing him back his sheet.

"Maybe you could train me" His husky voice responded.

I shivered. I could not find my voice. I walked away from him and the mat. Handing in my sheet with the Coach. I quickly walked to the locker room. I needed the space. What was happening to me. This does not happen to me. I do not feel flustered around guys let alone human guys. I sat on the bench by my locker. Get yourself together Ren. You do not want this guy. You do not need him. For goodness sake, you just saw him today! Love, at first sight, does not exist! It only exists for the vampires in my family. Not me. This is not my love story. 

I stood up and marched to my locker. I needed to get some air. Changing quickly. I left my gym clothes in the locker. Tossing back on my street clothes. Struggling with my boots. I finally pulled them on just as Catherine walked in with her posse.

I quickly grabbed my bag and locked my locker. Trying to make it to the exit before she said anything. I heard her say "they do not even look good together. He will be mine."

I sighed when I slipped through the door unnoticed. I laughed. Why is this boy having such an effect on me? Needing to escape I ran out to my car. I still had time before the next class.

The car was comforting. I could still smell my family's scents. Reaching into my bag I pulled out my phone. I got a text back from my husband.

_ Husband: Do not worry honey. People will be your friends. If not you say the word and I will be running down to your house. I will even enroll in classes if that would make you feel less alone. _

I texted him back.

_ Ren: Actually I might have spoken too soon. I made two friends! One is named Mike and the other Beth. They are both really nice. I also met a boy who is driving me crazy. Honestly like who even allows humans to smell so good.  _

I put my phone down. I knew that the likelihood of him being near his phone was slim. Then my phone's ringtone sounded. I picked it up looking at the screen Husband Calling.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Hey, honey. You sound stressed" He said.

"Yah today has already been a day. I have made two new friends though" I told him.

"What is this about a boy that has finally caught your eye?" He asked

"It is nothing. His scent just is overwhelming to my senses." I told him truthfully

"In what way. Like you want to drink his blood?" He asked.

"No. Not in the way I want to drink his blood. It is more in the way that I want to I don't know." I cried into the phone "This boy is just confusing me"

"Sounds like you have a crush" He teased.

"I do not have a crush. Maybe this was a mistake." I told him

"Honey I think you need to find out why this boy is so captivating to you." my Husband sounded sincere. Whenever he used this voice I was helpless.

"Fine," I told him.

"I am so happy that you have a crush! I was beginning to think you were broken!" He laughed into the phone "embrace your human experiences"

"Okay," I told him

"And if it does not work out we will still move to the country and get a pet cat. Nothing will change the fact that you are my best friend honey. Because you are my best friend I do want you to live your life. If this boy is making you feel things, Ren. It is your obligation as a human to inquire why he is causing you to feel this way." his voice was so calming and empowering I could not disagree when he talked like this.

"Thanks, Honey," I told him

"Anytime baby girl," He told me.

"Ugh. I have to go to physics. Talk to you later my husband?" I asked

"Talk to you later my wife" He laughed.

We both said "bye" at the same time.

I gathered my bag and walked back into the school. I found my physics class without problems. The teacher did not want to sign my schedule. Weird. Mike waved to me from the back of the class. Pointing to the seat beside him. I skipped down the aisle and sat next to him.

"You disappeared after gym class. Beth said she didn't even see you in the locker room" Mike accused the second I sat down.

"I changed really fast. I really did not want to have to talk to some people after class" I told him.

"Catherine?" He questioned.

"Yeah." I told him. "I really did not need to hear her theory that I am trying to steal her man"

He laughed.

"What" I whispered. The teacher started going over some theories in physics.

"You did not stare at him as much as he stared at you!" Mike laughed.

"You are joking." I glared at him

"You are beautiful when you glare at me. You know that?" Mike said

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "Okay I get it," I told him.

"Your blush is very cute" Mike brushed my cheek with the back of his fingers. This made me blush harder. "I like seeing that I have an effect on you" Mikes's voice was deep and sultry.

"Are you trying to seduce me in the middle of physics class?" I side-eyed Mike.

"That depends. Is it working?" Mike whispered in my ear.

My teacher set off a simulation on the screen at the front of the class.

I pretended to be very interested. Mike touched my knee under the shared table.

What is happening here? I have never had a boy so forward about wanting me.

When my teacher asked someone to come up and solve an equation they had written on the board. I raised my hand. I needed to step away from Mike. I answered the question and the teacher let me return to my seat.

Mike did not return his hand to my knee for the rest of the class. The bell went off.

"That was a fun class," Mike said smiling at me.

"Yeah." I smiled back. I will need to talk to my mom to find out how to cool down this situation without hurting Mike's feelings.

"Where are you off to next?" Mike asked

"I have autobody class," I told him.

"Oh. You are taking autobody?" Mike looked at me with bugged eyes.

"Yes. My sister taught me to love fixing cars. Might as well get credits for it" I shrugged.

"Well, my classroom is the other way." Mike said looking frustrated "Unless you want me to walk you to autobody?" he asked.

"No. That is okay. I can go and find it. Thank you for offering" I told him.

I walked to the other side of the school until I reached the autobody doors. I opened the door and entered the shop. Cars are parked all over the shop floor.

"Girly I think you entered the wrong classroom. This is a shop. Not cosmetics" I looked at the group of boys that just entered the room.

"Oh no. I am in the right classroom." I smiled at them.

"Boys be nice. Just because she is a girl does not mean she can not change a tire." a man wearing overalls walked out of the office. "Putter their girl," He said, holding his hand out for a shake. I shook hands with him. "Do not worry about what these hooligans say." He told me "I am your shop teacher and I do not accept sexism."

"Thank you" I smiled at him. 

"Okay everyone I have assigned you a partner for the first assignment of the day," The professor said "the sheet is hanging on my office window"

The boys all rushed forward-looking at the window.

"Do not worry doll I put you with someone who is a little bit competent in this course" the professor winked at me.

I walked over to the window. Finding my name paired with Jake. World what is happening.

"We are partners again." I heard Jake's voice behind me. "If I were you I would run to that overalls closet and grab a pair before you have to wear a size that is way too big."

I took his advice. I ran over to the closet and grabbed the last pair of overalls that would only be slightly big on me. I quickly put them on along with the work boots that are provided in the classroom. Luckily my boots cooperated. I jammed both them, my bag, and jacket in the shop provided locker.

Walking back to Jake I saw that he was also in a pair of overalls but he had packed his own work shoes. I will have to ask aunty Rose to send me a work outfit. I did not realize that we would be working so hard today.

"We have the convertible," Jake told me.

"Oh. Pretty!" I said. Looking at the red convertible. This was a sexy car.

Jake laughed. "Living up to the female standards."

"What are we doing to it?" I asked. Popping the hood without assistance.

"Oil change," Jake said. "Crap all the lifts are being used already."

"Just jack it up I can roll myself under the hood if you work on the top of the engine," I told him. I grabbed a creeper and layered on my back.

Jake laughed and jacked the car up to give me clearance to roll over and start the oil change.

"I need a tool to take off the cap. It's stuck." I told Jake.

He laid on his stomach and reached under the car. "Let me try to twist it. Put my hand on it" He said.

I held his hand. It was not as rough as I thought it was going to be. I felt sparks fly between our fingers. I placed it on the cap. He loosened it. Flipping his hand over to hold mine for a moment. Quickly he let go.

"Thanks," I said in a daze.

"No problem" He responded. I could hear him getting to his feet.

My heart took a moment to get back to a normal rhythm. I drained the old oil and sealed the cap back on.

There was a loud noise. I could see the car shake on the jacks. I felt a hand on my ankle. I was yanked out from under the car. Just as it fell off the jacks. Jake pulled me up and into his arms. I was assaulted with the scent of him. I melted with the warmth of his body. I allowed myself to only focus on his body. The body that was holding me. The only body I wanted to hold me.

The screaming started then. We broke apart. Jake still held onto my hand. One of the cars on the lifts had slid off. Causing ours to come off the jacks. As well as one of the other parked cars to roll over a boy's foot. A group of boys were rolling the car off his foot. The moment the car was off his foot the bleeding started. My throat burned.

I dropped Jake's hand and rushed to my shop locker. Grabbing my shoes, backpack, and jacket. Changed out of my shop clothing. I ripped off the shop shoes, not stopping to struggle with the boots. I ran out the door. I knew Jake was following me. I did not trust myself to turn around. I walked all the way to my car before I felt Jake's strong hands on my shoulders. I opened my car and shoved my backpack, shoes and jacket inside. I spun around to see Jake.

"What?" I said staring at his chest. I felt my throat burn.

"Are you okay? You looked freaked out when you saw the blood" Jake asked. The panic in his voice was endearing.

"I'm fine," I said. Refusing to look into his eyes. Feeling a sickly shiver run up my spine. 

"You are not fine. Where are you going I will drive you." He said.

I did not notice my hands were shaking. "I am going home," I told him. Forcing my hands to stop shaking.

"I will drive." He said. Picking me up and bringing me to the passenger's side door. He placed me gently in the seat. Buckling me in. He smiled when he noticed I did not have any shoes on. 

"Thanks," I said. I quickly put my new address in the car's GPS. I could not be trusted right now to focus enough to get us to my house.

He got into the driver's seat. In any other situation, I would have laughed by how much he had to adjust the seat. 

We drove in silence. He reached over and brushed a tear off my face.

Shit. I did not realize I was crying. Come on Ren pull yourself together.

We drove up to the house. He clicked the garage door opener. I had not been paying attention. If I had, I would have tried to hide Aunty Rose's gift.

When he stopped I quickly got out of the car. Grabbing my bag, shoes and jacket. Jake quickly took those out of my shaking hands. He guided me into the house. Placing my stuff on an island chair. I did not stop walking until I stood on my sunken couch. Jake walked behind me never letting go of my hand. He pulled me gently to sit on his lap. I curled into him and cried. I wish my family was here. They would understand why I was so upset. I smelled the blood and felt that I needed to run away. I felt the desire to bite him and every other person in that room. They would have died if I were to have lost control. But I did not lose control. That was a win. So why was I so upset?

This happened on my first day being an independent hafling. How could this not be a sign from the universe? I can not even get through one day without fucking it all up. 

Jake rocked us back and forth as I cried into his chest. When I stopped crying I just felt embarrassed. I had never cried in front of a stranger before. Let alone in a stranger's arms.

I pulled away from him. Wiping my eyes. I looked down at my hand and said "sorry. I am usually not this much of a wreck".

"Shhh. Do not even worry about it." He rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry" I shook my head trying to make myself forget about what happened today.

"Hey look at me," He said. His voice was soft.

I looked up into his eyes. I found everything I could ever want there. Maybe there was something behind the fan club he had. His eyes were everything. I would fight for the opportunity to look into those eyes every single day.

Before I knew it I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to feel how my lips would feel on his. I wanted to breathe him in as I kissed him.

I leaned closer to his mouth. He met me halfway kissing me. I felt fireworks erupt in my veins. I pulled him closer as we kissed. We did not stop kissing until I noticed the sun had left the sky.

"Oh," I said against his lips.

"Oh?" He questioned against my mouth

"The sun is gone," I told him

"Is that a cue that we are meant to stop kissing?" He asked. Kissing me more.

I lost my train of thought because of his kiss. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"A little" He answered "but that would mean we would have to stop kissing" he groaned against my lips.

"One second," I said, hopping out of his arms and off the couch. I grabbed my cell phone out of my bag. "Call out pizza toppings"

"Meat." Jake laughed.

"Okay." I laughed. I ordered half meat lovers half vegetarian.

"Ewww. Vegetarian" Jake laughed.

"Meat hurts my stomach sometimes. Especially when it is processed meat" I told him.

"Bacon?" he asked

"Oh, I will deal with a stomach ache for Bacon!" I cheered.

The food arrived. Jake and I cuddled eating the pizza on the couch. We watched television. The sound from the surround sound is amazing, I will have to tell Uncle Emmett. I ate two pieces and was completely full. I stayed in the comfort of Jake's arm. Wow, I move fast. I went to school on my first day and I came home with a boy. I laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Jake asked.

"Well, it was my first day at school. On that first day, I came home with a boy." I laughed again.

He laughed "sometimes life is just amazing" his voice was in awe.

I kissed him. Hard on the mouth. "You are right. Life is amazing." I told him


	5. Lies and Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 5:

POV: Carlie.

My alarm went off. Too loud. Too soon. I rolled in bed to snooze it. Arms wrapped around my body. Lips pressed against my cheek "good morning beautiful" Jake said between kisses. I rolled on top of him. Cuddling into him. He wrapped his arms around me. "Not ready to get up yet?" he asked. I shook my head against his chest. "How will you ever be a straight-A student if you do not go to class today?" His tone was light and joking.

"Who says I will be a straight-A student?" I asked.

"Oh come on. I saw your notes in English." he laughed again.

I loved the sound of his laughter. It made me feel like I was home. My alarm went off for a second time. I rolled off him heading to the bathroom. I flipped my hair into a pretty ponytail. Walking past him still in bed I ventured into my closet. Flipping through clothing options I settled on jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing too fancy today. Slipping ballet flats on I walked back out into the bedroom. Jake was not there. I panicked.

I ran down the stairs to find him still topless in the kitchen cooking eggs and bacon. "Hey, gorgeous how do you like your eggs?" He asked. His gaze taking me in from my toes to my head. I melted as his gaze travelled over me.

"Sunnyside" I commented.

He tossed two sunny sides up eggs onto a plate with a helping of bacon on the side. He dished himself up four over-easy eggs and bacon. Walking to the other side of the table. He laughed "are you going to stand on the stairs all day?"

"What. I like the view" I commented.

"Well. You know we do not have to go to school today." He said. Walking over to me. I jumped into his arms. This felt right.

"What would we do if we did not go to school?" I asked. He eyed my hot tub. I laughed "No we are not skipping school to do that."

He placed me down on the floor. We both quickly ate our food. I forgot to pack lunch. I will be buying from the Cafeteria again today. Oh well.

"Jake," I said. I felt the blood run out of my face.

"What is the matter?" Jake's hands were on my body in an instant holding me up so I did not hit the floor.

"Your girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

"I do not have a girlfriend. Unless you would like that title" He said with a wink.

"No. You do. Catherine." I still felt faint.

Jake laughed "Catherine is not my girlfriend as much as she wishes she was."

"She is going to make my life horrible" I whispered

"How?" Jake asked

"We can not appear to date at school," I told him.

"Why?" Jake asked

"Is it not obvious? We moved so fast last night that the human population at school will not know what hit them" I said. "Also I would really not like to be known as the girl who took a boy home on the first day of classes."

"Did you not like that we?" He started.

I interrupted him "Of course I liked that we kissed and that I woke up after a night of cuddling to you being in my bed. I am not saying that I did not like all those things. What I am saying is that I would not like the entire school knowing those things." I felt defeated. The first day at a new school and I bring a boy home. Maybe I was still too young to make good decisions on my own.

"Okay." Jake seemed confused.

"Let's just be friends at school. At least for a little while then we can come out as official. I just really do not want the entire population at the school to think I am a slut." I told him.

"You are not a slut. We did not do anything last night. Just cuddled." Jake pulled me into a hug.

"I know that. You know that. But that is not what the school population is going to assume." I told him calmly.

"Okay. We will just be friends at school. Just so you know I do not regret anything that happened here last night" Jake told me, still hugging me.

"Me neither," I told him sincerely. We both ate our breakfast. Every time I caught him looking at me I blushed. 

"Okay. Well, I will see you at school then." He told me. Scooping me into his arms for one more hug. I brushed my lips against him and he deepened the kiss. 

"Do you want me to drive you to your place?" I asked.

"Nah. My house is not far from here." He said. Pulling me to him one more time he kissed me hard "see you soon then."

"See you soon then," I said back.

The drive to school was anticlimactic. The entire time I drove I was bouncing in my seat. Excited to see Jake again. I pulled into the parking lot and took the last row spot like yesterday. I pulled my schedule out of my backpack. I needed to hand this into the office. With yesterday's events, I had forgotten.

The office was almost empty. I walked up to the secretary. Not the same one I saw yesterday. This one was a young woman with blond hair.

"Hi. I am here to show you my schedule" I told her.

"Okay. Why?" she asked

"My English teacher told me I was supposed to get all my teachers to sign it and hand it in to the office at the end of the first day. I forgot to hand it in yesterday." I told her.

"That's not a thing," She said. "Sorry to have wasted your time"

I left the office. Confused. Walking to my English class I passed Jake. He was standing in his typical posse of girls and jocks. He scrunched his eyebrows as I passed. I worked on smoothing out the confusion from my face. I did not want to worry about him. I mouthed 'Later'.

"I know right. It's confusing to see how such an ugly girl could even get into this school" Cathrine laughed. Along with everyone else in the group. Everyone that is except Jake.

I sat at my desk until class time. Watching all the students file in. Beth walked up to me. "Hey girl!" She seemed excited.

"Hey!" I matched her level of enthusiasm. "What's up?"

"Today is the day that girls will be asking boys to the dance!" She exclaimed.

"What dance?" I asked, confusion entering my tone.

"The one on Friday silly. The back to school dance!" She looked at me like I had just insulted her family. "Where has your head been? Anyway, I think I am finally going to ask Mike"

"You like Mike?" I asked.

"Yes." She blushed. "But he has not thought of me as anything other than a friend." She stuck her finger out and poked my desk "This time I am going to ask him!"

I clapped. "You should. You both are really cute together"

"Who are you going to ask?" Beth asked.

"I am not sure," I said honestly. Just then Jake entered the room and sat on the desk beside mine. "Even if I don't have anyone to go with, I promise I will go," I told Beth.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah of course! I love dances" I told her.

The rest of the English class went by really fast. Twice our teacher Jeff got distracted when he looked at me. What is that all about. I heard Jake's low growl. I giggled. Once class was over everyone filled out really fast. Jake and I were the only ones left in the classroom.

"Are you going to ask me to the dance?" Jake asked.

"We will see," I told him. Sneaking a quick kiss before walking past him and out into the hall. I could hear a longing noise follow me out of the classroom. 

Chemistry seemed to drag on. I could not focus. Thoughts spinning on if I should ask Jake to the dance. Or hold up our facade that we do not like each other.

"Who are you going to ask to the dance?" Mike asked as our teacher set us to do volcano experiments.

"Umm, I do not actually know" I answered honestly

"Well you know you and I could always go together." He said trying to be casual

"Is this not a girl asking boys to dance, kinda dance?" I asked him.

"That is just for today." He said. I looked at him confused. He continued "Today girls ask boys, tomorrow boys ask girls, Thursday anyone can ask anyone. Friday is the dance."

"Interesting system," I told him.

"Yeah, it is new this year. Something about balancing out the responsibility amongst the student population." Mike shrugged.

"I think I know who you should go with," I told him. He eyed me suspiciously. "Beth" I whispered.

"Beth would never go for me. She will get snatched up by a jock before this nerd" he pointed to himself "could even get the words out."

"Do you like her?" I asked

"Yeah. I have had a crush on Beth since elementary school. That does not mean she likes me though." He told me.

"I say go for it" I whispered to him.

Once Chemistry was done and the classroom was cleaned from the explosions the volcanoes had, we headed off to lunch. For the second time this week, I ordered food from the cafeteria. I luckily got the last vegetarian option. Walking back to my seat with Beth and Mike I passed by the table Jake was sitting at with his posse.

I must have looked at him too long because Catherine commented: "take a picture it will last longer."

I looked down at the floor walking fast. Sitting with my friends I could still see the back of Jake's head. Why was he so cute?

"Earth to Carlie" Mike said laughing

"Oh. Are you crushing on Jake?" Beth asked.

"Not really," I told her.

"But enough to think about inviting him to the dance?" Mike asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No," I told them. Eating my food.

"No," they both said in unison.

"You have been looking at the back of his head for the past ten minutes" Beth informed me.

I laughed thinking she was exaggerating. I glanced at the clock on the wall. She was right. Ten minutes really did pass.

"Even if I did like him enough to ask him to the dance. Catherine would find a way to ruin my chances" I told them.

"You are right," Mike said.

We finished eating. Walking to the gym lockers together. Mike went into the boys and we walked into the girls. Beth's locker was on the same wall as mine we both changed into our gym gear. I was leaning against my locker, waiting for Beth to finish lacing up her shoes when Catherine walked in.

Walking right up to me she stood facing me. The only thing separating us was a tiny bench. "I just wanted to tell you to quit staring at my boyfriend." She said in her snotty voice.

"I did not think you guys were dating" I commented.

"We are." She glared.

"Sure you are," I said. I might have been a bit more confident because he slept in my bed last night.

"We arrived at school together." She stated.

This statement hurt. I mean I told him to do what he would normally do. Does he normally carpool with her?

"Sorry I did not see you carpooling" I shot back.

"You will see." She started walking away from us to get ready for gym class.

Beth and I walked out of the locker room and into the main gym. Looks like today was a game of baseball. I laughed as I spotted Mike laying on a mat in the corner of the gym.

"Mike. Carlie almost got into a fight in the girl's locker room" Beth told him.

"What? How? You were only in there for a few minutes." Mike looked confused.

"I did not. I just told Catherine that I did not believe she was dating Jake." I informed him. Sitting down on the mat next to him.

"Wow. Do you have a death wish?" Mike asked with a laugh.

"No. I told him. I just did not understand the need to lie. I do not think they are dating" I told Mike.

Catherine walked into the gym then followed by her squad. She glared at me. I could not help myself. I waved back.

"Yup. Carlie has a death wish" Beth commented.

Jake walked into the gym. His eyes found mine. He seemed to relax when he saw me. Butterflies spun around my stomach. Maybe I was being dumb. Maybe we should just come out to the population as a couple.

That's when it happened. My heart lurched. Catherine took Jake's face into her hands and kissed him.


	6. Why are you Smiling?

Chapter 6:

POV: Carlie

My heart stopped. I laid back on the mat. All I saw was them kissing when I closed my eyes. Why did this hurt so much? I know we spent one night together. Not like we even officially together outside of school. I took a deep breath. I would be stronger than this. I sat up. That all occurred faster than a human could track. I wiped my face and went back to looking like an unattached onlooker.

Jake had his hands on Catharine's shoulders. I missed the moment that they broke the kiss. That was a relief. I did not actually have to picture who pulled away from the kiss being burned in my brain for the rest of my life.

"You okay?" Beth whispered to me.

"Yes. I am fine" I told her.

"It was not consensual if that changes anything for you," Mike told me. I did not trust myself to say anything else. "I can take notes for you in physics if you would like to run," Mike told me.

I shook my head "If I leave she wins." my voice was harder than I expected it to be.

The coach came out, saving me from more questions. "Put your name on the position you want to play for today." He said. Wheeling out a whiteboard.

I quickly ran over and signed up for Left outfield. Grabbing a glove out of the bag next to the whiteboard I ran outside to my position. Sitting in the field I waited for the other students to file out.

The game went by fast. Both Jake and Catherine are on the batting team. Today was just great. When Jake was standing on the third base he tried to get my attention. I refused to look at him. I distracted myself by running and catching the ball. I will have to text my future husband that I will be looking at cat rescues tonight. I could probably amazon ship a kitten to me in two days. I could get multiple kittens and fill my life with them and be happy as the crazy cat lady. I laughed.

Wrong time to laugh. Catherine was up to bat and she missed the ball. Glaring at me like I was the reason she missed the ball. Hint I was not. She just sucked. It is not my fault that I was playing baseball the second I could walk. Which was less than a month since I was born.

I wish high schoolers could actually hit the ball. All I wanted to do was run. Jake was up to bat. This was probably my only opportunity to actually run for the ball. He swung the bat and sent the ball right to me. I had to run a little way and jump but I caught it. I ran forward going to tag the person running from second to third. I took a risk and slid tagging none other than Catherine. She pouted "I guess now I will have time to kiss my boyfriend some more" She winked at me and walked away. I tossed the ball back to Mike who was pitching. Passing Beth on third base. She smiled at me as I passed.

The game was called off because the storm clouds came in. I laughed. This would never stop a game in Forks. We would continue even when the lightning started. All the California kids ran for the doors. I sat in the field letting the rain splash against my face. It reminded me of my childhood. All I wanted to do at this moment was to go home. No Jake no Catherine, nothing except my future husband and my parents. I was dumb to think I was old enough to do this on my own.

"You are getting soaked," Jake's voice said from behind me.

"So. I have other clothing inside." I did not look at him.

"I did not kiss her" he defended.

I stood up. "You're right it is raining really hard" I agreed.

As I was walking past him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a kiss. The rain splashed off our faces as we kissed.

I tried pushing him away. He held me closer. I decided to try to be uninteresting in the kiss. He pulled away after a moment "Are you done now?" I asked in an expressionless voice.

"Yes," he sighed.

I pulled my arm back and punched him hard in the mouth. I heard a crunch. I felt the bones in my hand break. Fuck.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked. He acted like he did not even feel my punch.

"Yeah, I am fine." I pushed past him walking into the school. I quickly got dressed in the locker room ignoring the pain in my hand. I will have to call dad. See which one of my family members are closest. I just really need someone to reset my hand. I knew how to do it. I just could not do it to myself. Or talk someone through it.

Once dressed I sent a quick text to Mike.  _ 'Cover for me? I need to get out of this place for the rest of the day" _

I got a text back from Mike saying  _ 'Of course girl. I got your back.' _

I held my wet clothing in my bad hand. The slight chill of them made the bones feel better. Leaving the locker room to my surprise I saw Jake.

"How is your hand?" he said smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I glared at him.

"What. I am sorry you hurt your hand but you did punch my face. So I figured I have a right to smile at that." He smiled bigger. "So seriously how is your hand?" He said concern washed over his face.

"I do not need you to come with me. I will be fine on my own." I told him. I walked into the main office.

The secretary looked at me than through me at Jake.

"Hi." I started.

Then was interrupted by Jake "Carlie fell and I fear she broke her hand. I will be taking her to the hospital," he smiled at her.

She melted. "Yes of course. I will make you both an excused absence for the rest of the day"

"Thank you miss," Jake guided me out of the office. "I am driving you to the hospital."

"No, you are not," I told him. The last thing I needed was for my parents to know that I went to the hospital. I was not 100% human. That meant being treated in a human hospital without someone in on the secret treating me would be a very bad thing. "Listen. I need to go home and ice my hand. It is not broken." I told him.

"Fine. Have it your way" He guided me to the passenger's side of a Volkswagen Rabbit. "Get in. I am driving you home then."

I climbed into the car. He got into the driver's seat and started driving us to my house. "So is this Catharine's car?" I asked. I remembered her taunting me with them carpooling today.

"What? No!" he looked at me through his side-eye. "I fixed this car up. Scouring dump yards to find all the pieces I needed."

"Oh. Sorry. Catherine told me you carpooled this morning" I was embarrassed.

"What. No, we live near each other and she is always trying to get us to carpool but, I honestly just do not want her in my car." Jake told me.

We pulled into my driveway. I walked into my house. "I am going to call my dad. He will know what to do with my hand." I told him.

I tried my dad's phone. Three times. He did not pick up.

"I can call my friend. He has set hands before." Jake said.

"Sure. I need it to be set before it heals." I told him. I walked into my gym and pulled the huge first aid kit out. Setting it on the floor beside the couch. Opening it I found the hand brace that Grandpa made for me in just this emergency. Though I do not think he thought I would need it because I punched someone in the face.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hi," he said into the phone. "Sure, Sure. Listen I need you to talk me through how to set a broken hand". He sighed "No Sam it is not my hand"

I grabbed ice out of my freezer. Apparently this is going to take a moment.

"Just talk me through it please" Jake begged "Yeah okay I did, and yes she broke her hand." he waited a moment listening to the person on the other side of the phone. "No Sam, she does not want to go to the hospital, talk me through it." he paused "I am not telling you where I am Sam. Please Just Help Me" he begged. "That is all you do?" he sounded surprised. "Oh, and we will need a brace" he looked at me. I held the brace up, Jake nodded. "Okay thank you, Sam. Hey say hi to my dad for me please" Jake hung up the phone.

Okay, this might hurt. Jake held my hand. I looked away. Felt a pop and my hand started to throb. Jake attached the brace to my hand. Covering it with the ice I had grabbed earlier.

"How does that feel?" Jake asked.

"Better," I told him truthfully "thank you Doctor Jake" I joked.

"You are a very cooperative patient," he joked back.

"I am sorry I hit you," I told him.

"You had all right to hit me. I was a jerk. I knew that you are the only girl I want and yet I did not stop Catherine from kissing me" he ducked his head as he spoke.

"Did you want to stop it?" I asked, my voice sounded small.

"Yes and I did." He answered.

"I could not watch you kissing her. So, I was not looking at who decided to look away." I cried. Feeling a tear rolling down my cheek.

"What would you rather me do?" He begged, "Did you want me to hit her the second she kissed me?"

"No. Obviously not" I sobbed.

"I am not interested in her!" he demanded, "why can you not see that?"

"Every second I see her she is flaunting you" I choked.

He pulled me onto his body. Rocking us as he did he hummed a song I had only heard a few times in my life. Seth used to hum it to me when I was a child. I relaxed into the familiar tune.

He held me until all my tears had dried. I let him cradle me. In these moments I felt like he was truly mine. The second he left this house I did not feel as secure.

"Oh." I gasped.

"What" He questioned.

"I forgot my car at school," I growled.

He laughed "there is no way that you can drive with that hand. Trust me I had a friend break her hand when I was younger. She could not drive in the brace"

"Did she also break her hand on your face?" I inquired. There was no way this happened to this boy twice.

"Actually yes." He said.

"You are ridiculous!" I giggled.

He kissed the top of my head. "How about I go and get your car from the school parking lot?" he asked.

"Sure. I will call you an uber" I kissed him hard on the mouth. He kissed me back just as hard. Leaning away from his mouth I ordered the uber. The second I was done ordering it his mouth was back on mine.

The alert that an Uber was waiting outside. It came far too fast for my liking. He kissed me one more time "I will be right back" He kissed me and ran out the door.

Quickly I packed away my first aid kit. I wandered around my house. Not planning on taking an extended day off I had nothing that I needed to do. Grabbing my wet gym clothing I loaded them in my washing machine. I perched on my couch. Dad was not near his phone. I called him enough to make him panic the second he gets back to his phone. Which one of my family members would not freak out about me being broken?

I dialled Uncle Emmett's number into my phone. This sucked. Why did I punch him with my right hand? Now I had to use my weak hand to do everything.

Uncle Emmett picked up his phone on the second ring "Hey girly what's up?" He asked.

"Hey" I hesitated. Secretly I was hoping he was also not going to pick up.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Well I might have broken my hand," I admitted in a rush.

"Might have or did?" He demanded.

"Did. Do not worry I have it set in a brace. I did not go to the hospital" I told him

"How?" He inquired.

"Well… That is not a great story… By that I mean I look like a crazy person." I told him

"Spill." He said. I could tell by his tone that he was laughing at me on the inside.

"I punched a boy in the mouth," I admitted feeling ashamed.

"Holy shit. How is the boy? Did you kill him?" He sounded more serious than I had ever heard my Uncle sound before.

"He is fine. Trust me he has a thick skull" I sighed into the phone.

"Do I want to know why you punched him?" Emmett's voice was now the one I called his dad's voice.

"I do not know. Do you?" I asked

"You know what, just tell me one thing." He paused "did he try to"

I interrupted "no. He was being kind. I just overreacted. I have a crush on him and he kissed another girl and yeah." I stopped myself.

"Awe! Rosalie!" He called "Guess what!"

"Uncle Emmett!" I screamed into the phone.

"What Emmett?" I heard Auntie Rosalie's voice over the phone.

"You're on speaker kiddo tell your Aunty" Uncle Emmett commented.

"I punched a boy in the face and broke my hand" I repeated into the phone defeated.

"No. Not that part!" Emmett said.

"You broke your hand, are you okay? Do you need us to come over?" Aunty Rosalie's concerned voice came through the phone.

"I think she is fine Rosalie" Uncle Emmett's voice sounded like his innuendo tone."Tell her why you hit the boy" he prompted.

I fell back onto the couch sighing. "Because I have a crush on him," I said.

"You have a crush!" Aunty Rosalie cheered.

"Our little girl is growing up!" Emmett joined in the cheering.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Aunty Rosalie asked.

"I tried. Dad did not pick up his phone" I told her.

Jake walked back into the house then. "Hey, guys I am going to have to let you go. Can you let mom and dad know that I am fine?" I asked

Jake came up and kissed my other cheek.

"Is he there right now?" Aunty Rosalie asked.

"Of course he is there" Uncle Emmett commented.

"Can you let mom and dad know I am fine and safe?" I begged them.

"Of course we can. Do you want them to call you or…" She trailed off.

"Whatever they want. If you think they are in a good mind to call me, let them" I told her.

"You kids have fun. Bye Ren!" Uncle Emmett said.

"Be safe" Aunty Rosalie commented.

"I will, I love you both," I said.

"Love you too," they said at the same time.

We hung up the phone.

"Your family?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. I called my dad three times when we were looking for guidance to find out how to fix my hand. So I called my Uncle to let him know I am fine." I told him.

"That makes sense." Jake's face looked like he was holding something back.

"What do you want to ask me?" I said to him.

"I am just wondering how someone in community college gets a house like this." His arms gesture around to the house "without parents also living here?" He asked.

"Oh". I paused. "That's fair. My parents are really overprotective. But they have to work a lot. So I convinced them to let me try life on my own." I told him almost all the truth.

"You wanted to try freedom so soon?" Jake asked.

"I am an only child. My parents did not think they could have children. My dad called me their miracle baby. That is a lot to live up to all the time. I was lucky growing up to have an extended family that did not treat me like I was consistently breakable. My Uncles would teach me to fight. My best friend would go out hunting with me. Of course, I have a grandfather that loves fishing. So I spent my Saturday mornings out on a boat, just my grandfather, his best friend, my best friend and me. I had a perfect life. I just wanted to know what it would feel like to start somewhere on my own I guess" I told him.

"I get that. You do not know this but I also live on my own." Jake said.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah. I kinda ran away from home." Jake looked ashamed.

"Can I ask why?" I questioned.  


"Of course you can ask. For you, I would answer anything." He kissed me.

I pulled him upstairs. Growing up with my mom I learned that bedrooms are the place for deep conversations. I guided him to the bed. We sat in the middle. Enjoying the sun coming through the floor to ceiling windows.

"Tell me," I whispered.

"I ran away from home. It was a spur of the moment decision. I thought I was in love when I was younger. When I found out that the person I loved was getting married to another guy. It broke me. I had a good support network but they also supported the girl marrying the other man. I was heartbroken. So I just ran. Taking nothing, I fled the community. Picking up the few odd jobs that I could find. I soon made my way down here. This past summer I made quite a bit of money. That meant I had enough in the bank to go to school and finish my education. Then I met you. Now we are here" Jake finished.

"Is it rude for me to say that I am glad that you did not fall in love with the other girl?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course not. Because I was made for you." Jake told me.

I smiled.

"Have you had contact with your family since you left?" I asked

"Here and there. I can never truly get away from my family. They are always in my head" Jake laughed. I joined in, he did not have a clue how real that statement was for me.

"Seriously when was the last time you talked to them?" I bugged him.

"Today" He looked into my eyes. Touching my hand splint "I called a close family friend to find out how to set your hand." He sighed "I am sorry about this by the way."

"Don't be. I was the one who punched you" I commented.

He kissed me. I fell into his kisses. Losing myself in his touch.

We emerged from our makeout session when I heard my phone ringing. Jake stopped kissing me. "Don't stop. If they truly need me they will call again" I told him. Pulling him back onto me. The phone stopped ringing "see I told you they did not need me" I kissed him harder.

The phone rang again. I growled. "Now that is sexy" Jake said.

I rolled over grabbing my phone. "Hey I will start dinner," Jake said. Leaving me to answer the phone alone.

I answered the phone "Hello?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Mom's voice came through the phone.

"Yes, mom I am fine. Just a misunderstanding and my human side getting hurt" I told her.

"You punched a boy?" She asked.

"You talked to Uncle Emmett?" I questioned.

"Yes. Now tell me why did you punch the boy?" Mom's voice sounded amused.

"He let another girl kiss him," I told her. Feeling pathetic.

"AND?" She prodded.

"And it made me jealous. Insanely jealous. So when he tried to explain why he kissed the other girl I tried to hold in how upset I was. Then he kissed me trying to make me realize that he liked me too. But mom I was so mad at him. So, I punched him in the mouth." I told my mom. Feeling embarrassed.

"Uncle Emmett said you broke your hand," Mom reported.

"Yeah. Do not worry I have it set in a brace" I told her. Unconsciously squeezing my broken hand, feeling flames spread throughout the injury. 

"Okay. Honey are you sure you are old enough to live on your own? That reaction was not one of a grown adult. It was more of one a child would do" She told me.

"I know mom" I felt so bad!

"Is the boy okay?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, he is fine. Hard-headed." I laughed.

"So you have a crush. Do you need parental supervision?" She asked.

"Did you need parental supervision" I shot back

"Fine. You’re right. Okay, I just wanted to check in and make sure my baby girl is okay. You are okay, right? You know I will drive to you in a heartbeat, all you have to do is ask."

"I know mom. Yes, I am okay. Just made a rash decision" I told her.

"I love you, nudger," Mom said. I felt my heart expand.

"I love you too my mommy!" I told her.

We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. I left my phone on the bed and ran down to eat dinner with Jake. I was stuffed full of hamburgers.

"Jake you are an amazing cook" I congratulated him.

"Thank you. I had to learn to cook from a young age." He told me. Glancing outside he added "As much as I do not mind wearing the same clothes every day, it might become obvious soon. I think I need to run home and pack a bag." He looked at me.

"Of course." I hopped up and grabbed a bright purple large rolling luggage from the front hall closet. "Use this. I want you to pack to stay awhile." I told him.

"How long is a while?" He questioned.

"Let's start with forever and see if we want longer," I told him.

He kissed me hard. "I will be back as fast as I can."

"Be safe" I whispered against his mouth.

"Of course. Anything for you." He kissed me one more time then walked out of the house with the luggage.

I quickly ran upstairs and made room for him in my closet. That did not take up enough time. I ran tossing my gym clothes into the dryer and turning it on. Running upstairs I took a shower. Changing into a pair of my silk green pyjamas.

I got a text from Husband.  _ 'Heard you broke your hand are you okay?' _

I texted him back  _ 'yeah that was embarrassing. It's a long story' _

Text from Husband.  _ 'Oh I know your Uncle told me the second he found out' _

I texted back  _ 'oh good so everyone knows now?' _

Text from Husband.  _ 'No. Not everyone. I do not think anyone has told Sam and Emily yet. You know she is in labour right now!' _

I texted him back  _ 'Yay! New Baby!' _

Text from Husband  _ ', Yeah everyone is really excited. You will have to come to visit soon' _

I texted him back  _ 'soon! I promise. Seth, I am really tired. I have to go to sleep. Is that okay?' _

Text from Husband  _ 'of course honey. I am so glad you are safe' _

I texted him back  _ 'I love you' _

Text from Husband  _ 'I love you! ;)' _

I left the text unopened. Placing my phone on its charger. I curled into my bed. Trying to keep myself awake. I fell asleep as I heard Jake coming into the house.


	7. Boundaries

Chapter 7:

POV: Carlie.

I woke up in the middle of the night. My hand was killing me. I think I had been running on pure adrenaline, forcing the pain away. Now that I was relaxed and had no adrenaline pumping through my veins. I untangled myself from Jake's arms. Sitting up on the side of my bed. Jake rolled over completely asleep, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. Grabbing my phone I headed downstairs.

I turned on my tv and plopped down onto the couch. Debating taking painkillers. I hate painkillers, they make me feel high. Even something small like Tylenol. I once sprained my ankle and my dad gave me a dose of Tylenol. I have never hallucinated more in my life. Grandpa thinks it has an effect on my gift. Forcing my visions outside of myself for me to watch. That is why I have not taken any painkillers for the past ten years. The only time I have taken them is when I am really sick and under family supervision. If my hand pain gets worse I might book a flight home so I can take some.

I need a distraction. Flipping my phone over I went to text Seth back. If anyone of my friends would be willing to be a distraction it would be Seth. Weird. His text message was off the main screen. I thought unanswered and unopened text messages stayed on the main screen. I stared at my phone confused. No, the message should have definitely stayed on the main screen. Opening my phone I flipped over to Seth's messages. Maybe I had answered him in my sleep. Nope. His message was still there and unopened. Wow, the pain is making me lose my mind. Maybe I am just crazy.

I called him. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey," Seth said, his voice laced in sleep.

"Hi," I said, my voice still sounded confused.

"What's up?" He asked, picking up on my confused voice.

"My hand really hurts," I admitted.

"Which is making you confused?" He sounded more confused.

"No. I am confused about my phone. I left your message unanswered and unopened when I fell asleep. It was not on my lock screen when I went to call you." I told him. Feeling crazier as I admitted this.

"No that is weird" Seth validated.

"I thought so. That is not the reason I am calling you though." I told him.

"Oh? What is the real reason you are calling me?" He sounded more awake.

"To distract me from my hand," I told him.

"Shit. Your hand is setting right?" He asked.

"Yeah. It has been setting for at least eight hours now" I told him.

"Oh gosh you are now in the worst part of it," He told me. "This part is when your hand's muscles adjust to your bone placement. Your nerves will feel like they are on fire in your hand."

A sob escaped my lips. I had been working so hard on keeping it in. His confirmation that this was the worst part of the pain, just made me realize how much pain I truly was in. I stood up quickly and ran to my freezer. Jamming my hand in the icebox. 

"Honey! Do you need me to run down to you?" Seth sounded like he was distressed.

"No" I cried. "I will be fine" Tears streamed down my face. I had told Seth that I had a crush. Not that said crush is currently sleeping in my bed. 

"I can be there in an hour," Seth told me.

"No. Do not come here. In an hour this pain will be over I know it" I told him. I hoped I sounded convincing. I really did not need Seth to judge me for my actions with Jake. 

"Honey you need to do what we did when you broke your ankle when you were younger," Seth said.

"I did not break my ankle I only sprained it," I told him my voice quivered slightly.

"You did break your ankle" Seth stated. "Your dad knew that you would freak out if you knew you broke it. So told us all to call it sprained."

"What. No." I let out a slight sob. Remembering my dad telling me he just wanted to make sure my sprain healed the very best.

"Yes. Baby girl, you broke your ankle. Sprains do not require that boot doc put you in" Seth commented.

My hand was finally fully numb. I pulled my hand out of the freezer shaking off the excess ice that stuck to the metal in the brace. The movement made my hand sting. I released another sob.

"Honey. If you are not going to let me come to you. You need to be unconscious during this time of healing." Seth begged me.

"Talk me to sleep?" I asked him. My voice sounded small. Walking over to my couch I curled up laying my head on my phone so I could still hear Seth's voice. Seth had talked me to sleep often when I was sick or hurt. His voice held something in it that would comfort me. I relaxed as I listened to his deep breathing. Waiting for him to start. I pulled a couch blanket over me and shut off the tv. Listening to nothing but Seth's voice.

"Emily had her baby. It is a boy. She named him Jayden. The second Leah looked at him she imprinted. So that is a bit of weirdness that is currently happening. I went on patrol yesterday and chased a human feeder off the land. It was not friendly. Your dad is pissed that he allowed you to live on your own for the first time and that is when you develop a crush. I think he wanted to do the entire dad's routine. You know the guy comes to pick you up for a date and the dad is shining his gun" Seth laughed. I felt myself drifting as he talked. "Claire really wants you to come home. She says that La Push got so much more boring without you here. Quill keeps thinking about proposing to Claire. DO NOT TELL HER." He warned. "She has been dropping hints that she would like him to propose. Though she has been doing that since they got pretend married when she was seven. Do you remember that? Embry and I were Quill's best men and you stood as Clair's maid of honour. You girls convinced Alice to make everyone outfits. Though you wanted your outfit to be themed like the little mermaid. It worked because Claire wanted to be Cinderella." Seth's voice held a steady tempo. I was starting to fall asleep. My breathing was even and consistent. I took a deep breath. That was the way I showed I was falling asleep. "Okay, my favourite person. I hear your breathing. I am going to sing you the song that you would always fall asleep too. I love you." Seth's voice sounded so loving.

"I love you too" I mumbled into the phone.

Seth began to sing the Quileute lullaby. It reminded me of Jake's song. After a few moments, I was asleep. I heard Seth tell me "I love you, honey. If you need me please tell me to come. I will be there in a heartbeat."

I woke to the morning sun streaming through my bedroom windows. Rolling over I stretched. My hand did not feel like it was broken anymore.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" I heard Jake say.

"Good morning" I answered refusing to open my eyes. Feeling his lips on my cheek I smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned.

"Much better," I told him.

"How much better? Like going to school better?" He inquired.

"Yeah I feel good enough to go to school," I told him. Shooting straight up in bed.

"You sure?" He looked concerned.

"Yeah I feel fine today," I told him. I looked around my bedroom. Instantly confused. "How am I in bed? I thought I passed out on the couch." I questioned

"You did. I found you sleeping on the couch last night." His eyebrows pulled together.

"I needed to ice my hand last night. I did not want to wake you" I told him

"Your face was stained with tears. Next time please wake me." He took a deep breath to steady himself "I have never woken up in as much of a panic as I did last night."

"I am sorry," I told him, touching his face with my good hand.

"It's okay. I am just relieved that you are alright." He told me

I kissed him. He kissed me back with a little less energy than he did last night. Did he think I was fragile now?

"I will go start breakfast," He said. Leaving the room without another kiss. 

Quickly I took off my brace and moved my hand. Everything seemed to be in order. Thank you vampire half for your fast healing abilities. The only thing left on my hand that would show I had been hurt was a slight blue and purple bruise along my knuckles.

Quickly I got dressed in a long shirt and leggings opting for the ballerina flats I wore yesterday. Tossing my hair I let it hang in its natural relaxed curls. Running down the stairs I saw Jake sitting on an island chair.

"I made us oatmeal today." Jake said "My mom used to call it a cure-all. If we played out in the rain the day before she would make us this. So we would not catch a cold"

“My Grandfather insisted on the same thing growing up,” I told him. Grabbing the spoon with my injured hand. 

“No brace today?” Jake asked. 

“I do not think I need it. My hand feels fine. Maybe I was just being a baby yesterday. You can check for yourself. I think it is just bruised today.” I told him. Praying he would buy it. 

He held my hand softly in his. Gently brushing my knuckles. 

“I think you are right.” He laughed “Maybe you have supernatural healing.” 

I forced a playful laugh. Oh, Jake, what you do not know. 

I happily ate the oatmeal. He had flavoured it with sugar and cinnamon. It was so good. I grabbed my gym clothes out of the dryer tossing them into my backpack.

"Ready to go?" I asked Jake.

He had changed into a white shirt with a red flannel button up on top with his usual worn jeans and sneakers. " Um," He started, "Listen I need to run home before school I forgot something."

"Oh okay. Well, we can stop by your house on the way to school" I told him grabbing my keys off the hook.

"Um. No, I need to go alone." He said.

I looked at him confused. "Okay, I guess" I mumbled.

"I will see you at school," He said, kissing me on my forehead and walking out the door.

That was weird. I shook my head clearing it of his weirdness. Climbing into the car I drove to school. Walking into English I had half expected to see Jake waiting in his chair. Beth was already in the classroom and she waved me over.

"You ditched school yesterday?" She commented. Not judging my decisions just commenting that it happened.

"Yeah. I needed to get out of this place for the afternoon." I told her. Folding my hands on my desk.

"Oh my god what happened to your hand, it’s purple!" She screeched.

"Nothing. I take a boxing class and I must have punched the bag too frequently" I told her.

"You. Are. A. Badass!" She said admiringly.

"Thanks. But I do not think I am a complete badass. True badasses would not have had to leave school yesterday because their crush kissed someone else" Saying that out loud still stung.

The class started with no sign of Jake. Weird. I would have thought he would show up by now. When class ended and there was still no sign of him I pulled out my phone to text him. Shit. I do not have a number. How could a boy be sleeping at my house and I do not have his number. I shrugged it off. Something must have come up. It is not like I own the boy. 

I might need to talk to Seth about proper dating boundaries. I would ask my parents. Although I think breaking and entering to watch them sleep is crossing a line. 

Distracted by that thought I did not notice Jeff standing in front of me blocking the door. 

“I noticed you had not been paying as much attention as you normally do in my classes” Jeff stated looking down my shirt. 

“Sorry, sir. I will pay better attention in the future. Just distracted today.” I admitted. Hopefully, the truth in my voice would get me out of this conversation. 

“Do not worry. You are not in trouble yet.” He stated, biting his lip. “That is unless you want to be, little girl” 

“I do not want to be in trouble with you Sir,” I told him. Taking advantage of him looking at my breasts to slip out the door. What the fuck was that. I walked to Chemistry faster than I normally would have. 

Mike was nervous as I entered the chemistry classroom. I pushed aside my creepy encounter with Jeff, focusing on him. His hands fidgeting and rearranging his pencils every two seconds.

"You okay?" I asked him

"Is it that obvious?" He asked

"A little. Why are you nervous" I commented.

"Today is the day that the boys get to invite the girls to the party." He said. Swallowing hard.

"And?" I asked.

"AND. I am going to ask Beth but what if she says no. If she doesn't like me! What if this ruins our friendship!" He panicked. Putting his head down on the desk in defeat. I laughed. "Why are you laughing," his muffled voice asked.

"She likes you Mike," I told him.

"No, she does not." He countered back

"Yes, she does. She was going to ask you to the dance yesterday. Probably chickened out." I told him.

"You're sure?" He stated.

"Yes, I am sure. Have you seen the way she looks at you? You are the only thing she wants in this world, Mike." I told him.

"Holy crap." Mike gasped.

The teacher started class and would glare at Mike any time he even started to ask me another question.

I walked with Mike to the cafeteria. The second he spotted Beth he walked up to her. Got down on one knee. He pulled a rose out of his backpack. Taking her hand he asked "Beth will you go to the dance this Friday with me?"

"Yes!" She screamed.

He stood up and they hugged. It was really cute to watch.

"Why are you not at school?" I overheard one of Catherine's posse talking on the phone. "Wait what!" She paused. I listened closer. "You and Jake had sex!" She cheered.

My heart broke. I walked with my friends to our table. Now the third wheel in their happy relationship. I tried to zone out. Escape the pain in my heart. The pain that felt like my heart was being skinned like an onion. Until the middle raw and bleeding were left to drain out of my body. 

Poking at the food on my plate I ignored the human commotions. Trying to not let the others know how much that pronouncement hurt me. Mike and Beth must not have heard it. By tomorrow everyone in this school would be talking about it. This is what humans do. They gossip. They lie. They use people. 

Why in the world did I ever think it was okay to fall for a human. I needed someone from my world. Not this world. Not this human world that is held together by laws of practicality. My world was not practical in any way. Even bringing a human into it was considered illegal. Fuck me. 

Even as my heart was bleeding I did not want to let go of him. I wanted Jake. Even if it was only for the night. Even if in the morning he went home and fucked her. I shook my head what the fuck am I thinking. Where is my self-respect? 

I don't have any. Not when it comes to him. I want him more. I need him more. I would walk through hot coals for this man. This man that spent the last two nights in my bed that is now most likely in bed with another. The boy did not even have the decency to tell me he was not coming to school today. Not that he could have texted me.

Next time I see him I should give him my number. 

Next time. Fuck my heart. I gave it away to someone who… who used it. For what? We hadn’t. I shook my head. I am jumping to conclusions with only having gossip to tell me the truth. I will see Jake later today and this will all be cleared up. 

Jake did not show up for the remainder of the day. Neither did Catherine. I had finally given up all hope as I walked into autobody.

"Girly you were not here yesterday. Due to the accident, the school is taking the time to reevaluate the safety gear in this classroom. So you won't be having class today." The teacher said.

"Okay, sir. Do you know when we will be having class?" I asked.

"Not yet. The school will announce it over the speakers. Whenever they decide this is a safe enough classroom environment" He said. The look on his face told me that he wanted the school to buck the fuck up. 

I nodded

Walking out to my car I could not stop the feeling of betrayal. I knew Jake was not mine. What if Catherine's friend was right. What if my Jake. I paused. Not my. What if Jake did choose to have sex with her. So what. He was a human boy. This was nothing more than a crush.

I called my mom. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey nudger what's up?" her voice sounded happy.

"My heart is confused mom," I told her. Connecting the phone to my car so I could talk as I drove.

"What is it confused about?" she asked

"You know how I have a crush," I said

"Yes. on. What is his name again nug?" she questioned

"Jake" I let out in a sob

"Ugh. Why are Jakes the worst" She commented to herself

"What?" I asked

"I had issues with a boy named Jake when I was around your age. He drove me up the wall. I even punched him" She said matter of factly

I laughed "As a human or a vampire?"

"Human. That punch did much more damage to me than I did to him. Jakes have thick skulls" She told me.

"Yes they do," I confirmed.

"Honey if your heart is confused take some space. That is always what I needed." She advised

"You know what mom you are right," I told her.

"Glad I could help." Her voice sounded happy.

We said our goodbyes as I drove up to my driveway. Parking my car in the garage. I started walking past Aunty Rosalie's gift when I decided I needed to go hunting. Running upstairs I put on my hunting gear. There was a knock at my front door. Opening it I found a delivery person asking me to sign for a package. I did. Bringing the package inside I saw that It was a new hoodie from Uncle Emmett. It smelled like him.

Uncle Emmett was always giving me gifts when I needed them. I think he looked at me as his little sister. Growing up we had been scolded together by the others enough to give us a sibling bond. The scent of him now was comforting. It made my heart stitch together. Auntie Rose was always acting as my second mother. Uncle Emmett is always the older brother. This might have been why I got away with a lot of stuff growing up. Auntie Rose would say no. Uncle Emmett would find a way to distract her. 

I put the hoodie on. Walking out into my garage I got in the flashy car. I would drive until I found a forest big enough to hide me in. I needed to escape my mind. I needed to escape and give into my vampire nature.


	8. In Her Husbands Bed.

Chapter 8

POV: Jacob

I climbed into my Volkswagen Rabbit and began driving back to my house. I did not lie to her. I did not lie to her. I do need to go back to my place. I needed to get back to my place. I needed to. Ugh, she would not understand. I am so frustrated. I have only ever been more frustrated once in my life. Fuck. Stop thinking about that time. It is going to hurt me more in the long run. I could not stop myself from bringing up the memory of Bella.

I remember her telling me to kiss her. Her lips against mine. Our future laid out before us. The possibility of our children. I could see it in her eyes as she threw that all away. My heart falling out of my chest, never feeling it again.

My heartfelt like it was being bitten and ripped then fed to the seagulls at a McDonalds' parking lot when I got the wedding invite. I took mine and dropped it in a puddle outside my father's house. That is what I thought about their wedding. Not worth the paper it was printed on. I phased and ran. I did not pay attention to where I was going or what I was doing. I was hunting animals to eat. In a way, I was doing the exact same thing Bella would be doing soon enough when her heart stopped beating. I tuned that out.

_ Hey Jake how are you doing? Seth asked. _

Ugh. Bella, please stop getting Seth to check in on me. It's so annoying you picked your life. You picked a life without me in it. You picked your life with that leech. You want to marry that leech. Leave me alone. You are marrying him. You want to have sex with him! I ran faster, thinking wolf, thinking wolf.

_ Hey Jake. So they got married. I want to say she did not look good but she did. Alice really outdid herself. _

I phased back to human as my pack tried to fill me in on what I missed. Laying there naked on a random forest floor I cried. I heaved vomiting up my last bit of meat that I had ripped off a deer. I sobbed. Having my brain to myself. Only my brain. I had no home. No love. No family. I was alone. This is how I will always be. I can not phase if this is what they are going to be thinking about. I heard people nearby. Quickly phasing back I ran.

_ COME HOME JAKE Sam ordered. _

An alphas order is something that you are not meant to ignore. I felt my back try to bend. My feet tried to point me in a new direction. I was not going home. I am not going home. I felt my body start to run without my command. I was running home. I knew I was running home. My brain tried to convince me that I was doing the right thing. I was listening to my alpha. That is what I was born to do. I could hear the collective relief of my brothers and Leah as I ran closer to home. This is what I was born to do. I was born to listen to Sam.

_ NO! _

I stopped myself mid-stride. Feeling the dirt slide up with me. Leaving skid marks carved into the earth in my path. 

_ I WAS NOT MEANT TO FOLLOW THE GRANDSON OF LEVI ULEY! I AM DONE TAKING ORDERS FROM YOU. I AM NOT A PART OF YOUR PACK! _

I heard a collective cry and felt a mental snap. I was no longer part of the pack. Now a free wolf. Running like that for a while. I lost track of time. The increased loneliness had drained the motivation from me. I found myself craving human interaction. I tried to get myself reconnected with Sam's pack. It did not work. I found myself searching through a donation bin late at night. I found a pair of semi fitting clothing. I walked down the streets of this city. I did not know the name of this city. I did not care to discover it. No matter the city I would not have Bella. No matter the place I stood right now I would not find my imprint. 

I found a construction site. I walked onto the sight and found some nice soft sand and fell asleep. In the morning I awoke to the sound of humans. This made me panic. I had not allowed myself near-human interaction in so long! I turned to see construction workers arriving at the job sight. I needed to sneak away. Walking slowly I almost made it when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"If you are going to use my site as a bedroom the least you can do is put some work in," a man's voice said.

Turning slowly I looked at the man "I have no training" I said.

"No training needed. I have been in your shoes once." the man said "my name is Joey. Let me help you out by getting you some skills and some money"

I agreed to work for that man. I quite enjoyed construction work. I would phase often trying to reconnect with my pack. It never worked. Working for him for 10 years I gained enough skills to work on any construction site. After 15 years I needed to move companies. This not ageing thing was going to bite me in the butt if I stayed longer. I ended up working for two companies full time. I worked hard enough to gain enough money that I could afford to buy my own place. I found a job in California that I could not pass up. A summer of hard construction work gave me enough money to retire. I could finally take some time off to go to community college. Before starting school I wanted to make sure everything was fine with my family. I drove into Forks before I chickened out. I did not want to know what happened to everyone. I turned my car around and drove away.

I moved into a low-end apartment building on the rough end of town. I knew I had enough money to live in a nicer place but I did not want to. I at least moved into the nicest apartment on the rough side of town. It had underground parking so the Volkswagen Rabbit I built would be safe. I felt silly building another Volkswagen Rabbit, I had a good one sitting at home in my dad's garage. It just made me feel better connected to my past to have a similar car.

I went for a jog on the beach. That's when I came across her. She was everything Bella was not. Long blond hair, tanned skin, blue eyes. She was just what I needed to get over Bella. I jogged beside her. "Hey," I said.

She faltered in her jog. "Hi," she said with a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Names Jake," I told her.

"You are very cute Jake." She told me.

"Thank you. Are you from around here?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I go to the Community college here in town," she said

"Me too," I stated.

We stopped jogging under an abandoned lifeguarding station on the beach. I kissed her. She moaned against my lips. Kissing me harder. We laid down in the sand making out. Her hands grabbed my gym shorts. Trying to slide them down my body. I broke our kiss.

"What are you doing?" I asked between kisses

"Are we not going to have sex?" She asked.

"I was not planning on it," I told her.

"What why not. You're hot I am hot. We are young. Why should we not have sex right now?" She asked.

"Well maybe because I don't even know your name," I told her.

"Oh yeah. I'm Catherine so do you want to have sex now?" Catherine said.

"No thank you," I told her "I am not the type to met and have sex on the same day"

"Oh, a gentleman. Do not worry I am on birth control so you don't have to use a condom." Catherine told me as she started shimmying her shorts down.

I quickly got up. "I'm sorry I can't" I quickly ran all the way back to my apartment.

I had been avoiding Catherine for the past week. Of course, she has to live in my apartment. She made me late to school on my first day! Leaving the garage only when she had left for school. Walking into English class on the first day I already made a teacher my enemy for showing up late. I glanced at the seating plan and noticed an Asian boy sitting in my spot. Could not blame him though. He was sitting next to a very pretty girl. Her copper hair shines beautifully against her pale skin. I sat next to her. That class did not go well. I felt a pull to the girl next to me. Her scent was the right amount of woodsy and sweet. I could not focus on the lecture. The best I could do was focus on her handwriting. Her hands, her skin, her hair, her scent. Get a handle on it, Jake. 

I arrived at my apartment. Pulling into the underground parking. Catherine was there. I ignored her pulling into my parking space. She stood outside my door. I unrolled my window, not in the mood to deal with her right now. 

“Jake. Let's stop beating around the bush. I will be upstairs in my apartment wearing this.” She told me. Showing me a picture of her in a thong and nothing else. “See you there”

I could tell she was trying to walk sexily. My stomach turned. I did not want her. I wanted Carlie. Yet. Carlie has a husband. He texted her last night. When was that going to come up Carlie?   


I felt like getting out of my car and succumbing to my impulses. Making us even. If I fucked Catherine she could not blame me. How often did she fuck her husband?   


The thought of putting my dick anywhere near Catherine made it want to climb inside itself. The girl was basically a hot walking STD vending machine. Even if she wasn't I do not want her. I want a taken woman. 

I drove out of the parking garage going back on the main road. Feeling myself shiver. I needed to switch forms to escape the emotion. The pull of the comforting wolf form was strong. 

I focused on the road ahead of me. I just walked away from my imprint. For what! So I could go home to my shitty apartment and phase. I know I am mad at her for not telling me that she has a significant other. I feel betrayed. 

So what if she has a husband. At that thought, I only saw red with rage. Turning my car around I drove. Until I could find a forest where I could become a wolf and hunt some bloodsuckers.


	9. Going for a Run

Chapter 9:

POV: Carlie.

I pulled into an almost deserted pull out on the side of the road. The only other car parked here made me furious. Does everyone now have a Volkswagen Rabbit! I had passed at least 3 of them on my way here. Each time I felt my body try to grab my phone and send him a text. Maybe something happened. Maybe he is hurt. Maybe a vampire ate him on his drive home.

That last one was unsettling. I had never been allowed near a vampire who lived off human blood. My family had friends that drank human blood. I never hunted with them. Obviously because I do not participate. I have vampire numbers in my phone that drink human blood. Those vampires are still a family only visit basis. I am not allowed to meet them without family supervision. I disagreed with that. I should be allowed to meet up with any vampire I wanted. At the end of the day that is half my heritage. 

Uncle Jasper had friends who drank blood visit often, dad always insisted they go meet somewhere else. I knew that our way of life was not considered natural to a lot of vampires. In all honesty it has been the only way I have known how to live. Probably also the only reason Jake is still alive. He was the only person whose blood truly called to me. If I had not been resisting and training myself to not want human blood I might have bitten him. It was not sweet smelling like all human blood. It smelled woodsy and had a diffrent tang to the scent. Whatever was different about his blood drew me to him. 

I shook my head. We are not here to think about Jake. We are here to stop thinking about him. I started walking into the forest. The scent of the hoodie made me smile. For a while in my childhood I had demanded that I become a full vampire. I hated being alone, the only one. So my parents made me a deal. They would make all my clothing smell like a full vampire so that I could pretend. Now it was just a comforting scent. I had no desire to become a full vampire. I had gotten used to being in a group rarer than real vampires. 

Leah helped a lot with that. One day I was really upset that there was no one else like me. It was the same day I found out that my parents could not give me a sibling. Leah pulled me out of my room and out into the rain.

"You and me are the same kid" Leah screamed

"How. You're a wolf" I screamed back.

"Yeah. The first ever girl wolf. How do you think that feels?" She asked.

"Well at least you know you're supposed to exist. At least you have a brother!" I told her.

"Honey you need to realize we are all here for a reason. Bitching and complaining is not going to solve our problems" She spit back at me

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I asked her. I think she heard the defeat in my voice.

"You accept your fate. Lean on your friends when time gets hard" She told me. "Or run away. I have first hand experience that that works too."

That stung. I knew who she was referring to. My mom's best friend ran away when he could not handle being different. He had decided that he could not be a wolf anymore and cut all ties before I was born. My mom still cried about it. Well as close to crying as vampires got anyway. It was silent and heartbreaking each time. 

"Your right. I'm sorry" I told Leah tears rushing down my face.

She pulled me into a hug. "Do not be upset. You are special. Just had a bad day that is all."

A tear ran down my face at the memory. I had forgotten to call Leah and congratulate her on imprinting. That was huge. It meant that she might be able to have a baby after all. I will call her on my way home after I hunt.

The trees here were thick. Not leaving much room to run through. I ran through the trees swerving every few inches to not run into another tree. This was ridiculous. Grabbing onto the base of one tree I began to climb. I reached the top and started jumping from tree to tree.

I soared through the trees. Not caring what direction I was headed. Jumping from top to top. After a while the forest began to thin. Giving me more room to run on the ground. Jumping off my tree, flipping in the air landing gracefully on the forest floor. I needed to begin my hunt. Searching my wrists for a hair tie. Shit. I hated hunting with my hair down. It always got in the way. I tucked my long hair down my shirt. Holding it back more securely by flipping the hood of my hoodie up. This also worked in my favour. Animals had always been more drawn to my family's scent over mine. With Uncle Emmetts scent my hunt today might actually be a challenge. 

POV: Jacob

I had been running through the forest all day. It felt good. The human part of me felt guilty. I ditched Carlie today. Letting her down felt like a consistent throb on my heart. This is what I needed though, I needed to get away from her. From her touch. Her smell. Her smile. Just be myself for a moment. Maybe I will call Sam tonight and ask him for advice on this entire imprint thing. Truly never thought that it would happen to me. So I really did not pay attention to what they experienced. Mainly just looked at it like a bystander, ignoring the thoughts as much as I could. When I was a part of the pack the idea of imprinting hurt me. The only girl I wanted to imprint on had chosen another man. Now that I have imprinted I find out she is married. Just my luck.

What if she is not married. Maybe that is what this generation of humans are doing. They choose someone to be their husband in their phone as a joke. This excuse sounded stretched even to me. If she was married, where was the guy? They must be on a break if I had not met him yet.

Counting the days I have known Carlie oh crap. Today is only the third day! It had felt like I had known her my entire life. That is why the pain of finding out she had a husband felt like an icicle being plunged into my heart. I am such an idiot! I have not told her I phase into a wolf and yet when I find she is keeping something from me I flip out. I have to get back to my car. To my phone. I need to call her and I need to apologize.

Running back to my car I crossed the scent. Vampire. I have not hunted one in so long. I was tempted to follow the scent to hunt. ' _ After _ ' I told myself. Feeling the need to call Carlie more than my need to kill the vampire. Wow Imprinting made you soft. I phased in the bushed near my car. Pulling back on my jean shorts. Not bothering to look around. Reaching into the glove compartment I grabbed my phone. Shit I dont have her number.

I called the school. This was a long chance. They picked up after the third ring.

"Hello" the secretary said

"Hi. My name is Jake white and I missed school today because I was really sick. Anyway my friend Carlie told me she would text me the pages to read for class all I needed to do was ask. The thing is I just called the number I had for her and I have her old number programmed into my phone. Is there any way you could tell me her number on file so I can get the homework?" I rattled into the phone. Adding a cough at the end to make it seem legitimate.

"We do not do that Jake" the secretary said.

"Please I wont tell anyone" I must have sounded desperate.

"Fine" she raddled off her number. I quickly wrote it down on my hand.

"Thank you," I said. Handing up the phone

I put Carlies number into my phone. I went to text her but stopped. That felt informal. I had just ditched her for an entire day!

I called her phone. Leaning my chair back in the Rabbit. All I wanted was to hear her voice. The only thing I needed right now was her.

"Hello" Carlie said.

"Hello Carlie it's Jake" I spoke into my phone a little bit for it to be mistaken as cool.

"Hi Jake. I did not know you had my number" she said.

"I did not. So I used my one superpower, my charm." I tried to say that confidently. Honestly I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. For fucks sake I had only not seen her for a day. I haven't seen my family in years and my heart did not behave like this.

"Well I am glad." She said.

"I am sorry about today." I told her.

"Sorry about what?" She asked. It sounded like she was running.

"Sorry that I ditched you all day. I did need to grab something from my house and then another something came up" I smacked my palm against my forehead. I am an idiot.

"Sure, Sure" Carlie said. I thought I was the only one who said that. Weird. 

"So anyway I would like to make it up to you. Maybe a walk by the beach tonight?" I asked her. My heart actually hurt that is how fast it was beating. I was like a cartoon character feeling my heart in my throat as I waited for the answer.

"Um. Sure. Can we meet at my house in like around two hours?" She asked.

"Why? What are you doing?" I asked. I knew I was only an hour out of the city by car so I could be at her house in thirty minutes if I pushed it.

"I am currently out for a run." she told me.

"Oh?" I asked. "Where I would love to run with you"

"I decided to drive an hour out of town and go for a run in the forest" She told me in a tone that sounded relaxed.

"North or south of town?" I asked. On edge. If she was in the same forest just left she is not alone there.

"North why?" She asked, sounding anxious.

"You need to get out of the forest now. I will tell you why after" I told her.

"Okay. I will just run back to my car" She said.

"Where is your car?" I asked.

"I parked it in a little pull out next to a trail head" She said.

I sat up in the Rabbit and looked around for the first time. There it was her sports car. Fuck. Carlie was in the woods with a vampire!

"GO TO YOUR CAR NOW!" I demanded.

"Okay Jake." she said "I will go straight back"

I hung up the phone. Stripping in my car I phased stashing my pants behind a bush in hast. I put my nose to the ground and followed the leeches scent. I would kill them the second I found them. It has been a while since I have ripped a leach appart. I won't let anyone bite Carlie!


	10. Training For Death

Chapter 10:

POV: Carlie

Jake hung up on me. What is happening? Why did he sound so concerned?

I shook my head. I trust him. If he tells me that I need to get back he might know something I don't. Most likely this was a human issue. Like a bear spotting in the woods. I swallowed testing the fire in my throat. It did not burn too much. I could put off a more extensive hunting trip for another day.

What would a human boy know that I don't? Maybe there is a storm coming in. I decided that was the most reasonable. 

I kicked the carcass of the bear that I had drained. Maybe I could drink at least one more animal before I leave. My throat burned at the thought. It was not a desperate need. The flame burned hotter as I pushed the thought of drinking another animal away. I have blood syrup at home. I will just mix it in with human food. Maybe make some blood brownies finally.

Turning I found a branch in a tree that was within my jumping range. Then I could climb the tree and figure out what direction my car is. I was so stupid by not watching the direction I was traveling. Every hunting trip with my family or Seth they would just magically know how to get back to the car.

Springing I jumped into the tree. I climbed silently feeling on edge. Hearing a rustling in the trees. I paused. Tuning into my gift I projected an image of the tree I was currently standing in without me standing there. I had to tune into all those training sessions with Seth.

_FLASHBACK_

"Okay Ren, you need to practice projecting your gift to conceal yourself" Seth told me.

I was sitting on the meadow floor. Seth was walking in front of me like a drill sergeant. Pulling out my phone I took a video of him pacing and sent it to Claire.

"What are you doing?" Seth paused looking at my phone in my hand.

"Sending Claire a video of you pacing back and forth" I told him.

Seth jumped at me pinning me to the ground. Laughing I flipped him so he was now on his back on the ground. My hips straddling his. 

"Why can you not see that whatever tries to attack me I will just fight?" I asked him

"Easy." He said flipping me so he was no on top again "I do not want to think of you in a fight. Also you have an amazing gift. Use it to get away from the fight then run home" Seth's voice lost its normal joking tone.

"Who do you think will come after me?" I asked my voice in a whisper. Seth looked away. I flipped him. Putting my hands on the side of his face. He sat up wrapping his arms around me now sitting on his lap.

"I fear that your moms best friend will choose to kill you." Seth told me. A shiver ran up my spine.

"What does he look like?" I asked.

"You will not see him in human form." Seth sounded sure. "His fur is a russet colour."

Seth hugged me and put me back down on the meadow floor. I projected my gift out projecting the spot I sat in to look like it did when I was not there.

"Perfect" Seth smiled. I loved it when he smiled.

_ FLASHFORWARD _

My heart slowed as I focused on projecting the tree I stood in to not show I was standing in it. I prayed that Seth and I practiced this enough to truly hide me. That is when I heard the familiar sound. Giant wolf paws slapping the earth as they got closer to my location. I was excited. Did Seth or Leah come to visit! I focused on keeping my illusion up. Even if it was a friend that does not mean I do not want to show off how good I have gotten at this.

That is when I saw it. The russet coloured wolf. My heart stopped. I leaned closer to the tree. Making sure my illusion was strong. My knees felt weak with fear. Everyone has always told me that if I ever saw the russet colour wolf I needed to come home. He was going to kill me.

The wolf sniffed the carcass, it was following my scent. Fuck! My illusion only goes so far. I have not mastered hiding my scent. I hope the jump from the floor to the tree would cause some confusion. The wolf raised their head in my direction. Searching for me in the trees.

My heart dropped out of my chest. His eyes. The wolf has his eyes. I have a crush on the enemy. NO! I could tell by the confusion in his eyes that he did not see me.

He would not see that I was breaking my own heart. I refused to care for someone that caused my mom so much pain. I watched her cry at least once a year over this wolf that was now searching for me. I sat through bonfires with the wolf pack where they would mourn the loss of their brother. Sitting beside Billy's hospital bed when he had a lung infection, listening to his memories of his lost son.

I could not kill him. He can and will kill me.

He walked under the branch I stood on. I only had one opportunity. I needed to use all my power to blind him. So I could run away. I dropped my illusion, taking a deep breath. I focused all the power of my gift in my hand. I had one shot to blind him all I needed to do was drop on his back and touch my hand to his head.

I let myself fall from the branch.


	11. Running to Save Her.

Chapter 11:

POV: Jake

I followed the bloodsuckers scent. It tried to be tricky and hide it's trail by climbing up a tree. Fucking bloodsucker trying to evade me. I ran faster through the trees. At least it was not following the trail. Carlie will be safe as long as she sticks to the trails. I pushed myself faster trying to reach the leach before it picked up on Carlie's scent.

The trail passed over a river. I jumped clearing the water. Taking a deep inhale on the other side of the riverbank. Crap. Where did the trail go? I panicked. In my panic I could only see a blood sucker draining Carlie of life. Pushing myself harder finding the scent 10 meters down stream.

The trees are so thick in this part of the forest I had to slow my run. Swerving between trees as fast as I was able. Every second that passed could cost me Carlie's life. Jumping between two pine trees that are planted too close together. Feeling the pine needles implant themselves into my fur.

The vampire stench was now mixed with something new. I took a deep breath verifying the new odour. My heart felt like it was now in my throat. The bloodsuckers stench was mixed with the odour of blood.

I came across a bear laying dead on the ground. The vampire must have just been here because the bear was not yet fully drained of blood. I looked around. Confused. Circling the meadow I could not find anywhere the vampire scum would have ran off too.

Looking up I saw nothing in the trees. I could hear a slight beating. Unable to attach it to anything. Frustration started to set in. Starting to run I caught the last trail of leach stink. Looking up I saw nothing in the trees I walked to the end of the scent trail.

That's when I felt it on my back. Quickly turning to buck it off my back. It was able to keep hold. Crap. This leach acted like it has been on a wolf's back before. I started to roll my entire body when I lost my sight. I could not see anything. Instinctually I flipped catching a piece of the bloodsucker in my mouth. Biting down as hard as I could I tasted the leather of the clothing they must be wearing. I heard them take a sharp breath. Lier. They do not feel pain. Blindly I was beginning to rip whatever was in my mouth from the rest of their body. They would not hurt Carlie.

I finished ripping the piece in my mouth off their body and felt them scurry away from me. I followed. Running head long into a tree. My head started throbbing. I could feel the blood start making its way through my fur. It was going to be fine soon enough. I needed to get to Carlie. Forget the bloodsucker. I need to make sure she is okay. I still could not see. Following the scent I ran head first into the river. Submerging my entire body. I came up coughing. Blinking fast I was able to see again. I took off running. Following the leeches scent was easier to do when you could see what trees to dodge.

I was almost to the parking lot. I did not care about concealment. I burst through the last bit of tree coverage emerging into the gravel parking lot. Carlie's car was gone. I sighed. At least she was safe. I ran back to my shorts. Getting dressed I ran to my car. I needed to see Carlie. In the pit of my stomach I felt like she was in pain. I could sense that my imprint was hurting.


	12. Pull Over

Chapter 12. Please Review.

POV Carlie.

I made it back to my car. Climbing in I started to drive. The adrenaline pumping through my blood had me running only on instinct. I turned and drove down the highway. I needed to get away from this place. Needed to go to a place that I felt safe. Desperately wanted to be considered a little girl again. Longing for the days that dad would make me wear too much padding. Always having a protector nearby. Craving to be held by someone who would understand what I just happened to me. Tears of yearning fell from my eyes.

Never have I felt my true age more than this moment. Wishing that I had my family around me. I am an idiot for choosing that I wanted to try to live on my own. The first time I go hunting all by myself I get hunted. This entire thing felt like a bad Disney movie. I get it. I am a child and don't deserve legs. I will stay a mermaid.

My hand shakily reached for my phone. I dialed the only person who would act appropriately and not over react.

Seth's voice came over the phone "Hello?"

"Seth" my voice shook. I was really hoping Leah would have answered the phone.

"Ren! What's going on?" He demanded

"I need you to not overreact. Please. If you overreact I will not be able to stay calm." I told him.

"Okay. Tell me what is happening?" His voice was calm but tense.

"I am coming back home." I told him a sob broke in the back of my throat.

"Why?" He asked calmly.

"I was hunted." The sob shook my entire body. I heard a loud smack he must have dropped the phone. Confirmed by the howl I heard a moment later.

"Hello?" Sue asked

"Hi Grandma" I cried into the phone. Sue married my grandfather when I was a little over a year old. I remember wearing a cute flower girl dress at their wedding.

"Charlie!" Sue yelled away from the phone.

Moments later I heard the phone pass between hands.

"Hello?" Grandpa Charlie said into the phone

"Hi Grandpa" I tried to keep my voice together.

"Baby girl what is happening? Are you okay?" He remained calm, his sheriff training kicking in.

"I am a bit rattled. I am on my way home. Can I sleep at your house?" I asked.

"Of course." He said. "Have you told your parents that you are leaving college?"

"Not yet. Mom and Dad are still in Europe" I told him "I will call them when I get to you"

"Would you like me to call?" He asked. Normally I would take him up on the offer. Not this time. Not when I was driving away from a fight that I almost lost. A full body convulsion shook my body.

"I do not want to worry them right now. You know how they are." I told him.

"Okay darling. I will make up a room for you. Sweetheart, Leah is holding out her hand for the phone. Would you like to talk to her?" He asked. I could hear the concern coming through his voice.

"Yes please" I said in a rush.

"What the hell happened?" Leah asked.

"I was hunting and he just showed up." I cried into the phone

"Who?" Leah demanded

"The russet wolf you all warned me about. Jake!" I screamed.

"Take a deep breath. How do you know it was him?" She asked. I knew she was just trying to be a good friend but this was ridiculous! Of course it was him.

"Well unless one of you guys changed the colour of your fur then traveled all the way out here to kill me and frame him. Then I think it was him" The paranoia was coming out in my voice.

"Okay. Okay you're right." She admitted through the phone.

"Leah. I'm scared. I have never been hunted before. I know we trained for it but that was worse than I have ever thought it was going to be" I felt the sob before it broke racking its way through my entire body.

"Come home. We will regroup." She told me. There was a commotion on the other end of the phone. "Honey the Cullen's house is empty. Would you like us to call them for you?" Her voice went softer as she asked.

"No." I cried into the phone. My entire body shook.

I just wanted my parents to hold me desperately. I also did not want to worry them until I was in the safety of at least the wolf pack. My mom will be wracked with enough fear for me when I am in their protection. I did not need to tell her now and give her added worry.

Thinking of dad I could see his frozen face. Knowing that he would blame himself for not escorting me on every hunting trip for my life. I could practically feel the extra bubble wrap that will be applied to me the second he gets his hands on me. I would be lucky to ever be allowed to kill a deer without him at my shoulder.

Fully accepting that fate. I would never see the sun again if it meant that I would never feel this way again. I cried harder. Feeling my hands shaking as I held the wheel. I felt really weak. My hands started to go cold and clammy. Breathing faster I could not slow my breath. Feeling the need to vomit. I wiped the sweat off my brow and focused on the road.

"Renesmee!" Leah screamed into the phone

"What?" I said back my voice was laced with anxiety.

"I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes" Leah cried into the phone.

"Renesmee!"Leah screamed into the phone again

"What!" I yelled.

"You are not listening to me! Where are you?" She yelled

"Umm. I don't know exactly. I'm on the correct road. I'm coming home to La Push." I felt confused.

"You are going into shock," Leah stated.

"Seth is on his way to you. I will tell you when he sees you. Quill will phase back to human and tell me to tell you to pull your car over. Do you understand?" Leah's voice was firm. It was the voice I could trust. I focused on the words. It took longer than normal to understand what she was saying. "Just keep driving. You are doing great." Leah said.

"Is she injured?" I heard Sam's voice ask. Is Sam there now? How long have I been driving? I could feel my brain unable to comprehend anything. 

"I don't know. She is entering shock. I am not asking her that." Leah said her voice was muffled; she must have been covering up her end of the phone.

"I will tell Emily to prep just in case" Sam's voice trailed off.

My vision got all blurry. The road began to seem like it was covered in water "Leah! I can not see clearly" I cried. Blinking hard. Tears fell from my eyes "never mind, I am apparently still crying"

"You are going to be okay. Nothing is going to hurt you." Leah spoke into the phone

"Is she on the phone?" I heard Claire's voice

"Yeah, Leah is keeping her calm and talking her through the drive home" Charlie told her.

"Okay. Well I am going to wait here for her then" Claire stated.

I tried to smile at that but my face was frozen. Claire had always been my stubborn friend. Willing to adventure into the supernatural to help any one of us. I longed to see her.

I drove for what felt like forever. My vision got cloudy as I drove. The trembling in my hands made it hard to grip the wheel fully. Adrenalin was still pumping hard through my body. I could not stop speeding down this road.

"Pull over," Leah told me.

"What! I'm not home yet!" I yelled.

"Seth saw you. Let him drive" She called.

I pulled over on the side of the road. Letting go of the wheel I felt the full force of the tremors that rocked my body. Accepting fully that if the russet wolf attacked me now I would die.

A knock sounded on my door window. I jumped looking out the window in horror. Unlocking my door took a moment. My finger had a hard time hitting the button continually missing. On the fifth try I unlocked the car. Seth ripped open the door pulling me out in one movement.

"I wasn't wearing a seatbelt! Dad is going to kill me" I whispered.

"I won't tell him if you don't" Seth whispered. Holding me tight in his arms. I saw Embry walk out of the trees.

One look at me he called out "I will drive. You hold her."

Seth Climbed into the passenger's seat with me. Holding me close to his body. "Leah she is ice cold" he spoke into my phone.

We are moving. How long have we been moving? I could not remember. Embry was hitting buttons in my car. I heard Leah's voice come on over the car speakers. Oh that's what Embry was doing. I giggled.

"She is out of it," Embry commented.

Seth pulled me closer to him. I felt my body choose to give up. All the stress left my body as Seth held me.

"Is she hurt?" Sam asked.

The car stopped. Why is the car stopped? The passenger door opened. Cold air rushed into the cab. I shivered.

"You are safe my darling" Seth whispered.

"I need to stand up." I told him.

He stood me up. I felt the ground beneath my feet. I had one foot still covered in my leather boot. The other however was naked feeling the individual rocks of the driveway dig into my skin. How had I not felt the missing boot before?

Leah came walking out of the house with a bucket in one hand.

"Why is she carrying a bucket" I asked no one in particular

The second she reached me my nausea kicked up again and I vomited hard into the bucket. Seth held back my hair and supported my weight. Leah rubbed my back. Once I had emptied all my stomach's contents. I stood up leaning on Seth for support.

"Oh that's why you carried the bucket" I said.

Leah laughed "I figured you needed to throw up. Most humans do after a traumatic experience."

I was ushered into the house. Passing people without recognizing their faces.

"She is a bit out of it," Seth told everyone.

"What happened to your leg!" Emily's face looked horrified.


	13. Phantom Pains

Chapter 13:

POV: Jake

I drove as fast as my Volkswagen Rabbit can go. Half expecting to see her car on the road. Carlie was human; she would not have understood why I was asking her to get out of the forest. Then she also would not have the knowledge to fear what she was just in the forest with. I passed car after car on the highway searching for her. If I could just see her and know that the monster had not bitten her I would be able to remain sane. Right now I don't feel sane, I feel crazy.

The city lights came into view. How fast did Carlie drive? If she is speeding she is a woman after my own heart. I slowed my speed to follow the rules of the city roads. The last thing I needed would be to get pulled over causing me to waste more time. I turned down her street. Feeling my heart in my throat. I needed to know that she was okay. If anyone hurt her I will kill them.

Parked in her driveway I ran up to the door. Turning the knob. It was not open. I banged on the door. "Carlie, open up" I yelled. No one answered. I ran around to the back of her house. If I am lucky she has just fallen asleep on the couch. I just need to see her. Climbing over her fence I ran to the glass door. Cupping my hands I looked through the glass into the dark room. I could not see much. What I could see was what looked like her sleeping body under a blanket. Desperately I wanted to knock on the back door, wake her up and make sure she was okay. I decided not to.

If she did not wake up as I pounded on the front door then she must be really asleep. "I love you" I whispered. Walking away was hard. I jumped the fence and drove home.

Walking into my apartment for one of the first times since starting school. I had been sleeping with Carlie every night. Since imprinting with Carlie I did not want to leave her and she seemed to like to sleep in the same bed as me. I just did not feel like coming home to sleep was necessary. I felt insane not having her with me. A part of me felt like she was in trouble. I could feel a slight throb in my leg. Must have injured it without realizing it during the fight. There were no marks on my leg. Weird. Must have healed. It hurt like I did some real damage. Phantom pains maybe. That blood sucker got what he deserved.

Climbing into bed I fell asleep instantly. I dreamed of Carlie. Waking up early the next morning I showered. Last night I did not realize my hair was full of pine needles. They all covered the bottom of my shower now. I will clean that later. Walking into the kitchen I opened my fridge and made myself bacon and eggs. I grabbed some for Carlie too. Pausing I put her portion back. She is not here.

My body felt stiff. I had not fought in so long it was a different range of motion. The shower helped a bit. I think it is just a sign that I need to practice fighting leeches. If I was not so rusty at it the leech last night would be kindling right now. Frustration overwhelmed me. Next time I get my hands on that leech I will be killing it.


	14. The World Went Black

Chapter 14:

POV: Ren

I felt myself laying and I could not move my leg. What is happening. My body felt like I was drugged. I could not find the muscles needed to open my eyes. This was frustrating. It was like I was trapped inside my own body. I tried to find what was causing me to stay this still. Find anything I could move.

I felt a hot hand hold mine. "You are going to be okay honey. We just need to stitch you up" I heard Seth's voice. It sounded like he was yelling through a long tunnel. What is happening.

"I gave her quite a bit of morphine Seth but, let me know if you see her twist her face in pain" Grandpa Carlisle's voice said.

How is Grandpa here? I thought he was visiting the cousins in Alaska. He went up there with my aunts and uncles to go hunt some different wildlife. Uncle Emmett promised me he would go seal hunting wearing a go-pro.

I wanted the video because he promised to try to be a seal. Then attack them. A sneak attack with him wearing a full seal costume. 

"Will do doc" Seth said. I felt the warmth around my hand tighten slightly.

There was a numbness around my leg. Why was it tingling? What is happening? I could feel a continuous line of tingles travel through a part of my leg. It was not painful, it just felt like floss running through my leg. Weird. I could not focus my senses to figure out what was happening. My body felt as if it was floating. Only having the warm thing around my hand to pin me to the earth.

Something was ringing. Was I ringing? Do I make a ringing noise now?

"Hello" Seth's voice said. Weird, I thought we had already said hello.

"Put them on speaker" Grandpa Carlisle said.

I heard something go beep. It made my inner voice laugh.

"What happened?" A man said. No, I knew that voice. It was just more mad than I had ever heard it.

"She was attacked when hunting." Seth told the angry voice. Be careful, Seth, that voice sounded very upset.

Confirmed moments later by the growl that escaped from the mad voice.

"She is safe now" Grandpa Carlisle told the voice.

"We will be there in an hour," the voice said between growls.

"She will be all patched up by then." Grandpa Carlisle said.

"How bad is it?" the angry voice asked

"She will not have any permanent scars." Grandpa Carlisle stated.

The answering growl made me shiver. Hey I could shiver! I am gaining movement slowly! I tried to find my eyes to get to see what was happening. Shit. No luck.

"Carlisle did you see her move or did I imagine it?" Seth asked.

"No she definitely shivered. Probably a side effect of the morphine" Carlisle stated.

"Baby girl do not worry you are safe! We will be there as soon as we can! I love you!" I knew this voice. That was my mom! That was my mom's voice! I instantly felt a desperate need for my mom to hold me.

"Shhh. Do not cry. You are okay." Seth said. I felt something warm touch my cheeks. Spreading wetness off my face. Was I crying! What the heck!

"Does she feel the pain?" Emily's voice asked.

"No. She did this when she was younger. When she is trying to be strong her mom's voice always gives her permission to cry." Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Yeah. Do you remember when she fell and hurt her hand?" Seth asked.

"Of course. She said she was fine." Emily said.

"Until she saw her mom" Seth had laughter in his voice.

"Seth" I heard my mom's voice say.

"Yeah Bells?" he asked.

"Tell me is my baby girl okay?" moms voice broke

"Yes. She is a strong girl" Seth said "though we all know that the second she sees you regardless of pain she will cry."

"You are a great brother. Thank you for staying next to her when I am not there." Mom's voice cracked.

"Sis. Relax. None of us thought this was going to happen" Seth said. "Focus on the road. She will be patched up and good for you when you get here"

"Thank you Seth" the angry voice was no longer angry. I could recognize it now. That was dad's voice! I heard the phone call end.

I took a deep breath. I felt my toes wiggle. I have toe movement again!

"That's my que to give her another dose of morphine," Grandpa Carlisle said.

I felt a rush of cold shoot up the hand that Seth was not holding.

…Then the world went black.


	15. A Mother Worries

Chapter 15:

POV: Bella

Edward and I were enjoying the sunshine on our island vacation in Portugal. I was mourning my empty nest. Edward was taking the absence of our daughter harder than me. He took to writing letters to Renesmee every day. He did not think I noticed. I found one of the letters one night when he was waiting for me to join him for a midnight swim in the ocean. The letter was so touching. All about how much he missed her. Telling her that next vacation she was going to come.

I loved him more with how much he loved his daughter. He is always adorable with her. She was such a daddy's girl. When Renesmee was a baby she did not touch the ground for the first month. I can not remember a moment that she was not in someone's arms. Alice and Rosalie had bugged me to go hunting with them without Edward during my third week as a newborn. Edward had taken Renesmee to a boutique baby shop so he was already gone. I still remember walking into the main house after hunting and seeing my husband with our daughter strapped to his chest in a bright purple baby carrier. Just thinking about it makes my breathing change. He is such a great dad.

Leaving the house I passed by the only phone we packed with us. As I closed the door the phone vibrated. Too low for Edward to hear from the water. I hesitated. I really wanted to see my husband in the ocean for that swim. On the second vibrate I felt a mother's instinct hit me like a punch in my gut. I sprinted for the phone. Answering it before the vibration was done.

"Hello?" I asked. I could feel my anxiety increase

"Hey Bella," Leah said into the phone. I could hear how hesitant she was in the tone of her voice.

"What is wrong?" I demanded.

"Bella you can't freak out," Leah said.

"Is Jacob back?" My voice was a hopeful whisper. It had been years since I allowed myself to say his name out loud. I still worried about my friend daily.

"Yes." Leah answered. She sounded like she was holding something back. What could she be holding back? I am so excited. Jacob is back! I started to run to Edward holding the phone in my hand. I needed to tell him. I needed to get home. I needed to see my best friend. "Bella," Leah said. I heard her swallow. Stop being such a downer Leah I thought.

"Is he hurt?" I asked her.

"No," Leah growled. It sounded like she wanted to hurt him. I ran faster to the beach Edward wanted to meet up at. I needed to get home. I was not going to let anyone hurt Jacob. I hurt him enough already.

"Edward!" I called out as I reached the beach. Even if he was under the water he would hear me. I saw him swimming back to me. The moon glistening off his shoulder. "Jacobs back!" I could not stay still. My body did not want to stay still. I was jumping around on the sand. So long I waited to hear that Jacob was back. That my friend was back. This was another opportunity for me to have my best friend. At least an opportunity for me to see my best friend.

Edward held me still pulling me into him. Kissing me quickly before releasing me to go get dressed. "I will book us tickets home" He smiled.

"Bella!" I heard Leah's voice. Putting the phone back to my ear I froze. She had to say the words a few times and still I could not process it. "Did you hear me?" She asked.

"No" I whispered.

"Bella I think there was a fight between Jacob and Ren. All we know right now is that Seth is running to get her and bring her here." Leah told me.

I froze. Edwards' arms went around me and I could not move. My brain was moving too fast. Too fast for it to understand what was happening. Too fast for me to comprehend what is happening. Edward picked me up. I felt him moving my legs to wrap around him. This was confusing to me. My body would not move for me. Edward had to manipulate me into my seat on the boat. We stood in the airport before my brain caught up with what was happening. Boarding our flight to Seattle before I realized what Leah told me.

"Jacob hurt Renesmee" I whispered.

"She thinks Jacob hurt her. We do not know. No one has seen her yet." Edward told me. His arms holding me. The second the plane was at cruising altitude he pulled me into his arms and onto his lap. We stayed curled like that throughout the flight. I was comforted by his arms. Distracting myself with Edwards scent. I need his arms around me or I will break down. We lived in oblivious fear for the full 12 hour flight.

The captain announced that we would be descending into Seattle. I detached myself from Edward. The moment I sat in my own seat the reason we were going home set in. Once we land we will find out if Renesmee is okay. If Jacob is okay. I felt all the emotion I was feeling lodge itself in my throat. I swallowed trying to keep it together. I still had bliss for a few moments longer. I do not need to worry about what I do not know. Edwards hand wrapped around mine. The second we landed he had his phone in his hand.

"What happened?" Edward asked. The stewardess looked our way wide eyed. Just because it is against the rules to use our phone does not mean anyone would not be doing the same thing in our situation.

I heard Seth's voice on the other end of the phone and the other humans in the plane would not have heard his voice "She was attacked when hunting". Seth's voice was calm. Edward let a low growl escape his lips. I held his hand tighter.

"She is safe now," Carlisle said.

"We will be there in an hour," Edward said between growls.

"She will be all patched up by then." Carlisle said.

The plane pulled up to the gate and the door opened. Edward pulled me out of the plane. We emerged out of the airport moments later. Climbing into the car I insisted he leave parked her when we left.

"How bad is it?" Edward asked.

I clicked some buttons and got the phone connected to the car's speaker.

"She will not have any permanent scars." Carlisle stated. Edward and I cut him off as we both growled.

"Carlisle did you see her move or did I imagine it?" Seth asked.

"No she definitely shivered. Probably a side effect of the morphine" Carlisle stated.

I realized my baby was in the room. I said "Baby girl do not worry you are safe! We will be there as soon as we can! I love you!" I was crying as much as a vampire was able to.

I was not able to focus on the conversation. I glared out the window of the car debating to run. I wanted to find Jacob and demand answers. I wanted to ask him why he would hurt my daughter. Everyone told me Jacob was a threat to Renesmee. That was not true I would argue. Yet. I was wrong… my breathing hitched. Edward wrapped his hand around mine. I steadied myself.

"Seth," I said.

"Yeah Bells?" he asked.

I needed to ask him. I was not going to be sane if I did not ask "Tell me is my baby girl okay?" my voice broke.

"Yes. She is a strong girl" Seth said "though we all know that the second she sees you regardless of pain she will cry."

"You are a great brother. Thank you for staying next to her when I am not there." My voice cracked again.

"Sis. Relax. None of us thought this was going to happen" Seth said. "Focus on the road. She will be patched up and good for you when you get here"

"Thank you Seth," Edward said. His eyes trained on the road. I hit the end on the phone.

"We need to talk about what to do if Jacob really did hurt our daughter" Edward told me.

"We do not know it was Jacob" I commented "Renesmee has never seen Jacob in or out of wolf form."

"If he did hurt our daughter" Edward commented.

I cut him off "If he did hurt our daughter we will talk about it after we know for sure that it was him" I told him.

"I need your permission to attack him if he did hurt our daughter" Edward's voice sounded cold like a predator.

"No." I told him.

"Bella" His voice sounded broken

"Edward. We do not know that he did anything. I will not be giving you permission to hurt my best friend." I stated.

"He hurt our daughter." Edward growled.

"Our daughter is hurt. That is the only thing that we know right now" I glared out the window. Edward knew how important Jacob was to me. I was not going to give Edward permission to hurt Jacob if he did nothing wrong.

"I will kill him if he hurts her," Edward said.

"You will not kill him. She is just a little bit hurt" I said.

"Bella! I know you have missed your best friend for years. I also know that you are feeling conflicted about what has happened. You are happy that someone has had contact with Jacob. But," Edwards' voice choked off. "Our daughter is hurt."

We did not talk for the rest of the drive. I wanted to be in the same boat as Edward but I could not. He was my best friend I have not heard from in years. I hurt him so much that I am not sure if I could attack Jacob.

Edward sped into the driveway stopping inches from the house. I jumped out at the same time as him. We ran into the house. He was faster than I was. Walking into the room I saw my baby girl in his arms. Her leg bandaged the scent of her blood in the air.

My stomach tightened and my daughter looked so small. Jacob would not hurt her. He could not hurt her. In Edwards arms Renesmee looked smaller. A slight cry escaped her lips.

That noise was all it took. Whomever put my daughter in this state will die.


	16. The Game Is Not Over

Chapter 16.

POV: Jake

I had crafted and deleted the text at least 50 times. Why was I nervous to text her? She is my imprint. I do not think I should be nervous to text her. I crafted the text again. 'Good morning' instantly deleted it. I tried again 'Good morning Carlie'. Again deleted it.

I finished eating my breakfast. Placing the phone on the table screen up. Maybe she will text me. I waited. The phone did not go off. She might be running late. Her phone might be dead. Okay Jake you are going crazy.

Tossing my dishes in the dishwasher I grabbed my keys. If waiting for school to start at home was going to make me crazy then I will go to school early. Clicking the elevator button in my apartment I smelled a bitter scent. Great, just the person I needed to share and elevator with this morning.

"Hello Jake," Catherine said. She walked up to me standing unnecessarily close.

"Hi" I responded. I was not raised to be mean. Simply did not want to talk to her.

The elevator opened and we both walked in. She pressed the button that would bring the elevator to the parking in the basement.

"So Jake. I know we have been playing hard to get." Catherine stated.

"Oh are we?" I asked. My mind was not on this conversation with this girl. Instead I was deciding on if I should drive to pick Carlie up or not.

"We are Jake," She said hitting the elevator stop button "I am done waiting."

I was standing in the corner. Catherine walked closer to me. She pulled my face down to hers. I was so distracted thinking about yesterday and Carlie. That I did not notice what she was trying to do. Until I felt her tongue down my throat. I jumped back slamming my head into the elevator wall. It was a hard hit. Water sprung to my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Come on Jake this is not a surprise to you. We have done more than just a kiss before" she giggled.

"That was then. This is now. Now I do not want to kiss you." I told her.

"Don't be silly Jake. You know you want to kiss me." She leaned into me. Pulling her shirt lower.

"No I do not. I am asking you to understand that this is not consensual. Please wait for my consent before you try to kiss me again" my voice remained strong. Flashes of Edward asking me to wait until Bella asked me to kiss her entered my mind. These unwelcome thoughts caused me to spiral for a moment. This is not the first time I tried to start a relationship with a girl. What if Carlie is the same as Bella. What if she chooses someone else. 

"The game is not over yet Jake" she winked at me. Hitting the button to start the elevator again.

It stopped on the parking floor. I did not wait for her to go first. I needed to get out of that situation. Running over to my car. I started driving as fast as I could. Needed to see Carlie. The second I see her all will be right. All night I dreamt of her being scared and alone. I have never needed to see another person as much as I needed to see her right now.

The traffic started to frustrate me. If I just got out I could run faster then the cars ahead of me are currently moving. Just breath Jake you will see Carlie soon enough.

I arrived at the school earlier than I have ever shown up before. Scanning the parking lot I did not see her car yet. I will surprise her by waiting in the classroom. Remembering the disapproval on her face the first day I saw her. I smiled when the new pretty girl in class refused to look at me when I arrived late.

Finding my seat I kicked back on my desk and relaxed. Knowing Carlie she will be arriving in the classroom soon enough. The creepy teacher arrived and the classroom began to fill up with students. Maybe Carlie is running late today. I did not panic. She could just have got caught up in the same traffic that I was caught up in on my way in today.

The teacher started class. The classroom door shut. I smiled, it looks like Carlie will have to do the walk of shame when she arrives. She never did arrive though.

Maybe she slept in. I did not pay attention to my next class. Walking to the cafeteria I found Mike and Beth sitting together holding hands. Carlie was not with them.

I ran out to my car. Climbing in I started driving as fast as I was able. I just needed to know she was okay. If she was sick or taking a day off I just needed to know she was safe.

When I was this focused on her I could feel my leg throb in pain. Ouch. That actually really hurt.

Ugh why does traffic have to be so intense today! Pulling my phone out of my pocket I called her. I was hesitant to call her today because I did not want to come off as controlling. She was her own person. If she did not want to talk to me I would not force her to. I have lived through watching a controlling relationship. He even stayed up and watched her sleep. I promised myself that I would never be that controlling in a relationship. I thought all this through as the dial tone sounded through the phone. She did not answer… I drove faster.

Finally making it to her house I banged on the door. No one answered.

"Carlie! Carlie! Open up!" I yelled. Putting my ear to the door I heard no movement in the house.

Jumping over the fence I ran to the back glass door. Peering though I saw a blanket strewed across the couch. At least it appeared to be moved from the position I saw last night. Or was it always like that? Hope over road my thoughts. I decided that the blanket must have moved. This meant that she had been here last night. I needed to get into the house. Just needing to see her. If she did not want to see me that is fine. I just need to see and make sure she is safe.

Jumping back over the fence I walked to the garage door. This was the easiest way to break into the house. I lifted the garage door. That's when I saw that her sports car was still missing. I froze holding the garage door above my head. Panic shot through me leaving my body feeling numb. Everywhere but my leg. My leg felt like someone had gnawed on it, fire shooting through it.

I let the garage door fall to the floor.


	17. No Place Like Home

Chapter 17:

POV: Renesmee

I felt their cold hands around me. Every few moments. Or what felt like moments. I felt a kiss on my forehead. I felt a damp cotton cloth brush the sweat that was building on my face. I could feel the medicine being pumped through my IV into the rest of my body. With every drop the cold liquid would chase through causing me to feel like I was floating.

My body would betray that I was getting cold by letting out a shiver. When this happened I felt the hands that held me change. I am not sure the hands themselves were making me cold. It could have been a reaction to the numbness I felt from the medicine. Either way the hands holding me to the earth would slip away. This was terrifying floating with nothing holding me to the earth. Hot burning hands would snatch me from the air pulling me down. It felt like I was being absorbed into the sun. For a while this would feel great. My body liked being held by this warm one. The one that smelled of earth, trees and safety. The longer I was held by these arms though the more the smell reminded me of another. One that did not remind me of safety.

I heard myself whimper. Feeling the tears roll down my cheeks. The cold hands would return. Replacing the hands that smelled of hurt and fear. My forehead would be kissed by cold lips. Tears wiped away by frozen fingers. Choked breaths taken by ones that did not need to breathe.

Unconsciousness would take me. Trying to sooth me during this time that my eyes could not find the muscles to open. My dreams would show me the one person I wanted to see. Jake's face would flash through my mind. His kind eyes. The touch of his lips. Feeling his arms around me. This would make me feel safe.

Then my leg would burn again. Reminding me that I could never see Jake again. I will not be inviting him into this world. How could I be the one to sentence him to secrecy or death. I could tell the second I met him that he was not a part of my world. He acted so strong but if the fight actually came would he be able to fight. Could he stand the possibility of death by staying with me. He was trying to just be human. I know my mother was a human when she married my father. That is different. Mom was changed into a vampire after I was born. If Jake was changed into a vampire he would be stronger than me. He could kill me. My family trained for years not to hunt humans. He would be a newborn. I could not ask him to do that for me.

I felt my body being moved. I do not know what was happening. Again I tried to find my eyelids to open them. Again they would not open. I heard voices talking about how I will be moved back to the main house. What house was I in? I tried to listen harder and heard distinctive heart beats. Wolf heart beats. I must be in La Push still. Taking a deep inhale of breath I smelled the wolves mixing in with my vampire family's scent. Then I smelled my grandfather Charlie and my Grandmother Sue. Oh that's what house I was in.

I felt the cold air touch my face. The rest of my body did not feel it. I must have been wrapped in a blanket. No doubt in my mind that my father did that. I heard the purr of an engine start up. Again I was transferred between arms. This time I could tell who was holding me instantly. Uncle Emmett. His arms are bigger than anyone else. He held me close and I felt safe.

I lost track of time again.

Someone was crying. "Edward. Carlisle said she would be awake by now. Why is she not awake?" That was my mom's voice. She was crying.

I felt the bed under me. Soft and luxurious. I smelled the flowers someone must have placed in this room with me. I wanted to see them.

"Bella she will wake when she is ready" I heard my father say.

"Can you hear what she is thinking?" my mom whispered.

"No" Dad sounded frustrated. It had been a while since dad could read my thoughts. I could project my thoughts into anyone's mind but I could also shut anyone out of my mind. Grandpa Carlisle had a theory that I could read minds if I really tried. That has not occurred yet.

I was lost in my own mind again. Time seemed to skip past in bounds. It could have been seconds or days, either way I could not track it. My body began to feel like it was floating less and less. I could easily move my toes now. At least it felt like my toes were moving. No one verbally commented on it so it truly could have been all in my mind.

Thirst burned my throat. I was expecting this. Any time I had lost any amount of blood as a child I would be thirsty soon after. What I needed to do was go hunting. My stomach turned. I was afraid to hunt. I did not want to get hurt again. I do not want to be hunted again. This was not the game we would play when I was little. The game in which if I lost the attacker would kiss me and show me how to win. This was my life. My only life. I had almost lost that game.

I could hear my heart speeding up with fear. Hands touched all over my body. Most cold but one hot hand on my wrist. The shock of the sudden sensation of hands on my body shocked my eyes open.

I saw them. My entire family is standing around me. The second I locked eyes with my father he picked me up. In a similar way as he did when I was a child and had a nightmare. My dad held me as I cried.


	18. Injured Deer Diet

Chapter 18

POV: Renesmee

The tears finally slowed. I heard my family moving around the house. No one is able to stay in one spot for long. The scent of food wafted up to the room I was in. Grandma Esme always cooked when something traumatic had happened. I was more thirsty than hungry.

"Dad." I said my face still pressed hard against his shirt.

"Yes my darling?" He asked. I could hear relief in his voice.

"Can we go hunting? I am really thirsty." I asked.

"No." Dad said. His voice sounded like he was expecting the question. "We have some blood ready for you downstairs. We need you to get your strength up, before we all go hunting together."

I pulled away from him. Mom brought a cloth over and washed the remnants of tears off my face. I hugged her. I started to try to get up off my father's lap. His strong arms around my waist. Why? I felt fine. Placing my feet on the ground I felt numbness in my leg.

"Why does my leg feel numb?" I asked dad.

"I was worried it would still be like that. It is just because of the location of the bite. It cut off some nerve points." Dad told me. Not letting go of my waist. "The fact that it is numb is a good sign. It means that the feeling will be returning to the location shortly"

"Oh okay." I told him.

I looked at the outfit I was wearing. "Aunty Alice let you dress me in a hospital gown?" I asked gobsmacked.

Mom laughed "she did put up a bit of a fight." Mom brought over a pair of PJ's. "You can change into these if you do not like the gown."

I opted for the PJ's. They are super comfortable. The pants are a light pink and the shirt had the phrase 'you should have seen the other guy' on it. I laughed.

“Uncle Emmett picked those out. Seemed fitting” Dad commented on the shirt. 

Walking down the stairs was tricky. Because my leg was numb I actually could not feel the steps. A few times I would have fallen if it wasn't for my dad's arms around me. Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil are all sitting around the kitchen table eating the breakfast Grandma Esme made. I giggled.

This was a normal sight for me growing up. Especially when I was younger and would go on a hunger strike because the rest of the vampires did not need to eat. The only way my family could get me to eat was by having these four over for meals to convince me that I needed food to survive. Seth would make a game out of it see who could eat the fastest or the most. I smiled thinking of those meals we shared.

"She lives!" Embry raised his glass of orange juice in my direction.

"How are you feeling?" Leah asked

"I am alright. Awake. My leg is numb" I told her.

She smiled at me. Dad helped me into a seat next to Seth. Seth dished me up pancakes, bacon, and sausages. "Thanks" I mumbled to him. I was not hungry, I was so thirsty.

"You look thirsty." Seth said.

"I am. But you saw how successful I was at walking down the stairs just now. I think I would not be able to catch anything, including the slowest deer you could find." I told him. Disappointment laced my words. I wanted to be strong and fit and be able to do everything I wanted to do. I did not want to be weak and need help.

"Soon enough you will." Seth told me. "If not I will go out and injure the deer for you."

"Yay. I will live off a food and crippled animal diet." I cheered. Everyone around the table laughed. I probably would not be as competitive as I am if it was not for the influence these wolves had on me growing up.

Dad placed an opaque cup in front of me. The smell hit me instantly. Blood. Not just any blood. It was human blood. I looked at him wide eyed. I had not had human blood since I was a baby and could not hunt. We talked about the possibility of me becoming addicted to human blood if I stayed on it throughout my childhood that is why I stopped drinking it. What if this caused me to fall off the vegetarian wagon. I was not that thirsty. I could wait another day for my leg to heal before I desperately needed blood. With my leg in this condition it is not like I could start rampaging anyway. The only people who could not run away from me would also be injured. I watched my family fight daily to remain vegetarian. I did not want to tempt fate by having human blood now.

"Please drink it. It will help you gain your strength back faster." Dad said.

The desire to pick up the cup warred my against choice to be a vegetarian. What did it mean if I picked up that cup. It would mean that I would know the benefits of human blood in my system. Dad already mentioned one. I would be stronger. I would also be less thirsty. Less likely to hurt others around me right now. I am so thirsty.

Dad picked up my hand and wrapped it around the cup. "Please drink," he said. I could not fight it anymore. I was so thirsty. I drained the cup without a second thought.

It made me feel way better and more in control of myself. Now that my thirst was gone my hunger was front and centre. I did not look up until everything Seth put on my plate was gone. When I did look around everyone's faces looked relieved. I felt just as relieved.

Dad re-filled my cup of blood handing it to me. "Please do not argue with me. I would just like you to get back to your healthy self as fast as you can." Dad told me. I did not argue taking sips from the straw every once in a while.

"How long was I out for?" I asked. Everyone seemed hesitant to tell me. My mom looked to be on the verge of tears. If vampires could cry I would place money down that she would be crying right now. This hurt my heart, I never intended for her to be in this much pain.

"17 hours give or take" Seth said. His face looked just as twisted into a mask of horror as the other faces around the table. I shivered, that is a long time to be out.

Everyone started clearing the dishes from the table. Quill and Embry kissed my cheek as they headed out on patrol. I felt the numbness in my leg burn a bit as I thought of the damage they could cause in their wolf forms. Shaking my head to clear the thought. These are my friends I was thinking about not some random stranger.

"Want to watch some tv?" Seth asked me. I nodded. He pulled my chair back from the table holding his arms out for me to hold onto as I stood up. Laughing I held him getting to my feet.

Hot shooting pain sprung through my leg causing water to spring to my eyes. I blinked fast trying to keep the others in the room from seeing this reaction. Seth noticed it. Picking me up completely from the ground. He carried me to the couch, setting me down gently. Grandpa Carlisle came over and elevated my leg on a stack of pillows.

"It will probably hurt for a little bit longer. Your nerves are rebuilding the pathways." Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Okay." I told him. Not wanting to admit how much pain my leg was actually in. The last thing I needed was my family to overreact and cause me to be knocked out until my leg was fully healed.

Leaning back on the couch I yawned. Gosh this entire healing thing was taking up so much more energy than my body was used to. Seth covered me in a blanket and handed me my phone.

The rest of the family are all in the other room talking about me. I pretended I could not hear them.

Looking at my phone the screen was filled with notifications from Jake. Though I had not put his name in my phone. 36 missed calls.

'Good morning Carlie'

'Are you okay'

'Where are you'

'Carlie'

'Jesus Christ answer me'

'Just let me know you are okay'

'Carlie'

'What happened?'

'Your car is gone'

'Carlie'

'You did not come to school today'

'Are you at the hospital?'

'Carlie'

'You are not at the hospital I called them'

'Answer me'

'Carlie'

'If you would just let me know you are alive I will never text you again if you do not want me too'

'Text me'

'Carlie'

'Call me'

'You are making me a little freaked out here'

'Carlie'

'I just need to know'

'Please tell me'

'Carlie'

'Did you lose your phone and forget how to get home?'

'I am racking my brain trying to find you'

'Carlie'

'Please please please answer me'

'I know we just met but please do not ghost me'

'Carlie'

'If you are scared let me protect you'

'I understand that weird stuff occurs around me'

'Carlie'

'I just need to know that you are alive'

'Please for craps sake let me know'

'Carlie'

'This is the hardest thing that has ever happened to me'

'I just need to know that you are okay'

'Carlie'

'Please be okay'

'I do not know what I would do if you are not okay right now'

'Carlie'

'I realize that I seem crazy mass texting you'

'Please text me back'

'Carlie'

'Text me anything'

'Send a fucking emoji'

'Carlie'

'I just need to know that you are not hurt'

'Please tell me'

'Carlie'

'I know I have a lot of explaining to do about yesterday'

'Please text me back so I can explain'

'Carlie'

"Your friend is freaking that you are not at school today" Seth smiled.

"Yeah seems like it," I said.

"I would text them back if I was you. They must really like you to be that concerned. Especially after less than a week of classes" Seth wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"This is the boy that I have a crush on," I told him.

"Well you best be texting them back. They are very concerned about you" Seth winked.

"I can not text them back" Just saying these words hurt my heart

"What why?" Seth leaned closer to me.

"Because Seth I can not bring a human into this world." I gestured around the room.

"Sure, you can. The pack does it all the time." Seth told me.

"I am not a wolf. I do not get the imprint that you guys get. At the end of the day the risks to this boy are way more costly than what he would gain." I whispered.

"You are worth getting involved in this craziness" Seth brushed away a tear that had fallen from my eye.

"I do not think I am worth more than the cost of their life. It was a beautiful three days. Now I have to grow up and live my life without putting them at risk." My voice grew more determined as I finished.

"I do not agree." Seth said.

I did not comment back. Instead I looked at the text message that just came in from Jake.

'Please do not give up on us'.


	19. Break and Enter Is Legal For Love Right?

Chapter 19

POV: Jacob

I ran through the house. Texting her and calling her.

'Good morning Carlie'

'Are you okay'

'Where are you'

I ran up to her bedroom. Looking under her bed and through her massive closet.

'Carlie'

'Jesus Christ answer me'

'Just let me know you are okay'

I searched her bathroom.

'Carlie'

'What happened?'

'Your car is gone'

Scratching my head I looked through her nightstand. The only thing in there was folded pieces of paper. Perfectly written notes.

_ Enjoy the car. Remember it is okay to stand out every once in a while. ;) _

_I want you to enjoy this time in your life. I remember being a young human and loving to cook with friends. I hope you find friends that make you want to let them in. Do not be afraid to make a mess and learn to cook._ _I have set up a meal service to deliver you meals on Monday._

_ PPS. What a Grandmother worries. _

_ YOU GO GIRL _

_ Have a great night sleep sweetheart. I love you. _

_ ~Mom _

'Carlie'

'You did not come to school today'

'Are you at the hospital?'

I googled the closest hospital. If she is not here I will check with them next. I could not risk that she was at the hospital. Calling them in a panic. They did not have anyone named Carlie there right now.

'Carlie'

'You are not at the hospital I called them'

'Answer me'

I was getting frustrated now. I just needed her to answer me. I get it I was stupid. I overreacted. I should have just asked her if she was married or who the husband in her phone was. I just… I have been the other boy before. That time I got burned. It forced me to lose my family because I was in that much pain. If I could take it back I would. I would have asked her who her 'husband' is. I know we imprinted but it is not always a romantic thing. I know this. I could be her best friend if that is what she wanted me to be. I did not need to be her boyfriend, just because I wanted that.

'Carlie'

'If you would just let me know you are alive I will never text you again if you do not want me too'

'Text me'

Desperation was setting in. I ran downstairs and searched her gym for information. The only thing that I noticed was a note on the glass wall of the gym.

_ You Got This! _

~Uncle Jasper

I have only met one Jasper in my life. With this note I pictured that leach. He was not the worst of them. He was trained to fight which helped us become better fighters for the newborn battle.

'Carlie'

'Call me'

'You are making me a little freaked out here'

I ran through the garage searching for anything.

'Carlie'

'I just need to know'

'Please tell me'

I sat on her couch. I was not going to leave until she came home or told me where she was.

I texted her at twice an hour.

'Carlie'

'Did you lose your phone and forget how to get home?'

'I am racking my brain trying to find you'

'Carlie'

'Please please please answer me'

'I know we just met but please do not ghost me'

'Carlie'

'If you are scared let me protect you'

'I understand that weird stuff occurs around me'

'Carlie'

'I just need to know that you are alive'

'Please for craps sake let me know'

'Carlie'

'This is the hardest thing that has ever happened to me'

'I just need to know that you are okay'

'Carlie'

'Please be okay'

'I do not know what I would do if you are not okay right now'

'Carlie'

'I realize that I seem crazy mass texting you'

'Please text me back'

'Carlie'

'Text me anything'

'Send a fucking emoji'

'Carlie'

'I just need to know that you are not hurt'

'Please tell me'

'Carlie'

'I know I have a lot of explaining to do about yesterday'

'Please text me back so I can explain'

'Carlie'

Searching for anything that would be a clue. I came up empty handed. The only thing I actually found was the notes.

My stomach growled. I reached into the fridge to grab a snack when I realized the red syrup I had thought was ketchup was not ketchup. It looked like blood. I pulled it from the fridge. Opening it I smelled the liquid. Oh my gosh! This is blood! Why would she have blood in her fridge?

Get it together Jake this is not blood. I shook my head. I am being ridiculous. I dipped my finger in the bottle and tasted it. I gaged. That was blood. I did not care that she would have an explanation for this. I already overreacted once.

'Please do not give up on us' I texted her.

I clicked her tv on. Emmett's face appeared. All the pieces connected. She knew the Cullen's. How? Why?

I knew what I needed to do. I needed to get help finding my imprint. Climbing into my car I started driving to the only people that can help me.

Driving back to La Push.


	20. Homecoming

Chapter 20

Title: Homecoming 

POV: Seth.

Ren had fallen asleep on the couch. I kissed her head. Edward was sitting on the floor by her feet.

"I am going to go for a run" I told him

"Be careful Seth. You do not want to do something that will cause the tribe pain in the long run" Edward warned.

"Oh he already did something that caused pain to the tribe. If I do not find him Emily will." I told Edward.

"I know. The thoughts going through her mind are vicious. I would like to say I would not help her." He trailed off

"But you would. We all would." I finished his sentence. "I just hope she texts the boy back when she settles down."

"I am so happy that you are her best friend. I still really want this crush thing to be a phase" Edward said.

I know we always joked about getting married when we turned 100. Not to mention I have her name as 'Wifey' in my phone. Ren and I are more siblings and best friends than anything romantic. I could kill Jacob. She was trying to hide her heartbreak at the thought of never seeing her crush again. I saw it though. I saw her pain.

"I hope it is not. She deserves to find happiness." I said.

"Just wish she found it with you." Edward commented.

I laughed. "That would be weird. Her dad's best friend and mother's step-brother is her boyfriend."

He laughed. I turned and walked out of the house hitting the trees I stripped putting my clothing in the tote that Esme placed out here. She had a way of being a mother to all of us regardless of our species. I phased into my wolf form.

Ren was really shook after the incident. I could kill Jacob right now. He is ruining everything! Ren has a crush for the first time in her life! She just set off on her own and she found love. Then Jacob had to ruin everything.

I calmed my mind. I just needed to run. Needed to go to make sure that Jacob did not step on our land. I will not have him getting near Ren again.

'How's the wife?' Embry thought asked.

'She is fine. Rattled.' I thought back.

'I am going to take a piece out of Jake when I see him' Quill added

'Great minds think alike' Leah thought. We all could hear the anger in her thought.

We ran the perimeter. It had expanded to include the Cullen's land. Since the newborn battle we have worked to get along. Now it came as second nature. Ren brought us all together because everyone who knew her loved her. Emily had demanded to bake her birthday cakes and Ren regularly spent time helping Emily garden with Claire.

'Sam had to convince Emily to unpack the gun from her truck' Embry told us.

'What!' we all had a collective question.

'Yeah. Last night she was ready to go hunting for Jacob. She was not planning to kill him or at least that is what she told Sam. All she wanted to do was hurt his leg.' Embry responded. I could tell from his mental tone that he was on the same side as Emily.

'I do not think that is a bad idea. Please tell me Sam did not take away the gun' Leah said.

'Nah I think the gun is locked up again' Embry told us.

I was running next to the highway on the other side of Forks when I saw it. A Volkswagen Rabbit. What are the odds that Jacob bought the same car?

'Guys I have a weird feeling about this car that is coming into town. It is a Volkswagen Rabbit. Does anyone have a visual on who is inside?' I asked the others.

'I will circle back and get a visual on it,' Quill said.

I could not help myself. I circled back running to the border of La Push. If it was Jacob I have a feeling that he would be heading home to his father's house.

We all watched Quill as he ran to catch up with the car. It started slowing down like it knew someone would be watching it. We all gained the information in the same moment. Our minds all yelled the same thing 'JACOB'.

'Embry Go Tell Edward' I yelled mentally at him.

'Leah tell Sam.' I mentally demanded.

I ran ahead of the car. Knowing that it was Jacob he would be coming into La Push. Watching the direction that his car was driving in the mind of Quill who was watching him cross the boundary line. He drove past his father's house. Shit. I ran faster. He must be going to Sam's. Waiting in the bushes I stayed in wolf form waiting for him to pull up.

Sam stood on his porch, arms crossed. I could hear the car approaching. Sam's pack joined me hiding in the forest. Ready to attack if needed. If needed ha. When allowed is more like it. We will be attacking Jacob. He hurt one of our own! I felt my hackles rise on my neck.

The car pulled up. Jacob climbed out. I used all my self control to keep myself in the woods. I do not know how Sam could just be standing there. I wanted to kill him! I would kill him!

I felt a slight bite on my tail. Leah nipped me.

'Stay focused' She commented

I nodded. Using my control to keep a growl down.

"Hey Sam" Jacob waved.

"Hello Jacob." Sam sounded only slightly upset. Wow this is why he is the wolf's representative on the council.

"Sam, I need the pack's help." Jacob said. His tone was friendly. "I know I left the pack and broke communication. But, I need the packs' help."

"What could we help you with Jacob?" Sam's voice betrayed his anger a little bit.

"Sam I know I abandoned the pack but I am sorry about that." Jacob said.

"I do not care that you left the pack" Sam told him bluntly.

"Then what?" Jacob asked "What have I done against the pack?"

"You hunted a vampire recently?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I did not kill it though. Sorry. Its harder to kill a leech when you are the only one hunting." Jacob told Sam he sounded disappointed in himself.

I let out a growl. I could not hold it back anymore. Jacob looked confused.

"Did the Vampire come here and hurt someone?" Jacobs' face went white.

"No you hurt the Vampire!" Sam yelled.

"Do we not still hunt vampires?" Jacob asked.

"Not vegetarian vampires" Sam informed him. I could see the small vibrations coming off his body.

"Oh. So you came to a truce with the Cullen's?" Jacob asked.

"Yes and you almost killed a member of their coven." Sam said. "The one you attacked is like family to the pack."

"What? How could a vamp be a part of the pack?" Jacob said in shock.

"Lots of things have changed around here Jacob" Sam commented.

"No Shit Sam" Jacob said.

"We will have to explain to you what has changed if you want to be a part of our pack again" Sam said.

"Okay." Jacob said.

"Not okay you are not allowed to be a part of the tribe. You hurt her!" Emily came out from the side of the house holding a hunting rifle. "You hurt her leg, I hurt your leg."

"Oh my god Emily what are you doing pointing a gun at me?" Jacob put his hands up and yelled.

"Emily put the gun down." Sam said.

"No. You know what Sam NO. I am allowing him in my house or on my land. HE HURT HER SAM!" Emily yelled as she cocked the gun. Pointing it directly at Jacob.

"You can shoot him but give me the first hit" Bella came running out of the trees punching Jacob hard in the face. "Now that I am not a human anymore I have the ability to actually cause you some damage." She sent him flying back slamming him hard into the dirt.

"Nice to see you too Bells" Jacob said laying flat on his back.

Edward came running in right behind her. "Great hit love" he said as he kicked Jacob hard in the side. His ribs made an audible cracking.

"Anyone else want to take a hit?" Emily asked.

I could not help myself. I ran up and took a hard bite into his leg.

"Thank you Seth that is a good mark to my spot." Emily said as she shot the gun. The bullet lodged in my leg.


	21. Tell Me the Truth

Chapter 21:

POV: Renesmee

I woke to the commotion of my parents leaving. They both kissed the top of my head before darting out the back door.

"I should go with them. Just in case" Grandpa Carlisle said running after them.

"I am going to tell Emmett and Esme." Alice darted out the front door.

"Where is everyone going?" I asked sitting up on the couch.

Aunty Rosalie came and touched my forehead as if checking for a fever "Uncle Emmett and Grandma Esme are out hunting so Alice went to go and get them." She touched my cheek and smiled.

"Yes, where are my parents and Grandpa going?" I returned her smile. This was not the first time I had tried to get information out of Aunty Rosalie. She is the only one other than my parents who still tries to protect me like a child. If only Uncle Emmett was here. He treated me like his little sister. As such would give me all the information the adults did not want me to have.

I looked to the only person in the room that might tell me the truth. 

"They went to help the wolves deal with Jacob," Uncle Jasper told me.

A shiver ran up my spine. I did not like the idea of the wolves fighting anyone. Tears gathered in my eyes. I was not in a state to go and help them fight. I wanted to be ready to fight right now. I stood up fast. My leg gave out on me. Uncle Jaspers hands caught me before I fell.

"Thanks" I said quietly as he placed me back on the couch. "I hate this. Can we at least go to Emily's? That way we will have the information as soon as it happens." I asked them. Thinking about it I felt so bad for Emily a fight has broken out days after having a child. She must be super hormonal and protective of her baby right now. "I need to call Emily! She has just had her baby! I need to make sure she is alright!" I spoke loudly.

"Relax. It will be all okay." Aunty Rosalie held me in her arms and rubbed my back. She shot Uncle Jasper angry looks. Seemed like a decision to not tell me had been made before I woke up. 

"You are not in a state to help anyone right now. It would be better for the tense reunion if you are not in harm's way" Uncle Jasper told us. He was standing near the back door ready to fight anything that came our way.

I could not breath. This felt rehearsed. Often my father would stage drills. The feeling of a drill becoming real hit my heart with barbs of fire. I felt cold air rush out of my lungs. I breathed deeper gulping in the cold air. Anything to help the fire go out in my chest. 

Aunty Rosalie had me off the couch the second I gasped for breath. It felt like someone had hit me hard and knocked me down on the ground. I could not get my breath back. Uncle Jasper lifted my arms above my head trying to help my muscles allow air in. It helped a little. I was able to stop gasping. Taking a deep breath. I felt my body start to relax.

"Maybe she is just panicking," Uncle Jasper said. Aunty Rosalie's face was stricken with fear.

"She did have a tendency to overreact when she was younger" Aunty Rosalie said. Her hands fluttered about trying to make sure I was okay. I knew she was always there when I was scared growing up. She would hold me as my mother focused on helping my father not overreact. 

A numbing pain spread across my cheek. 

I took another deep breath in. It shot out of me in a scream. My ribs felt like they cracked.

Aunty Rosalie moved me trying to find the injury. She touched my side and I whimpered.

My lungs are not allowing me to take more air into my lungs to make a noise bigger than a whimper. I was in agony, this is what death must feel like. Tears streamed down my face.

Uncle Jasper looked confused but focused. My side felt like it was completely broken.

"Are my ribs broken?" I asked in a gasping breath. 

"No," Uncle Jasper said. He was touching my ribs starting on the side that did not feel broken. When he made it to the side that hurt I whimpered again. "Your ribs are perfectly intact" he told me.

"They do not feel that way. They feel like I have been kicked really hard" I told them.

Aunty Rosalie moved her cold hands touching my side. The cold soothed the pain.

"This is really weird. Maybe I am just going crazy. Do not call mom or dad. Promise me." I looked at my Aunt and Uncle. They both nodded. "I do not want them losing the fight because I am experiencing phantom pain." The pain in my ribs was going down to a manageable level every second. Maybe I had just imagined it. I did not heal that fast. Thanks to the human side I still took a day to heal. Not like Seth who within a matter of moments would be healed from a kick to the ribs. 

"I am just going to wash my face." I told them. I needed to make sure my parents did not see my tear stained face when they returned. Aunty Rosalie helped me to the sink. I could stand on my own. So she let go of me so I could scrub my face. Just like when I was a child she would follow me anywhere. Just to make sure that I am not getting myself in trouble or needing something. In a lot of ways she was more protective than my father. 

"We will not call your parents as long as you tell them about the pain the second they come back" Uncle Jasper told me. He was standing on the other side of the island across from Aunty Rosalie and I.

I turned to them balancing myself by holding myself up on the island. "Fine. I will tell them" I told him "you know it will just make dad more freaked."

“That is true. You still look pale. Can I make you something to eat?” Aunty Rosalie asked. 

“Sure” I agreed. Hoping the pain would subside so I can eat before my parents got back. 

Aunty Rosalie stood beside Uncle Jasper mixing eggs in a bowl. 

“Hopefully when mom and dad get back everything will go back to normal” I told them both. Guiltily I thought of Jake. Desire to go back to that community college grew in my heart. 

That is when it happened.

My hurt leg felt like it was on fire. I jumped. Knocking myself off balance I landed funny. My body overbalanced accounting for the landing. Causing me to fall backwards. Slamming the back of my head on the sinks edge. The world went black. The only thing I felt was spears of sharp pain going through my leg. Something searing penetrating into my leg. Lodging itself. 


	22. Seth's Imprint

Chapter 22

Title: Seth's Imprint

POV: Jacob

"What the hell Emily!" I yelled in shock

Sam had taken the gun from her. He looked mad at her. She marched past him into their house. Coming back out with a first aid kit that she handed to Carlisle. He had just popped my ribs back in place. I rubbed my head. It hurt like I cracked it on something hard. Nothing that would give me this pain was where I fell.

Emily would not make eye contact with me. She walked back in her house leaving the door open.

"It would be easier to keep his wounds clean if we brought him inside," Carlisle told Sam.

"Of course." Sam said. Grabbing the medical supplies and bringing them inside.

Carlisle guided me to the couch. The house smelled like a baby. My suspicions were confirmed when Emily came walking down the hall with a baby in her arms.

"Emily you're a mom?" I said in shock.

"Yes Jacob I am a mother. You missed a lot when you abandoned the pack" Emily said with resentment and bitterness in her voice. She kissed Sam and walked out of the house.

"I am really sorry she shot you Jake" Sam said. He seemed embarrassed. "I would like to say it is just a product of motherly hormones but I think that is a weak excuse"

"If it makes you feel better, Sam tried to hide the gun," Embry added. The rest of the pack had crammed into the house.

"What happened around here? I never thought I would be the one being attacked for hurting a leech." I asked.

"Lots of things have changed around here. That leech you hurt is kind of special to everyone here" Quil stated.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a long story. I think you should just meet her." Sam said.

Edward growled. "Who said she wants to meet him?"

"I think he needs to. It will help him understand why we are all hurt that he would hunt her" Leah added.

"Okay I am sorry that I attacked the leech. I will ask for permission before attacking next time." My voice was thick with sarcasm.

Carlisle was stitching up my leg before it could fix itself with scars.

"I know it does not make sense. Years ago we were all young and stupid when it came to protecting the tribe. We consented for Bella to be turned into a vampire because it was the only way to save her life." Embry said.

"Not to mention we were afraid of what she carried" Paul said with a laugh. Others joined in. I did not get the joke.

"Wait Bella, you became pregnant as a vampire? How?" I asked. I knew my face was in an expression of disgust.

"No Jake. I became pregnant when I was human." She said.

"Gross" I commented. "So the thing I attacked was your kid?"

"Yes you attacked our daughter." Edward growled.

"It is not like I knew it was your child" I commented.

"Oh we know that is why you are not dead right now" Bella stated. She smiled apologetically. 

Carlisle finished patching up my leg. "You should be in good shape to walk around in the next hour." He told me "It's good to have you back Jacob."

Carlisle was always the kindest vampire I knew. He packed up the first aid kit. Sam took it from him running it to the other room.

Carlisle's phone went off. He answered "hello?" there was a pause. "I will be right there." He hung up his phone. "Jacob if it starts to hurt take some painkillers okay?"

"Okay doc" I commented.

"Edward, Bella we need to go home." Carlisle said.

Bella walked back to me and she leaned down and kissed my forehead. "It's good to have my best friend back." She said. I laughed.

"When did we all become buddy buddy with the Cullen's?" I asked the pack after they left.

"You missed a pretty big battle" Paul commented

"We needed to cooperate with the Cullen's to survive." Quil added.

"The Volturi came to destroy their daughter. Which might be the reason we all are really offended that you almost killed her." Seth said.

"The only reason?" Paul wiggled his eyebrows at Seth. A slow blush spread across Seth's face. 

Did Seth imprint on this Cullen girl? 

"Anyway because of that alliance we had been becoming closer over the years" Sam added.

"Not to mention our imprints all love Ren. Hence why Emily shot you" Quil said. "I mean Claire cried for a full day when she found out Ren was going to move away."

Paul nodded "Yah Rachel was offended that Ren would choose to leave the year that she is going to have a baby."

"Rachel is having a baby?" I looked at him and was shocked "Who is the father?"

Paul hit me "I am the father obviously"

"Focus boys," Sam said. "Jacob your dad has a theory of why we all feel the need to protect Ren"

"Which is?" I questioned. I had a pang in my chest remembering that I have not seen my dad yet.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. My Father wheeled himself into the packed living room of Sam's house. 

"Son!" Billy cheered as he wheeled himself into the house.

"Dad!" I limped over to hug the old man. I missed him.

"I heard you got shot." Billy laughed.

"Wow. Thanks old man." I laughed.

"Have we gotten him to meet Ren yet?" Billy asked Sam.

"No Not yet." Sam responded.

"Why do you want me to meet the person I attacked?" I demanded.

"Son. I think you are going to imprint on her." Billy said.

"No I won't." I told them

"I think you will. The pack can sense an alphas imprint. When they met Renesmee the pack felt the need to protect her. Not like they individually imprinted. Instead like she was going to be the most important imprint." Billy told me. The pack nodded.

"I can't imprint on this Ren..es..chick." I told them "I have already imprinted."

"On who?" Leah demanded.

"A girl from my school in California" I told him.

Seth broke out in a huge smile. "Is her name Carlie?"


	23. Intentions

Chapter 23

Title: Intentions 

POV: Ren.

My mother's hands were on my head. I felt the blood drip down my neck. I projected into mom's head. 'I am so sorry. I did not intend to fall'.

Mom laughed "Oh honey I know you did not mean to fall. You are a daughter after my own heart. I would injure myself almost daily when I was a human."

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"I do not know, I just felt pain in my leg and lost balance" I told him. Keeping my eyes still closed. I could smell my own blood. My head felt like I had sliced it open. Unlike the smell of others' blood. The smell of mine made my stomach turn. I wanted to vomit. 

"Okay you are all stitched up" Grandpa Carlisle said. I instantly wanted to touch the row of fire I felt behind my head. I resisted. The desire took over my thoughts. 

"It will just feel like normal stitches." Dad told me.

"Oh I know. I just really want to feel it." I told him.

“Please open your eyes baby girl.” Mom spoke softly. I opened them to slits. My mom and dad are the only adults I could see in the room. They looked relieved.

"We leave you alone for ten minutes and you cut your head open?" Dad sounded amused.

"Seems that way." I told him.

I had many bedtime stories growing up all about the injuries mom accidentally received when she was human. I thought I was less clumsy then my mother. After the last two days I am not so sure. 

"Can I sit up?" I asked them.

Mom held her hands out to me. She supported all of my weight and helped me sit up. My legs dangling off the medical bed.

"Would it be okay if we get out of this room? The scent of my own blood is getting really disorientating" I asked them.

"Of course." Dad picked me up and walked at a human pace down the stairs. Mom ran ahead of us. I had to look away from her running it caused my head to feel out of sorts. This level just smelled intensely of bleach. Dad looked at my nose scrunched up "I agree. Outside is the best option for right now"

Mom had already set up the daybed outside. Looks like they are not going to let me walk around for the next little while. Not that I blamed them. I have stitches from washing my face after all. 

Dad placed me down on the day bed. I was sitting leaning against the pillows mom had propped up. Dad walked away from me. His white dress shirt had blood stains in the spot I had rested my injury. My eyes went wide when I saw that.

"Do not panic. It's normal for head injuries to bleed more than other injuries." He told me. "I will go get some gauze to wrap your head."

I held my head up off the pillows until he returned. My head was wrapped faster than I could track. I closed my eyes resting my head against the pillows.

"Uncle Emmett!" I called.

"Yeah baby girl?" He answered from inside the house

"Do I look like I just got a brain transplant?" I asked him.

He came running outside and fell on the ground laughing. "Heck yeah you do!"

"That is what I thought," I laughed. Pulling my phone out of my pocket. And took a selfie of me with the gauze across my forehead.

I sent the picture to Seth. I laughed.

Uncle Emmett bugged me to take a picture that made me look like I was dead. Mom did not like that idea.

Uncle Emmett was never like an Uncle to me. He was always more like a brother. Took a picture of me propped up on pillows with my mom hovering near. He sent it to me with the comment princess. I laughed.

Dad came walking out of the house with the opaque cup. "Do not argue with me. You need to get your strength back up" Dad handed me the cup and I drank.

"Did I bleed that much that you're having me drink again now?" I asked him.

He simply nodded. Oh crap that means I lost quite a bit of blood. I could feel the blood matting itself in my hair. Ugh that is going to be a pain to get out. A half an hour passed before I thought about bugging my parents to let me go shower the blood out of my hair.

I started to stand up and was met by two overprotective vampires. "Relax mom and dad i just want to go shower the blood out of my hair."

"I will go with you" Mom held her hand out for me. I wanted to be stubborn and tell her no. I felt a rush of need for independence. I swallowed the need to be independent down. The amount that I needed to be independent was outweighed by the need I had to not get hurt again. This is more injuries in the past two days than I had in the previous year. 

"Okay mom." I held her hand as we walked slowly up the stairs. More slowly than I needed. Mom was always very careful with me, more so when I was sick.

We walked into the bathroom. There was a slight knock at the door. Dad had dropped off a plastic chair. I laughed because they are so overprotective.

"He just does not want two head injuries, on the same day" Mom smiled at the chair. She placed it in the shower. Looked like I was not negotiating my way out of using the chair.

I took a picture of the chair in the shower. Sending it to Seth and Uncle Emmett both with the same comment 'add this to the overprotective file'.

Mom left me to shower. It took a little bit but I managed to get the blood out of my hair. Finally satisfied my need to touch the stitches. Perfectly straight and slightly satisfying. 

I sat under the stream after the struggle of cleaning my hair was over. I felt a nagging need to text Jake. What is going on. I need to put the boy first. He is just a human. Definitely too breakable to participate in my world. Does that mean I have to let him go now? Or can I still have some time with him before his life needs to move on? His face swirled through my mind. Remembering what it was like waking up next to him. I missed him.

I turned off the shower. Mom was in the room instantly. She helped me from the shower, wrapping me in a huge towel. She picked me up. Holding me in her arms.

"Do you realize how little an amount of time I had with you as a baby?" Mom asked "I was truly robbed as a parent."

"Well I get injured enough for you to live out your young child fantasy" I told her. As much as I wanted to be independent I didn't mind my mom taking care of me.

"That is true," She said, sitting me down on my bed.

"Let's get you some comfortable clothing." Mom said as she pulled out my sweat pants and work out top with a built- in bra.

I got dressed quickly feeling much better. The blood dad had me drink was taking effect and helping me feel way better. I loved wearing my comfortable clothing, much to Aunty Alice's dismay. With the circumstances that I actually got hurt I think she will not put up much of a fight.

I got a text back from Seth 'What the heck did you do?'

I laughed. He will probably come over fast enough for me to answer in person. I placed the phone in my sweatpants pocket. Slipping on a pair of thick socks I walked out of my room.

I could hear mom and dad talking in hushed voices downstairs. Probably about the entire Jacob thing. It's so weird that someone who was my moms best friend could just abandon her because of her decision to marry my father. I would often talk to Seth and Leah about it and they would give me the same answer. That there was more to the story that I would not understand right now. I just wish that I knew the entire story.

If Jacob was going to stay in La Push I guess that means I will not be able to go cliff jumping or go to bonfires. That really put a damper on life here. Hopefully Seth would still be allowed to come over. Walking down towards the stairs I smelled baby powder. That's different. I poked my head over the banister. My dad was holding a baby. What is happening?

Running down the stairs I saw Emily sitting on the couch. I paused slightly. Emily was one of the kindest people I knew but why was she here?

"Hey love" Emily said when she spotted me. She stood up and hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back equally as tight "Hey Em."

We broke our hug and my eyes went instantly to the baby in my dad's arms. He looked exactly like Emily. Dad was cooing at the little man.

"Is this Jayden?" I asked.

"Yes it is!" she cheered.

"You do not look like you just had a baby" I commented.

"I am just that strong of a woman" She said flexing.

I laughed. "How does it feel to be a mom?"

"Oh you know. I have not slept in days. I am exhausted. My entire house smells like a baby. Also I think baby poop has officially destroyed my sense of smell." She laughed.

"Well if he just came on time like he was supposed to." I looked at Jayden as I spoke "then I would have been home to help you."

"Nah you needed to do exactly what you did. It was fate" Emily winked at me. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Yes!" I cheered.

Sitting in a chair my dad brought Jayden over to me. I held him in my arms. A pang hit me in my heart. I will never have this. He smelled of a new baby. Kicking his feet slightly. I moved letting him stretch out. His little hand clenched into a fist and unclenched showing off his little fingers. Jayden started to fuss. So I sang. He quieted and fell asleep his little pink lips pressed in a pout.

I finally understood why Aunty Rosalie wanted one of these so much. The pain in my heart grew. I might never get this. I sang through my sadness. Until my sadness left me in the melody of my words. 


	24. REN...WHATEVER IS NOT MY IMPRINT

Chapter 24

POV: Jacob

My leg was healing fast. I would be able to get up and start walking without a limp soon. The pack was running around and getting everything ready for the bonfire. It was a nice break. The pack was telling me about everything that had been happening in the tribe.

My sister Rachel had refused to get married to Paul because I would not be at their wedding. Now that I am back he is going to try to convince her to get married soon. She just found out that she is going to have a baby. Paul told me she was not showing but that the doctor did the test. I was going to be an Uncle!

Leah had imprinted on Sam's new baby. That was a weird dynamic for the pack right now. Everyone was so happy for Leah but also Jayden was just born. It was a relief that Leah imprinted more than anything else. I was so happy for her. Remembering how much pain she was in before. This was a good worry for the pack to have. It is not like one of us had not imprinted on a baby before. Claire turned out just fine. 

Quill was engaged to Claire. He was currently planning to build a house for them after they are married. The pack was so excited to help him build the house. The only thing that the two of them needed to figure out was how many bedrooms to have in the house. Quil thought two kids rooms would be enough. Apparently Claire just laughed every time he mentioned that two kids would be enough kids.

Embry still had not imprinted. He seemed unsurprised by it. He liked being one of the last ones standing. The majority of the original pack had imprinted. "It is not hard being one of the last of the original pack that has not imprinted." Embry said.

"Is that because you get invited over to girls night?" Sam asked

"Girls night is the best night. You all are just jealous that you are not invited" Embry said.

"Hey Seth has not imprinted either." Quil commented.

"Yeah well he has been playing house for years without the imprint" Embry laughed. Seth just smiled.

"Who are you playing house with Seth?" I asked.

"Um." He tripped over his tongue. He looked at the ground confused. Almost like he thought his tongue had fallen out and onto the floor. 

"He has been playing house with the girl we think you will imprint on." Brady said.

"What. Why would you do that?" I laughed.

"She is just a lot of fun to hang out with" Seth said.

"Aren't you guys going to get married when you turn 100?" Brady accused.

"That was the plan yeah." Seth said.

"Wow you are engaged to my imprint" I joked with Seth. I still did not think I was going to imprint on this girl.

"Okay pack, lets go set up for Jacobs welcome home BBQ" Sam said.

My leg appeared to be 100% healed. I decided I could stand on it. Though I probably should not phase just in case something is not perfectly healed. Walking out of Sam's house I saw Emily pull up in her car. She smelled really sweet and must have been around the leeches.

Climbing out of her car Emily looked at me "Hey Jacob. I am sorry. I just could not understand why you would hurt one of the kindest people I know" Emily said.

"I am sorry as well Emily." I told her. Sincerely sorry about my actions. I did not know the leach I attacked. After an afternoon of the pack repeatedly telling me that she is the best. It is hard to not agree. 

"Want to meet the baby?" She asked. Her face looked like this was a peace offering. She would not let me hold her baby if she did not forgive me. You needed trust to hold someone's brand new baby. 

"Sure." I said.

I walked up to the car. Emily pulled her son out of his car seat. He whined a little. "He is just upset that I took him out of Ren's arms" she told me. Handing me the little man. He was so tiny. That is when I smelled her scent mixed in with his. Could they all be right. Could I have imprinted with Ren? Did I attack my imprint!


	25. Eyes Wide Open

Chapter 25:

POV: Ren.

Aunty Rosalie has her hands in my hair and she was braiding it back.

"Just because you are wearing sweatpants does not mean your hair can't look cute" Aunty Rosalie told me.

"Just be careful to not make the braid too tight" Dad commented. Auntie Rosalie tossed a bobby pin at him. "What, she did have a gash in her head a few hours ago."

"Yeah but, she is healed." Aunty took her hands out of my hair. I now had two braids leading into a bun. It skillfully hid my injury mark.

I stood up fast spinning on my heels to hug my Aunt. "I love it," I cheered.

Uncle Emmet walked into the living room, his arms full of movies. "Okay kiddo are you ready for the movie marathon?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"What movie are we starting with?" I asked, jumping up and down. This was a tradition every time I got hurt we would camp out in the living room and watch movies.

"You will see. I am thinking of starting with an action movie" Uncle Emmett told me. He popped in a movie and the action soundtrack started. I jumped onto one of the movie watching bean bag chairs. Uncle Emmett and I are the only ones watching the movie. We both flinched away at an intensely blood filled scene.

Seth ran in and sat on my bean bag chair. I cuddled into him. This was normal. This was nice. We watched the rest of the movie like that. The warmth of Seth's body was comforting. I love this tradition. Just me and my Uncles watching movies after an injury day. The credits came up faster than I expected them to.

"Wow the kiddo finally woke up" Uncle Emmett laughed. He touched my cheek, "it is just a good thing that you are not a snorer."

"I did not realize I fell asleep." I spoke mid yawn stretching "sorry."

"Do not be sorry you needed some rest. From the pictures you sent me it looks like you have had a long day." Seth said. He kissed my forehead.

I laughed. "I think I have just had a lazy day."

"Well would you like to do something?" Seth asked

"Like what?" I asked. I had been craving a good cliff jump since coming home. 

"Like going to a bonfire on the cliffs." He told me.

"Like I am allowed to go to the cliffs" I laughed.

"What? Why would you not be allowed?" He asked

"That's traditionally pack land. With the way Jacob acted when we first met" I paused "I would understand that I am not allowed to cross the boundary."

"What are you talking about? Of course you are allowed to come to the bonfire" Seth said.

"Well if you are sure. Then of course I would love to come to the bonfire" I could hear the excitement in my voice.

"Well then" Seth said getting to his feet "Are you ready to go?"

Seth helped me to my feet.

"Fine you kids go have fun at the fire. I will just watch reruns of baseball" Uncle Emmett tried to sound annoyed but he did not succeed. 

We both laughed.

"Just wait young lady." my dad said as he walked into the room. "Are you sure you are up to going?"

"Yes I feel ready to go" I told him.

"Well if that is the case you are not wearing that" Mom said. She handed me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "It is a fire. I want you to be comfortable."

I kissed them both. Taking the clothing I ran into the bathroom and changed quickly. Running to the front door I tossed on my runners. "Ready to go Seth?" I looked back at him.

He laughed "Yes I am ready to go." He took off his hoodie walking over to me. He held it out to me. Laughing I put it on. It was way too big for me and very warm. I waved to my parents. Seth picked me up and ran with me outside.

"Have fun you kids!" Dad yelled as we dashed into the forest. I could only see slight unease in his expression. 

"On foot or do you want a ride?" Seth asked

"Ride please." I told him. He placed me down on the forest floor. Running into the bushes he tossed his clothing back at me. I folded them, placing them in the huge hoodie pocket. Seth came out of the bushes in wolf form. I had seen this so often growing up that it was comforting for me. The sandy brown wolf bounded up to me. Licking my cheek.

Gross. I wiped the spit of my cheek.

He bent down so I could easily climb on top of his back. I moved positioning myself between his massive shoulders. Grabbing tufts of his hair I projected an image into his mind of us running fast.

He did just that. We ran faster than I could go on foot. Jumping over rivers and dodging trees. I was laughing almost the entire way to the bonfire. We stopped about 10 meters away from the party. I climbed off Seth's back laughing. Handing him his clothing he ran off into the bushes to change. Coming back he scooped me up, placing me on his shoulders. I could not stop laughing.

We came out of the trees. Seth held my hands and I flipped off his shoulders landing on my feet. The laughter now was not just contained to Seth and I but now a few others around the fire joined in.

"I knew you could not stay away from me!" Claire cheered, running up and hugging me.

"You know it Claire" I whispered to her during our hug.

Our hug broke off and Claire pulled at the hoodie. "Wow, your relationship must be getting serious, you are wearing his clothing." Claire joked.

"Oh yes. We will be marrying as soon as we can decide on the number of children we want to have" I joked back.

"I want at least five," Claire whispered to me.

"Why not make it an even six" I whispered back. She laughed. Though I caught the glint in her eye. I would not be surprised if I added another child to her plans. Not that I mined. If I could not have children of my own I wanted all my friends to have hordes for me to play with. I will be the best Aunty ever. 

That is when I noticed him sitting across the fire from me. He was focused, talking to Sam and Billy. My head was so confused but my heart was expecting him. My soul knew he would be here. All my nerves about coming to the fire melted away when I saw him.

"Your staring" Seth whispered.

I turned to him. "That's Jake." I whispered. My back to the fire I allowed the anxiety of the realization to show on my face. 

"I know." Seth whispered back.

"No. That is Jake. The Jake from my school." I whispered at him.

"Yes I know. The one you have a crush on." Seth whispered.

I felt the butterflies swirl around my stomach. My heart sped up. I could feel him coming up behind me. Yet I did not feel afraid.

"If you do not want to see him tell me now. I will whisk you away from this place" Seth said. Always my protector.

I did not answer Seth instead I turned back to look at Jake. He was not sitting next to Sam anymore. I looked back at Seth confused. Seth placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around. Jake was standing within reaching distance. I moved close to him without thinking. All I wanted to do was kiss him. This is the boy that I thought was not a part of my world. I no longer had to break my own heart. Jake belonged in my world. Jake belongs with me.

He reached his hands out. I closed the space between us. Running into his open arms. Feeling his arms around me. Feeling fully complete for the first time.


	26. Dont Tell Them They Are Right.

Chapter 26

POV: Jacob

We drove as far as we could with the truck. Piling out bringing the firewood up the cliff. It was an easy run. Someone had carved out that path. Probably so it would be easier for my dad's chair to get to the bonfire location. It was great to know that even though I abandoned the pack they took care of my family in my absence.

After the fifth or sixth trip up we carried all the wood needed up. It was going to be a fun night. Paul's car came up the road. I saw my sister in the passenger seat. She climbed out the second the car stopped.

"What are you doing! Be careful" Paul commented. Rachel did not listen. She ran up to me wrapping me in a hug.

"Hey sis" I said, hugging her.

"Hey bro." She said. Our hug ended and she hit me in the shoulder.

"Rachel" Paul warned.

"Hey I did not shoot him. I just hit him in the arm lightly. He will be fine." Rachel commented.

I laughed "I deserve that. Trust me I have been beating myself up all day."

"Oh yeah? Well stop it." Rachel said.

"What?" I asked.

"You need to be ready to support her. If you're beating yourself up you will do a shity job of supporting her" Rachel said.

"Okay fair" I told her.

"Just let her beat you up. Do not put more blame on yourself than the amount that is required." She kissed my cheek. "By the way I love her so do not break her heart."

I laughed as Rachel walked past me. Paul was holding a cooler with bags of food on top. He blocked Rachel when she tried to take some of the bags. "You are already carrying our baby. You do not need to carry any of these bags" Paul told her.

When did he go soft? I know when he first imprinted he became more calm but seriously he is just a softy now. I worry about what this baby will do to him. He will probably be a dad who can not say no to anything.

We loaded up all the supplies we needed for the bonfire. Food was set up on tables and the wood in the pit was set up, now we just need to light it. We will be waiting a little bit longer to light it though. At least until the sun goes down.

Food was served. The elders dished up first then the pack went up. You could tell who had imprinted by who was carrying more than one plate. It was cute to see the imprinted men balancing their plates and their partners' plates.

Embry and I went through the line last. Looking around I could not find Seth. "Embry where is Seth?"

"Oh he is probably with Ren." Embry told me.

"Oh." I said.

"Do not worry. They will both be coming to the fire." Embry informed me.

I tried to make my face look like I was not worried but I kind of was. The pack had joked about Seth and Ren being a couple enough for me to be a bit concerned. I hope once I see them together all the fear of what happened between Bella, Edward and I will be put to rest. I do not think I could go through that pain with someone I was imprinted to.

I walked towards the fire. Sam and My dad called me over to sit near them. Taking the place next to Sam I asked "Is Emily not coming to the fire tonight?"

"No. Jayden is too little to be outside for this long. Not to mention Emily is still recovering from giving birth." Sam told me.

"Oh right. I guess that keeps slipping my mind. She did not seem like a lady who just gave birth when she shot me." I laughed.

Billy joined in on the laughter "Well son you kind of deserved it."

"I know I did, dad," I responded.

"I knew you would come around to understand that. That is why I gave her my gun after Sam locked up theirs" Billy said nonchalantly.

"That makes me feel better. I thought she figured out how to unlock the guns I had stored away." Sam stated.

I looked at both of them open mouthed "It's good to know that my father wanted me to get shot."

"Well it's not only for your actions but, also I needed you to stay until we could explain things to you" Billy said.

"Sure, sure" I said. Billy smiled at that.

We sat around the bonfire. The conversations flowed easily. It was easy to get lost in the rhythm of conversation.

"Soon we will have to discuss if you will finally become the alpha Jacob" Sam Said. I looked at him. "What? I have just had a baby. I do not have time or the most bloodright for the position. Just think about it." Sam told me.

"I will think about it," I told Sam. I had not thought about what I was going to do. The only thing I thought about coming back for was Carlie.

"Please do" Billy commented "It would be nice to have my son home again."

I had finished my plate of food tossing it into the burning fire. Finding satisfaction in the fire tearing and sending pieces of the plate soaring into the air.

Looking into the fire, that's when I saw her coming out of the forest on Seth's shoulders. My heart lurched. I needed to be near her.

She did not see me. I was able to watch her laugh with Seth. Claire went running up to her. Quill looked at me raising his eyebrow. I felt every pack member looking at me. They were so sure I would imprint on this girl. So sure in fact that they broke away from our traditional treaty with the bloodsuckers to protect her for me.

I looked back at Sam and Billy. "You guys called it," I told them.

Looking back at Carlie she had her back to me. Looking like she was talking frantically to Seth. I stood up. Taking the long way around the fire I stood within reaching distance of her.

"If you do not want to see him tell me now. I will whisk you away from this place" Seth said. I respected him for this offer. He protected her. From her body language this was a common thing for Seth to offer to protect her. From now on I wanted to be one of the people who would protect her. If she would have me to protect her.

I saw her turning and looking in the direction of where I was sitting moments before. Seth placed his hands on her shoulders. For a moment I thought she had whispered to him that she did want to leave. My heart dropped. I wanted her to stay. Seth turned her to face me. My arms went up reaching for her. I stopped myself from closing the gap between us. I will not force her to come to me. My arms did not stay empty for long.

She bolted headlong into my open arms. I held her close. This felt right. Everyone around the fire cheered. She pulled her face away looking up at me. I saw the bright blush on her cheeks. Everything was perfect at this moment.

She stayed glued to my side as we walked back to my spot around the fire. I sat on the ground and she climbed between my legs resting her head against my chest. The world was perfect. Everything fit together.

Claire was sitting with Quill across the fire. She was making faces at Carlie. I do not think I was meant to see the faces. I only laughed once. When I laughed Carlie leaned back as if warning me to hold it in. Her hair was done in the cutest double braid and bun. I wish it was loose though. That was my favourite with her relaxed curls.

"Told you I had someone special for you to meet." Billy said to Carlie.

"Yes. You called it. Did you ever make that bet with Grandpa?" Carlie asked

"I can not remember if we ever did," Billy answered.

"Well I am sure Grandma Sue will be able to remember. She is usually pretty on top of what bets are happening in the family" Carlie laughed. Her laugh was a mesmerizing sound.

"We will have to ask her. I do believe if the bet was made that I won" Billy commented.

"You would have won. Grandpa had no faith in it. Though the bet might not be fair. Grandpa Charlie did not have a full grasp on the supernatural back then" Carlie commented.

"He does now," Billy said, raising an eyebrow.

"I think he is getting used to it. Still the same need to know rule" Carlie smiled. Billy laughed. Sam broke out in a chuckle. I was apparently left out of the joke.

"How many times did you tell your grandfather too much information for him to handle?" Sam asked.

Carlie leaned back into me. Her eyes looking towards the stars "Um. I think the last count was 15. Though I am only counting the times he fainted" Carlie said. Colour flooding to her cheeks.

"Wait, Charlie fainted," I asked shocked.

"Yes." Carlie turned in my lap to look at me. "Grandpa Charlie is the first person I would call for a stressful human issue. The last person I would call for a supernatural topic. Let's just say I sometimes forget that he does not want to know the full story. So he has sometimes gotten too much information from me for him to handle. Grandma Sue on the other hand is amazing with the supernatural stuff. That is one of the reasons both Grandma Sue and Grandpa Charlie are not attending tonight's bonfire. Too much risk of supernatural talk.” Her eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"My favourite one was when he passed out in the boat when he took you fishing." Seth sat near us and was laughing hysterically.

"That is my least favourite," Carlie said.

"Wait fill me in. What happened" I asked.

"I can't. I have blocked that memory" Carlie stated. She began staring into the fire.

"Well I have not." Sam laughed. "She said something that got Charlie freaked out. Granted you were only how old then?" Sam asked.

"Passing for a 4 year old" Carlie said in a sigh.

Sam had to gain control of his laughter before he could start again. "Charlie had fainted, falling headfirst into the water. Ren was holding Charlie's head out of the water. Trying desperately to get him back on the boat."

"Oh my god. That sounds terrifying" I commented pulling Carlie closer.

"Oh that part was" Sam said "it's the next part that is funny. So she was holding Charlies head above water and screaming for help. Embry had come across her first swimming across the lake in human form. He flipped Charlie back into the boat" Sam broke out in laughter again.

"And all was saved" Embry commented "The end"

"Great story Sam" Carlie said jumping on board with Embry to end the story.

"Oh no! You are not getting out of the best part" Leah commented.

Carlie lightly tossed her head back to rest it on my chest. I could tell she was trying to be a good sport. Hugging her tighter to my chest.

"Embry do you want to tell Jacob the rest of the story?" Sam asked.

"No not really no." Embry said. He looked just as put out as Carlie. 

"Embry climbed into the boat and made sure Ren was okay. They propped Charlie safely in the front of the boat. Embry started the engine to get them to shore and flooded it. When he went to fix it the motor sunk." Leah said breaking off to laugh.

"Sunk?" I was confused.

"I still fully believe it was not our fault Embry. I think the fish stole that motor. It was revenge for the mass genocide Grandpa has been inflicting for years." Carlie said. Embry reached over and fist bumped her.

"So they sat out in the middle of the lake for at least an hour." Sam said.

"Then I came across them" Quill added to the story "phasing into a wolf, I swam out to them."

"We ended up getting to shore by both Quil and I swimming in wolf form pulling them with the ropes." Embry said. Obviously trying to get the story done.

"The best part is that they had oars. The. Entire. Time." Brady commented.

Carlie and Embry shared a look. I do not think anyone else would have caught it.

"I am sorry I did not have a dad to teach me how to do boat stuff when I was a child" Embry commented. Carlie giggled.

"That is not my favourite part. Charlie found out that both Ren and Embry were stuck out in the middle of the lake without knowing what to do. Or how to use an oar. So he took it upon himself to teach them how to boat." Quil added.

"How long did that take?" I asked.

"Six weeks. Every weekend spend on a boat" Carlie stated without emotions in her voice.

"So many fish." Embry said, wiggling a little.

"We did find a great way to get out of fishing though," Carlie added.

"That was not a great way," Billy condemned.

"We would tell Charlie that ‘need to know business’ was happening on the lake. He would freak and fishing lessons would be canceled." Embry laughed "Billy you're just salty because we picked the best fishing days for need to know business. Because they were the best fishing days they would also be the longest."

The conversations broke up into smaller conversations. Sam made his way home. Claiming Emily would kill him if he was not home for the night shift of feeding. I laughed harder knowing that she was not above shooting someone.

Carlie curled into me. This reminded me of the times we spent on her couch. The fire began to die down. People started leaving in groups. First the elders, then the imprinted wolves and their imprints. Claire came up and hugged Carlie goodnight. Carlie told her "six" what she was referring to I do not know. Rachel ruffled my hair, and kissed Carlie on the cheek before making her way out with Paul. The rest of the single boys had to go on patrol before heading back.

Seth stopped by us before leaving. "Would you like me to take you home?" He asked Carlie.

"Nah. I think I have found my favourite place to be. I would like to stay here a while" Carlie commented. This made my heart skip a beat.

"Okay." Seth smiled. "Well I will go tell your dad to not send the search party for you then"

She laughed "oh please my overprotective father will not call off the dogs. Once he feels he should send them."

"Well you're right. I will try my best" Seth said. Leaning in and kissing Carlie on the cheek.

"Thank you Seth" She said.

"Anything for you" He responded. Walking away leaving us to be the last people left near the fire.

Carlie turned in my lap. Wrapping her legs around my hips. She put her hands in my hair. Pulling my face closer to her. I was nervous. I did not want to kiss her. I did not deserve that pleasure. I hurt her.

"Shhh. Shut up your mind" She told me.

"What do you mean shut up my mind?" I asked her.

"I mean fucking kiss me" She said in an exhale. Pulling my face to hers. She kissed me full of passion and longing. She needed this kiss. I felt it through her lips but also through the imprint. She needed me to kiss her more than anything else right now. I pushed aside my fears of how I let her down and kissed her.

"You did not tell me who you were" She whispered against my lips. Time has flown by. Only embers are now left in the fire.

"You did not tell me who you were" I commented back.

She kissed me hard again. "I did not think you could fit into my world." Her voice sounded panicked against my lips.

"But I do," I told her.

"I was breaking my own heart since I last saw you" She whispered.

I broke the kiss "Why?" I asked.

"Because you are so important to me." She cut herself off "if you were human. I could not ask you to interact with the supernatural. So I was breaking my own heart to protect you."

"Do you want to know the reason I came back to La Push?" I asked her. She just nodded. "I was going to beg the pack to help me find you. I had just found you. There was no way I was letting you get away" I told her.

She kissed me hard. I returned the kiss.

"I am so sorry" I started after another long round of kisses.

"Shhh. There will be a time and a place to talk about that. Not tonight. Not when I know I can have you forever" Carlie kissed me harder.

Her phone went off a while later. She broke our kiss. Pulling it out of her jeans. She read it and smiled.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"With my life." I told her.

"Then come with me." She whispered, kissing me one more time.

We walked down the path. The same one I took to bring the firewood up. Waiting at the end of the trail was a running Volvo. I paused. She pulled on my hand. "I thought you said you trusted me" she commented.

"I do," I said.

"Hold your horses cowboy I am not getting married to you yet" She joked.

She climbed into the driver's seat. I ran to the passengers seat climbing in. We drove through the familiar roads. I was not focused on where we were going. I was too distracted by the fact that I had Carlie back.

She stopped in front of a cabin in the middle of the woods. Climbing out she stood in front of the car. I joined her moments later. She jumped into my arms kissing me. I carried her into the cabin, our lips never breaking for more than a second. Shutting the door she touched my forehead showing me that she wanted us to go in the first door down the hallway. I did not hesitate. Opening that door I shut it the second we passed through the door. I opened my eyes and found the bed. Placing her down on it.

She paused our kissing. Taking off her shoes. "I can not sleep in jeans," she commented.

Popping up and grabbing a pair of pj's out of a dresser in the room. I watched her take off her jeans. I have never seen something so sexy in my entire life. My fingers wanted to touch, wanted to help. She pulled up the pj pants and ran back to me. Kissing hard.

We fell back on the bed. Locking ourselves together with each other's limbs. Time passed like that. We had not stopped kissing. She pulled away yawning. I brought her closer to me. Pulling the blanket (that we had tossed all around the bed) over top of us.

She cuddled into my chest. This felt right. This felt like home.


	27. UNO

Chapter 27: 

POV: Renesmee 

I cuddled into Jacob’s chest. I tossed my leg over his body. Feeling the muscles of his chest as I stroked it with my hand. I allowed myself to close my eyes. Taking in his scent. The scent of comfort and home. 

He kissed my head. Jacob breathed in my scent. I could tell that he needed me near as much as I needed him. 

His arms pulled me in closer. I thought I couldn’t be any closer to him. Yet somehow he managed to pull me closer. I melted into him. This is the only place I want to be. 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

I tensed against Jake. He held me tight to him. 

“Who do you think that could be?” Jake whispered. 

“I have someone I hope that it is not” I told him. 

The last thing I needed was my dad waiting outside the bedroom door. Technically this was my house. Though when did those boundaries matter with my Father. He always put moral good rather than actual laws. 

“Renesmee I came to warn you. Please for the love of all that is good be presentable when your dad shows up” Uncle Emmett pleaded from the door. He opened it and tossed a game of UNO into the room. “Pretend you came back to your house to play that. Trust me.” 

I launched myself out of bed. I grabbed my pants and tossed them on. I buttoned them when I noticed Jacob checking me out. 

“What. I still like to look at the view” Jacob laughed. 

Grabbing the UNO cards. I tossed the blankets neatly on top of the bed. Dealing our hands. 

“Uncle Emmett are you playing?” I asked. 

“Would it make you seem more innocent?” He asked from the other side of the door. 

“It would make you a team player” I told him 

“Okay” He walked into the room and sat down on the bed. 

“Are you joining us?” I winked at Jacob. 

He climbed up on the bed across from me. 

“This is not your first time lying to your dad is it?” Jake asked. 

“You need to play along if you are going to survive” I told Jake. 

“What?!?” Jake paused the game. 

“Kid you are going to blow our cover if you do not keep playing.” Emmett told him. 

He kept playing the game. Focusing harder on it. I could not help but let out a giggle. 

“I do not think dad is coming to kill anyone.” I told him. Glancing at Uncle Emmett I added “But, it is never a bad thing to be prepared.” 

“I am just happy I did not have to knock more. The first few years of your parents marriage was a different story.” Uncle Emmett laughed. 

“Gross. I did not need to know that” I shuddered.

Growing up I remember weekends with various family members. Each family member would have a different idea of our fun weekends. 

Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rosalie would play board games and watch movies. Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice would take me hiking and shopping. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle would take me to art exhibits and train me to speak fluent Latin. Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue would take me camping. Emily would invite Clare over and we would have a girls weekend. 

As I got older I was just allowed to stay in my cabin for the weekend. Seth and Embry would often hangout here with me on those weekends. I thought I was trusted. Like I was being treated as an adult. Did my parents build my cabin so they could have sex on the weekends? 

“Uncle Emmett. Wednesday nights?” I let the question hang unanswered. 

He laughed “Finally catching on are you?” 

“Do I want to know about Wednesday nights?” Jacob asked. 

“Every Wednesday I would go for dinner at Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue’s house. I would always stay over for a sleepover. None of my vampire family would be able to attend.” I told Jake. 

“Wednesday’s are date nights” Uncle Emmett clarified. He wiggled his eyebrows in my direction. 

“So when is dad meant to barge in?” I asked.

“It is 9:59 now so in one minute” Uncle Emmett told us. 

The game slowed as the seconds ticked by. I reached over and squeezed Jake's hand. “Do not worry my dad doesn't bite.” I whispered 

“Often.” Uncle Emmett added. “Your father does not bite often.” 


	28. Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter 28

Right on cue the front door squeaked open. The rain outside was coming down hard. I leaned and looked through the window. Crap, I must be a child raised in the rain to not notice the torrential downpour happening outside. Well that or I was distracted a moment ago. 

Forcing myself to push the blush I felt down. No need to blush. We are playing UNO for gosh darn sakes. 

Risking the moment I reached over to squeeze Jacobs hand one more time. Locking eyes I could see how relaxed he was with this situation. If more time was allowed I would have asked him to explain. 

The bedroom door flew open. My father stood on the other side. His face was a mask of righteous fury. I have never seen my father like this before. I would not have been surprised if he walked over to the bed and carried me out into the rain. Why does he look so upset? 

“Does anyone have a colour changing card? We have been stuck on blue for the last few rounds and I only have yellow.” Uncle Emmett spoke calmly.

Dad glared at his brother. Almost like he wanted to have more evidence for what he barged in to say. Us playing UNO is not very incriminating. 

“Emmett” Dad's voice matched his facial expression. 

“Yes my brother?” Uncle Emmett spoke calmly. 

“I need you to leave.” Dad told him. 

“What? We haven't even finished this hand. Why don’t you wait and then we will deal you into the game, for the next round. We can discuss things the way adults do. Around a card table.” Uncle Emmett did not look at dad as he spoke. Instead focusing hard on his cards. 

“You are playing UNO. Not Poker, Blackjack or Go Fish. I think I will pass on the gambling and continue with the discussion with my daughter if you do not mind.” Dad did not seem any less upset when he had finished talking. 

Fuck. This is bad. Dad would normally calm down and join me and whichever family member was providing the buffer. I am not saying that dad and I got into a lot of disagreements as I grew up. Just when we did I was never alone with him. Dad had a tendency to be a bit dramatic. Often overstating issues and giving punishments to match the overinflated crime. 

“Is mom joining us?” I asked 

“No. We are going to talk alone” Dad spoke through his teeth. My heart beat faster. I had never been alone with dad when he is in one of his moods. 

This was the first time he looked at Jacob. The look of hate in his eyes had me startled. I have never seen dad look like that. Well except for when our lives are in danger. 

Did dad think that my life is in danger? That Jacob is putting my life in danger? 

Uncle Emmett was the first to fold. Under dad’s glare I was surprised he lasted this long. As much as I looked at Emmett as a brother he respected my dad too much to defy him. At least in the ways that would cause dad to look foolish. Especially when he is in a mood like he is today. A smiling dad can get a pie to the face no problem. Dad like this, you look at him funny and the world explodes around you. 

“At least let them say goodbye” Uncle Emmett whispered on his way out. 

“Fine” Dad huffed. 

He followed Uncle Emmett out of the room. 

I did not have the strength to move from my frozen position. How long have I been frozen? Will I ever move again? 

“You okay?” Jake whispered. 

“No. He has never looked at me like that.” I admitted to him. 

Jake pulled me onto his lap. The movement caused the blanket to move. Sending UNO cards scattering across the space. 

“Honey it is going to be okay. The last thing that I want is for you to be scared. He is your dad. Hear him out.” As Jake spoke he kissed my hair. 

“You are right.” I told him. Whispering I added “can you please make sure mom knows this is happening?” 

“Of course.” Jake responded. 

I kissed him hard on the mouth one more time. His hands flew into my hair deepening the kiss. I fought hard to keep a moan in. 

“See you later then.” I told him when the kiss broke.

He smoothed my hair down. “Yes. I will see you soon.” Jake promised. 

Standing I walked with him to the door. Flattening my hair more before we exited my bedroom. 

Dad was standing in the middle of my living room. 


	29. OverProtective Mind Reader

Chapter 29: 

POV: Ren

“What is your plan? You are a child. You are my child.” Dad started ranting. 

“What plan do you want Dad? Ten year, twenty year, fifty year?” I could not keep the snark out of my voice. 

“Edward. You need to know.” Jake started. He stopped abruptly at my dad's glare. 

“Dad” I scolded. 

Jake and Dad stared at each other for a long moment. Neither is talking. Fuck dads ability sometimes. Obviously Jake knew about it. Taking the advantage to talk to my father without me being able to chime in. 

BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ. 

I fished my phone out of my jeans pocket. Surprised that it managed to stay in my pocket after all the undressing and dressing. 

“Hello?” I answered. Not bothering to look at the caller ID. Whomever was calling me now was granting me a reprieve, from the weird vibes flying off Jake and my Dad. 

“Where are you?” Mom asked. 

“At my cabin. Why?” I leaned against my island table as I spoke. 

“You are meant to come to the main house. Your father wanted to talk about boundaries.” Mom informed me. 

“Oh really? Right now Dad and Jake are in the middle of a heated mind reading session.” I told her. 

“Do boys ever grow up?” Mom mumbled. 

“What?” I asked. 

“Nothing. Just come to the main house.” She told me. 

Glancing at Dad and Jake they leaned towards each other. Both blocking me from their conscious thoughts. I patted the wall of my cabin. “I do hope you will be standing when the boys are done” I whispered to my cabin. 

One last look at the two most important men in my life. They still had not noticed I moved. Stepping out of my house and into the downpour. 

Looking at the Volvo I shook my head. Needing a run to clear my thoughts. I understood why Dad was so protective. It is the same reason Grandpa Charlie was protective with Mom. It is just not fair sometimes. Most of the time I think I have the coolest family. Everyone with magical abilities and immortality. I do not worry about losing my parents to old age or disease. Yet, when I try to have human experiences. The vampire half gets in the way. 

The rain was less noticeable in the cover of the trees. The trees acting like a canopy only letting a small amount of rain still fall on me. I tried running faster, the damp soil sucked my shoes into the earth. Sludging through the mud to the main house is going to take me forever. I pushed harder against the earth just to be forced to run slower. 

Familiar foot falls sounded behind me. Slowing expecting to see Jake. I waited, feeling my shoes sinking deeper in the mud by every moment. A smile spread across my face as Seth appeared in his wolf form. 

He licked my hand. Bending slightly. 

“Taking me to the main house?” I asked him. 

The large wolf nodded. 

I pulled myself up onto his back. Hearing a pop as my shoes escaped the mud. This was familiar to me. The comfort of being on Seth was like pulling any memory from my childhood. Seth was safe. 

Seth ran effortlessly through the forest. His paws never sink into the earth as my shoes had. I leaned my body down. Cuddling into him. This was my favourite way to ride Seth. His warmth radiated through him to me. I felt truly safe. This is why he is my best friend. He is always able to add a bit of escape from the craziness that is my life. Even if that escape often happens as I ride his massive wolf form. 

I felt my body relax as I rode. Not realizing how tense the situation between my Dad and Jake had made me. I was tempted to ask Seth to take me anywhere else but the main house. I knew he would if I asked him. I have my credit card number memorized. We could run away for the weekend. Let what will happen, occur naturally. Come back home and see what the outcome was. 

My heart panged with pain at the thought of willingly leaving Jake. Even for just a moment. I guess I would have to sit through the fireworks. 

Mom was standing outside the main house when we arrived. I dismounted from Seth. Kissing him on his wolf forehead. “Thank you my friend” I whispered. 

He licked my hand once again. 

Walking away from him I gave up on my escapism for a moment. Now I must embrace reality. On the plus side Mom did not look upset. 

Dripping wet I walked behind her into the main house. 

Mom wrapped me in a towel. I felt tears appear in my eyes. What? I never cry over something as simple as this. If I cried every time my Dad overreacted to save my virtue I would have enough tears to fill a lake. If it was just every time Dad overreacted I could fill the Black Sea. 

“It's going to be okay. Your father just has to do the dad thing. My Dad did it too.” Mom whispered in my ear. 

Auntie Alice came running from upstairs holding a loungewear set and oversized robe. “These are for you. No one wants to sit in wet clothing.” she told me. 

I took the clothing from her. Walking to the nearest bathroom. The reflection in the mirror showed Mom and Aunty Alice hugging. They whispered something that I could not hear. I closed the door obviously that was not a conversation I was meant to overhear. 

Stripping off my clothing I was soaked to the bone. No wonder mom wrapped me in a towel the second I walked in. I peeled off my jeans and they refused to budge. Almost gave up and called for help when the jeans finally released my foot from their clutches. 

I had no choice but to fully strip. Rubbing the now damp towel over my body. Trying to get it as dry as possible. 

I pulled the shirt over my head. Aunty Alice did not add a bra to the garment delivery. Not that I needed one. Like all the vampire women in my family I did not deal with the issues that required humans to entrap themselves in boobie death traps. 

Shit. I looked through the pile again and again. Auntie Alice also forgot panties. Not hesitating on it any longer I pulled the pants of the outfit up. They are skin tight. Much more sexy looking than any loungewear has a right to be. Knowing my Auntie this is why the robe was included to de-sex my outfit when my Dad is in the room. 

I smiled taking this as her approval of my relationship with Jake. Pulling the robe over my shoulders I tied it in the most unsexy way possible. Walking down the hall I dumped my soaked clothing into the laundry hamper. Knowing that leaving it here means I will never see them again. Auntie Alice and her single wear then donate attitude. 

Waking out to the main room I sat on the couch that looked out onto the lawn through the big glass window. Mom came and sat beside me as we waited for the boys to stop their staring match and join us. 


	30. Is 18 Not Adult Enough?

Chapter 30: 

POV: Ren

“You did send Dad a text right?” I asked Mom for the tenth time. Fidgeting in my seat. I could not stay still. The bond was giving me nothing to go off of. I could not figure out if they were having a good mind linked conversation or a full out brawl. Looking over at my Mother I wondered if she would tell me if she heard my house being destroyed right now. I knew my hearing did not extend that far, especially not in the rain. Though if they destroy the house and then the forest on the other side of the river I would be able to hear that. 

“Yes. They must just be having a discussion” Mom assured me. 

“Did they often have discussions?” I asked. Trying desperately to normalize the situation I left behind me. I needed to force myself to think about this as nothing more than a father asking to talk to his daughter's new boyfriend. Though Jake and I are more than that right? I guess we have not stopped to define the relationship to ourselves at all. I have not called him my boyfriend out loud at all. Not even as a passing joke. Maybe Dad and Jake are having a discussion about how there is no need for a discussion. Because in Jake's mind he is my friend and nothing more. Or he is using me because the bond lets him. Or he is just not that into me but, my clingy ass has him trapped. 

“Um. Well. Over certain topics, yes.” She spoke confidently. 

I would have stopped worrying if Uncle Emmett did not chuckle from the other room. My mind reeled over what the topics of discussion back then could have been. I knew it was hard for Mom to have connections to both the vampire and wolf communities. Personally I have never lived in a world where the wolves did not mesh with the vampires and vice versa. 

It is so natural for me to ask to go to the reservation. Without hesitation Dad or Mom would drop me off at Emily's when I was younger. As I grew older Seth and Embry would come on motorcycles and pick me up. We would often ride to the coffee shop in Forks. Pretend that we did not have secrets the humans would not understand. In that little coffee shop we were just three humans having overpriced coffee. 

Every Saturday for the summer Claire would call, requesting my appearance at the beach. Quil would often drive to my house to pick me up. Claire would hold my hand as we made rock castles, and visit the tide pools. Seth would meet us midway through the day. Toting with him a lunch packed by Grandma Sue. With Seth I was allowed to go swimming. Some Saturdays that is all I wanted to do. Paddle out into the crashing waves, laughing with Seth the entire time. 

My heart hurt waiting for Jake and my Dad to arrive. I longed for simpler times. Part of me still felt like the little girl waiting for her best friend to take her swimming. My mind wandered trying to protect itself from hard thoughts. I wondered if it was already too cold to pretend to be a human swimming in the ocean. I decided yes. Though if we had good waves one day I could go surfing in full gear. That is something even humans around here do in September. 

That is when I heard them. The front door opened and closed. I smelled the mix of my father's scent and Jakes. It was as intricate as an expensive perfume. I sighed. Waiting for the worst. 

Mom stood from her spot beside me. Walking to the entrance of the room to greet them. That would have been the polite thing to do. Deciding I could not trust myself to be polite, I stayed seated. I did not want to take any bad news standing up. Not today. I focused on the rain outside. Centering myself in these last few moments of calm. 

Jake came around the sofa. Sitting next to me. His warmth radiated off of him. I could not stop my body from leaning towards the warmth of him. He acted like my sun in a lot of ways. When I am next to him it creates warmth. I feel more in control. Like I could do anything with him by my side. You would not feel this way with someone who just wanted to be your friend, right?

“Sorry to keep you waiting” Jake whispered. 

“It is okay. I am simply glad you are here now” I told him honestly. Shock sounded throughout my body. I must have not let myself to think about the possibility that Jake or Dad would not make it out of their private discussion. Now that they are both here and alive my body relaxed.

What would I do if they killed each other? From the whispers growing up I gathered that Dad was not the biggest fan of Mom's best friend. Did that continue to now? Or because of how I feel about Jake did it change? Can it change anything? Or will I always be in a constant battle between the person I love and the man who raised me? 

I guess TV has been training me to deal with this my entire life. So many shows about your father not liking your boyfriend. So what did they do to solve the issue? The girls on TV would sneak them into their bedrooms late at night. Right under their father's nose. That might work if you have a human parent. It would not work for vampire parents. 

Wait. I am not stuck. I am 18 years old. Legal in many countries to do whatever I want. I had the legal right to date Jake if that is my choice. Regardless of my father's approval. My inner child screamed at me ‘Dad is trying to protect us’. I silenced her. Not needing her to screw this up. Just because I wanted my father's approval does not mean I am willing to give Jake up to obtain it. A chill ran over my skin as I realized how much I believed that. How committed I was to a boy I knew for less than a week.

I shook away that thought. Just because I have only known Jake for a week did not mean anything. Mothers only know their babies for a few moments before falling in love with them. If it is meant to be it is allowed to happen in an instant. 

Jake took in my change of body language. He pulled me into his side. The child in me wanted to weep of happiness that they did not kill each other. I pushed that emotion down. Needing a clear mind. I needed to hear the verdict. 


	31. Verdict

Chapter 31

POV: Ren

Dad and Mom spent a while in the entrance of the room fast whispering at each other. The human half of my brain prevented me from being able to fully understand what they discussed. At least my human part of my brain mixed with the attitude I was in. I lost all ability to focus on fast speech sometimes when I was tired and anxious. All I could tell is that Dad had made his mind up. Regardless of what Mom had to add to the issue. 

Taking the opportunity I curled in closer to Jake. Trying to shake the chill off my skin. Enjoying his warmth. I kissed his cheek, this felt perfect and right. The only thing clouding this was my parents fast talking whisper argument. 

I decided then that I did not care if this boy was just using me as a passing fling. All I wanted was to be near him. If that was only for a short time that was okay with me. I would take what I can get from whatever this was between us. If it ended I would not be upset about anything more than the future to spend without him. Nothing the world could throw at me would be nearly as bad as long as I have him by my side. Regardless of the definition of our relationship. 

I was not going to let my parents define what our relationship was before Jake and I had the opportunity to. They are not going to end this sense of balance that I have found. Without Jake I do not think I ever noticed how unbalanced I was. He is my other half. The one who helps me keep the world on its axis. If he chooses to leave I will let him. If my parents force him to leave I will fight them. 

Mom and Dad walked over sitting in chairs opposite from Jake and I. Jake sat up properly, this caused me to only be connected to him by his arm that was around me. I knew he was trying to be more respectful. Still, I wish we could have this discussion as I was comforted by Jake. 

Taking Jake's adjustment as a cue I straightened up as well. My body protested against this change. For the first time this evening I felt the time. This has been a long day. My head did not want to stay up. It longed to rest on Jake’s chest as it had been moments before. 

Vampires do not need sleep. Me on the other hand. I tend to become really cranky when I am forced to stay awake past the initial moment of tiredness. Taking a deep breath I allowed myself to tap into my reserve energy. I could feel the wave of agitation that came with this. I did not want to allow the agitation to colour this conversation. Trying to keep it contained. 

“Renesmee. Your Father and I want to talk to you about this new step in your life” Mom started. 

Anger bubbled up in me. New step? Had I not had boyfriends before? Had I not lived on my own? Even before I moved away to California I did move to my cabin. Living there alone since I was 16 years old. Seth would often have sleepovers with me. He was practically my part time roommate. How is Jake any different? 

“What your Mother is trying to say is we think boundaries need to be in place” Dad added. 

Boundaries. Boundaries! Why? I have not had the boundaries talk when I dated humans. The only talk I got then was not to drink from them. Why, with Jake do I need boundaries. This makes absolutely no sense. 

“So we are thinking that you should move back into one of the family houses” Mom told me. 

They looked at me for a response. Do not have an attitude. I will not be able to show that I am not a child if I give attitude. Taking a deep breath I focused on maintaining a calm tone. 

“Why?” I demanded. I tried and failed to keep the attitude out of my voice. Fuck what the heck we calmed ourself before speaking. Great I guess overtired has officially hit. 

“Because you are a child” Dad responded. His attitude matched mine. If anyone asked me I would tell them that all my theatrics came from him. Great. Now I was in an attitude battle with my dramatic, overprotective parent. 

“You are still a child honey.” Mom spoke without attitude. I could tell that she was trying to stop the fight before it started. 

“How old am I?” I could hear the venom in my question. So could my parents. Mom leaned back from the altercation. I could see that she was not the one who wanted the outcome they presented. Dad leaned forward ready to get his side across. 

“You are 18 years old,” Mom answered. She did not put any energy into her answer. Obviously trying to stop the fight before it happens. 

“Is that not an adult anymore?” I challenged. 

“It” Mom started. 

Dad spoke over her “You are immortal. 18 might as well be 2 in the grand scale of things.” 

I closed my eyes. Knowing I needed to stop them from rolling. It is not appropriate to roll your eyes. That would be bad in this argument. I could not help the huff that did escape my nose. Well at least I held in the eye roll. Half of an annoyed reaction is way better than the full reaction. 

“Renesmee. We just want you to have the human experience.” Mom tried to diffuse the tension. 

“So what you are telling me is that human parents call their 18 year olds back home when they have a potential relationship?” I could not keep the anger out of my voice. I felt Jake flinch at the label's potential relationship in regards to us. I leaned slightly more into him. Needing him to know that I was not thinking we are not a relationship. Fuck, we need to define the relationship soon. I hoped Jake could feel my desire for a relationship with him through the bond. 

They stayed silent. Their human experience excuse worked up to now. Even when I was 7 years old and fully grown. Technically I have been an adult for 11 years. I just looked young because of vampire genetics. I also have been full grown for 11 years because of vampire genetics, either way you look at it vampire genetics are fucking this up. 

What are they worried about? That Jake would break my heart? I do not think he will. He is my person who could hurt their person? So what was their fear? Humans often feared that their daughters would end up pregnant. Well we do not even know that is a possibility for me. So what was their fear? 

“Honey. We just want to make sure you are going about this in the right way” Mom tried again to change the tone of the conversation. 

“What is the right way Mom? Please do enlighten me” the tone in my voice was massively disrespectful. I can practically see the smoke coming out of Dads ears. He was mad. 

“You Are A Child. The Fact That You Can Not Understand Why Your Mother And I Would Want To Protect You Is Proof.” Dad yelled. I knew he was yelling at me because I was disrespecting Mom. He always took the supportive husband role really seriously, even against me. 

“You Want To Shrink Me Back To Being A Child. Dad I Am All Grown Up.” I yelled back. The yell escaped my lips before I could fully process it. I had so many emotions around the topic. Unable to bottle to be able to properly respond. 

“You will always be my baby girl. Regardless of age. You are only 18. You will be moving into your childhood room. It will be safe and then we can supervise your relationship.” Dad spoke softly. I could hear the anger in his soft tone. It was almost threatening. A chill ran along my skin. 

My overtired state could not take in the situation properly. I felt trapped. Trapped in the situation with my Dad. With my Dad not wanting me to grow up. Not wanting me to be happy. To experience life the way humans my age are. 

“Claire is planning a wedding. She is building a house. Yet. I have been an adult now for the past 11 years. Every year I allowed you to tell me how adult I was allowed to be. Now If I was a human child you would be overjoyed at the amount of freedom and opportunities that I am having. Yet, now you are telling me to pretend that I am 16 again. So that you can fulfill the Fatherly role of a 16 year old daughter. Yes, I agree this relationship with Jake is different than any others that I have had in the past. It is not okay to stunt my life to fulfill a fantasy you have. I do not know the full situation between you and Jake. Nor do I want to know right now. I am frankly overtired for this entire conversation. However, you need to respect me as your daughter. You raised me, let me make my decisions now. If I have any questions I will ask. That I promise you. Dad, you snuck into Mom's room every night since you laid eyes on her. If you want me to be sneaky like that I will. I am asking for you to not make me sneak around behind your back. If that is what you choose, I will do it. I am just asking that you do not make that a part of our relationship. Most individuals I know with overbearing parents do not become friends with their parents later on in life. I want to be able to be your friend. Though you are right. You hold all the power right now. As my parents, I respect you. Do not make me disrespect you by keeping our relationship a secret from you.” I finished my statement. Feeling the last ounces of energy escape my body. 

My parents sat frozen. I could see the shock on their faces. Normally I would not have had an outburst like this. Blame it on my upbringing with my parents. Dad is overprotective and overdramatic. Mom likes giving long speeches when she is passionate about something. Their personalities had to rub off me in some way. 

I held Jake's hand. Looking at him for the first time since this entire altercation started. He glanced at me and smiled. I knew he would only want what is best for me. I just can't express to my parents how trapped I felt after the fifth year of being full grown under their roof. Always asking permission. I am done with that parent/child relationship. Ready for the next one. The one I see all my friends having with their parents. 

I rose to my feet. Needing to sleep more desperately now. Mom and Dad still sat frozen. I dropped Jake’s hand. Walking over to them I kissed them both on the cheek. Mom popped out of her frozen state. 

“Mom I am going to bed. We can continue this conversation when I am not so tired” I told her. 

“Of course my love” She spoke. Standing she pulled me into a hug. “You are growing up. It is just an adjustment for us that is all.” 

“It is an adjustment for me too. I just hope it is one that I can have your support with.” I told her truthfully. 

“Anything for you. You know that” She kissed my cheek. “Please take a car back to your cabin tonight. The rain is coming down harder than it was when you arrived.” 

“Thanks Mom. Goodnight” I told her. 

“Goodnight sweetheart” She responded. I could see the pride in her eyes. I think she really likes it when I am passionate enough about something to stand up for myself.

Holding Jake’s hand we walked to the stairs. 

“Goodnight Everyone” I yelled up the stairs. 

“Goodnight” I heard all my relatives yell back. Uncle Emmett was the most blatant about spying. He poked his head over the railing giving me a thumbs up. I giggled as Jake and I walked to the garage. 

“Wow” Jake spoke once we got into the car. He was driving. I really did not have the energy to navigate the winding pitch black roads. 

“Wow what?” I asked. 

“You have a lot of spunk,” He told me. 

“Is that a bad thing?” I asked only letting a tiny bit of the fear escape to my voice. 

I spent the ride trying to stay awake. Jake’s hand in mine. I traced patterns on his skin, brushing them with my thumb. 

Jake pulled me out of the car. I opened my eyes. Not realizing I had fallen asleep. “Oh. Sorry” I yawned. 

“Sorry for what? You are tired. I can carry you to bed.” Jake whispered. He kissed me on the top of my head. 

He walked into the bedroom laying me on my bed. I giggled. 

“What?” He asked. 

“I can not sleep with jeans on.” I told him. 

“I can fix that.” He responded. Popping the button of my jeans Jake slowly pulled them off. He tossed them in my laundry basket. “Want a sleep shirt?” He asked. 

Sitting up I nodded. Pulling off my shirt I reached for the one he was wearing. 

“I like your style” He laughed. 

Pulling his warm shirt over my head I pulled him onto the bed. He cuddled me to his chest and soon I fell into a deep sleep. 


	32. I Could Get Used To This.

Chapter 32

Title: I Could Get Used To This. 

POV: Ren

I woke before Jake. He was still deep in sleep, a loud snore coming from his lips. How in the heck did I sleep next to that. I giggled. It's like sleeping next to a lawn mower. I liked the sound though. I am officially delusional.

Our bodies are so intertwined I started to try to untangle us. Jacobs snoring got louder. How is that possible? I managed to get my body untangled. His snoring quieted down. Jumping off the bed I grabbed my phone. A text from mom was displayed on the screen 'food is outside your room'.

Opening the door I saw a trolley table with gold dish covers. A note was written in my father's handwriting that said:  _ You are an Adult. You are also my little girl. I love you. Just know we are here for you and want to support you.  _

I was slightly worried that my family would be upset after my outburst yesterday. Jake was never in the stream of consciousness until he was all I could think about. Uncle Emmet tried to convince me to date a baseball player. The player he wanted me to date would change every season so I never really paid attention to the names. Dad has made it clear on many occasions that he thought Seth was a good choice for a future husband. He even went as far to set Seth and I up to go to prom together. Even though Seth was not in high school. I laughed that entire night. Seth was a great dancer and an amazing friend. We just never became more than that.

I wheeled the cart into the room. The rattling of the silverware made Jake stir in his sleep. I lifted the gold dish covers and discovered a huge spread for breakfast. We had pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, berries, and two glasses of orange juice.

"Well that looks good" I heard Jake say sleep still thick on his voice.

I turned to face him. He was sitting on the bed looking at me. I ran to him burrowing myself in his arms. I could get used to mornings like this. I kissed him.

"Good morning Carlie" he said between kisses. I laughed. "What?" he asked.

"Carlie is not my first name. No one here calls me it" I told him.

"Oh" Jake said, taken aback for a moment. 

"Yah they gave me the nickname Ren when I was little. My mom wanted to give me a unique name and that ended up making my name ridiculous to use in casual conversation" I laughed. Waking up next to Jake is an amazing way to create my best mood. I could not think of waking up to anything or anyone else would make me near as happy in the morning. 

"Renesmee" Jake said my name in a way that made my butterflies stir in my stomach. I liked the way he said my name.

"Yes," I said breathless. Wow just him saying my name is enough to make me blush. 

"Your right, that is a mouthful" He said, bringing his lips to mine.

"Yes it is," I said between kisses.

"What if I call you something different?" He asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well I am just thinking you are one of a kind. I have never met anyone like you. Also you are part monster" He laughed at the last part. I smiled against his lips. 

"Please do not call me 'your little monster' in front of my parents" I groaned. Thinking about how that would play out. Dad would definitely lock me in my childhood bedroom if he heard that. No, he would send me to the moon for my own good. 

He laughed. "No, I was thinking about calling you Ness."

"Ness?" I asked.

"Yes. It's like the Loch Ness Monster. Because you are one of a kind and hard to find" Jake said. His tone was so adoring I could not take offence. I simply loved the idea that he would have a special name for me.

I kissed him harder. We broke away from our kissing after a long while. I heard his stomach groan. Giggling I said "the human needs some food." 

Rolling off him we both dished up. He took a lot more food than I did. We sat on the bed, our backs against the headboard. I dipped my pancakes into a syrup pool. My fingers became sticky fast. I started to get up to wash my hands. I really did not like the taste of syrup on its own. My taste buds are too sensitive for a straight shot of syrup. Jake pulled my hand to his mouth sucking each finger clean. I could not help but let a primal moan escape my lips. 

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Anything," he told me.

"This is stupid. But, did you and Catherine do anything?" I asked.

Jake swallowed hard. "Before I knew you we had a bit of a make out on the beach once" He told me. That stung my heart. "Once my eyes saw you. I knew you were the only one for me. I only have eyes for you" He sounded sincere.

I just nodded. Not really worried about him with her. Just wanted to know his past before me. I had witnessed the shift when we were at the school together. Already forgiving him for kissing her.

"Have you kissed anyone before me?" he asked.

"I have. Not in the same way I kiss you through. My other kisses were just rushed pecks." I told him. 

Remembering my first boyfriend kissing me quickly it was a sloppy spit filled kiss. Uncle Jasper saved me moments after. I was simply horrified. I had never seen a sloppy kiss let alone experienced one. He came walking down the hall. At the school we were at he pretended to be my cousin. Quickly whisking me away from the situation. My uncles joke that my eyes still go wide when we talk about my first kiss. They were probably right. I felt my eyes going wide right now. Jake laughed. "What?" I asked.

"You look repelled" Jake laughed harder.

"It was not at all a good first kiss" I told him.

"Our first kiss was amazing," he whispered.

"Yes I agree it was" I told him smiling.

We finished our food. Putting our dishes back on the wheely table. All I wanted to do was cuddle with Jake. No one had come to bug us yet. I had no doubt in my mind that everyone knew exactly where we were. I loved that they gave us this time alone. Maybe I would be treated more like an adult from now on. 

"I am sorry" Jake said, his voice cracking.

"Sorry?" I questioned.

"I hurt you" his voice broke.

"Shhh. I would have done the same thing." I told him.

"No, I imprinted on you before I attacked. I should have" He started. I cut him off.

"You did not know. You did what you felt was a natural thing to do. You were worried about me. I would attack anything I thought would cause you to be in danger. I did not know it was you. I was ready to kill that wolf in the woods. Until I remembered the stories of my Mom's best friend and Billy’s son" I told him moving so my body was on top of him.

"Yes but" He started.

"But nothing. We did not know we tried hurting each other, we are even." I told him "I love you."

"I love you too, but" He said.

"But nothing. I love you. That love I feel is enough to understand why you would attack anything that might hurt me. I would have done the exact same thing. I am fine now Jake" I held his face as I told him.

"I will never hurt you again" He promised.

I smiled "that is a blatant lie Jake. We will hurt each other again. That is called life. You can not promise to not hurt me. If you promise that it is the same as promising me a boring life" I told him.

"What can I promise then?" Jake asked.

"We can promise each other that we will choose to continue to love each other, even when we hurt each other" I told him.

"I will love you every day for the rest of my life" Jake told me.

"I will hold you to that," I said, kissing him.

We kissed for a while longer. I loved the feeling of his hands exploring my body. "Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Jake. I want you in every way I can have you" I whispered.

"You can have me in every way you want to have me" Jake answered a husky excitement coating his voice.

I undid his jeans. He paused "Are you sure?"

"Jake I want to mate with you for life." I told him. I let all my emotions and longing for him flow through my hand. Showing him how I wanted him to be mine in every way. 

He groaned kissing me harder. "Have you ever?" He asked.

"No. Have you?" I asked.

"No," He answered.

"Then let's discover this together shall we?" I asked. I kissed him, he moaned against my mouth.

“Protection?” Jake paused our kissing. 

“Um.” I paused. “I'm clean,” I told him. 

He laughed “I'm clean too. I was meaning to prevent. Er. Pregnancies” 

“Oh” I stopped to think. The possibility that I can become pregnant is unknown. I guess he was right though. Did not want to see the looks on my parents' faces if I came home from my first time pregnant. Well they did it so they can't really expect anything more from me. 

“I think Uncle Jasper.” I mumbled walking into the bathroom. “I was right.” I cheered. Pulling a box of condoms out from under my sink. 

“Ribbed pleasure for her?” Jake questioned as he read the package. 

“My Uncle Jasper wanted me to have protection just in case. I guess I might have to thank him now.” I giggled at the thought. 

Jake grabbed a condom from the pack. I kissed him. We rolled on the bed kissing and discovering each other's bodies. Finding we fit perfectly together. Waves of pleasure ran through my body. I could get used to this for the rest of my life.

"I love you Jake" I moaned.

"Nessie I fucking love you" He growled back. 

We reached our peak of pleasure together. I came crashing back to the earth resting on Jake's chest. He kissed the top of my head as I breathed deeply trying to catch my breath.


	33. To Alpha Or Not. That Is The Only Question.

Authors Note: Before you read this chapter, put your favouite Ice Cream flavour in the reviews. It will make sense when you are done reading it. As Always Happy Reading! 

Chapter 33

POV: Jacob.

We relaxed in each other's arms. Our unclothed bodies keeping us warm. 

"That was amazing," I commented.

"Agreed," Nessie said. She held her hand up and we high fived.

I laughed "I do not think people normally high five after sex."

"I do not think normal people could have done as many rounds as us" she giggled.

"I am perfectly happy that we are not normal then" I smiled.

We laid like that in bliss for what felt like not long enough. I could have stayed in that space for the rest of my life with no complaint.

Nessies phone went off. She climbed out of bed and answered it. She was the hottest girl I have ever seen. I was tempted to pull her back into bed. I was so distracted by her body I missed everything she was saying into the phone.

"What are you staring at?" Nessie asked me. I just realized she had hung up the phone.

"My beautiful girlfriend." I told her

She bounded back onto the bed cuddling into me. "So we are dating then?" She asked.

"Of course we are dating. I would not do. The thing. what we just. Um. did with just anyone" I responded tripping over my tongue a bit.

She kissed me. I kissed her back, flipping her so I was on top of her. Laughing she said "No we do not have time."

"Sure we have time," I said kissing her neck.

"The pack is wondering where you are. They want to have an Elder meeting set up, they want you to be there too,” she reported. 

"They can wait," I told her, continuing kissing down her body. In the back of my mind I remember Sam vaguely telling me that the Elders had a meeting coming up. I guess if Sam was considering me for Alpha I would need to go too. Did it have to be today? Today I just want to devour my love over and over again. 

"I do not think they will. That was a warning call. If I do not send you out. They will be coming in to get you" Nesses voice was playful.

"Are you certain?" I asked.

A bang sounded at the front door. "I am certain," Nessie commented.

We laughed quickly getting up and dressed. I could not take my eyes off Nessie. She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I was entranced.

Nessie tossed her hair up into a high bun. Pulling my shift off her body she tossed it at me. She dressed in jeans and an oversized t-shirt. Looking at her you would not have guessed what she was doing moments before. I quickly gathered my clothing tossing it on. Never taking my eyes off her. 

She looked at me. Double checking that I was dressed I guessed. Opening the door she gracefully walked into the main room. Taking a moment I gathered my thoughts, following behind her after a moment. 

Walking into the main room I saw my best friends. Embry and Quil were sitting on the couch. Nessie sitting across from them on a chair.

"Do you have to take him?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah the elders want to discuss him becoming the alpha for the pack" Quill said looking at me.

"They need to talk right this second?" I asked them. Knowing they would have guessed what we had been up to moments before. If there was any wiggle room for this meeting they would be honest. 

"We bought you just as much time as we could. They wanted to meet you at 9am this morning" Embry commented. I glanced at the clock. It was currently 1:30pm. Shit. Time really did fly. 

Colour came to Nessies face. I knew she was thinking about what we had been doing at 9am.

"Okay. well the faster I go. The faster I can come back" I said.

"We were hoping you would say that!" Quil popped up off the couch. Him and Embry walked towards the door.

"See you later Ren" they both said in unison. 

Embry winked at her as he passed. Something passed between them that spoke of familiarity. Like they have been covering for each other's love life for quite a while. 

"That was only a bit awkward," Nessie commented.

"Could have been worse. But yes that was awkward" I smiled.

Walking over to her I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist. "I would have a moment like that every day for the rest of my life, if it means I get to come home to you every night." I told her. Kissing her deeply.

She giggled as I spun her. "Will you choose to be Alpha?" she asked. I could see from her expression that she understood the role. 

"I am not sure" I told her truthfully.

"I will support whatever decision you make," Nessies eyes shined. The truth of her words echoed in her body. I kissed her deeply trying to find strength in her kiss. Find strength from her words. With her behind me I felt power to conquer the world.

"I love you," I told her, kissing her again.

"I love you too," She said, kissing me back. She unlocked her legs. I did not let her down. Kissing her deeply one more time. "Hurry back to me" she commented.

"I will" bringing my lips to hers one more time. I placed her safely down. She pushed me away.

"Go now. You will have plenty of time to kiss me in the future" She giggled.

I laughed with her. Kissing her one more time before walking out the front door. Embry and Quil were both standing outside looking expectant. "What?" I asked.

"You guys seemed closer this morning" Quil commented.

"You also smell quite a bit like her," Embry added.

I laughed telling both of them "wow wonderful investigating boys." Taking a moment to inhale deeply. Her scent saturated my shirt, it soothed the lingering anxiety of my decision. 

They laughed. "Take it from me. Try to keep whatever happened last night in your own mind. Not everyone else's. That tends to be the only thing that makes Claire mad with me" Quill told me.

"I will try. If I slip up please yell at me" I told them

"Oh we will" Embry laughed.

We climbed into Embry's truck. How did I not hear this pulling up. Nessie sure knows how to hold all my attention on her. My mind was wandering last night. Crap. This not thinking about it was going to be harder than I expected. For her I will keep these thoughts private. I mean, I might as well practice now, if her father were to hear. Realizing the seriousness of that I put our most intimate moments into a box in my head. Sealing them away, only to be remembered in my safe private moments. 

We arrived at my father's house. Pulling up I saw the cars of the other Elders here. Including Sue's car. It took me a moment to remember Sue took her husband Harry’s spot on the council after he passed. Maybe this is how Nessie knows so much about the role of the alpha. She would have gotten it as a bedtime story from Grandma Sue. 

Embry parked and we all got out of the truck. Walking up to the front door I was transported instantly into a formal meeting. All thoughts of last night vanished. There were four people sitting around my father's table. Billy, Sue, Old Quil, and Sam. There was only one open chair.

"Please have a seat Jacob" Sue said smiling at me.

"We are here to discuss Jacob becoming Alpha and thus Chief of the tribe. As well as budgets for the reservation. Also we need to discuss the ice cream shop, they stopped serving rum raisin" Old Quil commented.

"Sam, why do you want Jacob to become Alpha?" Billy asked.

"It's not my blood right. It is Jacob's right since he was born to become the Alpha and Chief of the tribe. It was his rightful place since he first phased into his wolf form" Sam said.

"Jacob, do you feel ready to take up the position?" Sue asked.

All their eyes were on me. I felt my heart speed up. "Um. I would be willing to take my rightful place as Alpha" I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants. "I am just not sure if I am ready to take it completely over right now. In time I probably will be ready."

"Perfect then we will start training you." Billy said "in the meantime you will be co-Alphas with Sam."

"Sounds good," Sam said. He looked as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. That weight was placed firmly upon mine.

We started talking about the communities budget and creating a list of to dos. By the end of the meeting five hours had gone by and I was exhausted. Sam shared a look that told me he felt the same way. The elders on the other hand seemed prepared for this meeting. Next time I would know what I was walking into during this meeting. Old Quill called the meeting to close. The issue of the ice cream shop was written to be discussed again at the next meeting. I stood from the table feeling the need to stretch. It had been a long meeting sitting in the same spot.

"You will get used to the meetings" Sam clapped me on the back as we walked out of the house.

"I hope so. That entire time I was just feeling overwhelmed." I told him.

"Yeah. I remember being in that situation. Though you have the benefit of a pack that knows the rules." Sam told me.

"Thank you Sam. You have done so much for the tribe in my absence" I told him

"I would do it again in a heartbeat." He paused. "Listen Jake as much as I would love to talk I need to head home to Emily or I will be in the dog house tonight."

I laughed. Watching him disappear into the trees.

I dialed the only person I wanted to talk to right now.

"Hey Nessie" I said when she picked up the phone.

"Hey Jake" her voice sounded happy and bright.

"The meeting has just finished," I told her.

"Perfect, come back to me!" She cheered.

I did not need any more persuasion than that. Saying goodbye to the Elders and my Father I ran into the forest stripping and phasing faster than I had ever before. I pulled on my pants ignoring my shirt. Opening the door to the cottage. I was attacked by Nessie wrapping her body around mine. Kissing me hard. This time we did not make it to the bed.

Authors Note: Did you review your favouite Ice Cream? Please do it! I want to know! 


	34. Adjusting To Normal

Chapter 34:

POV: Ren

I am falling into the pattern of normal life back home. It is both familiar and completely new. My friends had a moment of adjustment. Not that I wanted anything about my friendships to change. There is a new element for them. As there is for me. In the past I was the friend that was always ready to do anything. I am not currently unwilling to do anything for them. The calls from them just slowed. I was not expecting this big of a change. Maybe everyone is just adjusting to the fact that I am now in a relationship. Deep down I feared the change would be permanent. I hoped the person I fell in love with won’t shift my current relationships. Alpha or not. 

Shaking off the fear, I walked into my closet. Grabbing a change of clothing. I wanted something that reminded me of times that I lived here. All my clothes from my California house are here now. Dad had sent a moving crew to get all my things from my other house. They moved the majority of my stuff into the cabin. I still have stores of clothing at every family's residence, Aunty Alice would not have it any other way. I was just so thankful that my clothing had gotten here. I filled the closet. Packing all of Jake's clothing into the dresser. I needed to go clothes shopping for him. He was in desperate need of dress shirts. Especially with the two weddings coming up soon. The alpha needed to dress appropriately after all. 

Before I could ask him Dad had called my school and pulled me out. Citing that he was moving stations in the military and liked having his children close to him. They had no problem sending him the transcripts. Not that my family had much of a need for them, we could always forge them. J. Jenks was great at forging legal documents. Though it was hard to convince him to give me a fake ID without Dad finding out. Uncle Jasper knew about it but he just laughed claiming he signed up for the military before he was of legal age. I will have to check Seth's wallet to see if it is still in there. Even though I am 18 years old I am still not legal in this country. Not that it is hard to convince the La Push liquor store to sell to me. A low cut top is all that I need for that. 

I picked up one of Jake's shirts from the ground, placing it in the laundry hamper. The smell of Jake permeated the space. He brought so much life to my cabin. Before it was just an escape for me. When my vampire family was living too fast. It also allowed me to live out my adolescence a bit better than under the gaze of my non-sleeping parents. Not saying that Embry, Seth and I have hidden alcohol from my Dad. All I am saying is there is a procedure for a successful prohibition sweep. 

This cottage was my graduation present when I graduated high school my second time. I remember my parents presenting it to me. They wanted me to have a little house of my own. Honestly this is the first time that I have used it more than for sleepovers with Claire or Seth. I was actually living in this house. I was living in our house. I could not help myself, I twirled in pure bliss around our small space. 

Pulling out the vacuum I plugged it in. Rachel had trusted Alice with getting a wedding dress for her. I was just doing one last vacuum of the living room before Alice came over to fit Rachel in her dress. Packing the vacuum into the closet just in time to hear the door open.

Running into the main room I noticed Jake standing in the doorway stripping his rain jacket off. Of course it was raining. The water droplets leaving lickable trails down his neck. Shaking my head I needed to stay in control. I could not have a dirty mind around Jake. One of us needed to keep a straight head. If not we would not be any better then Quil and Claire for the first 2 years of their relationship. I was surprised she was not pregnant sooner. Shaking off the thought I walked over to Jake. 

"You are not allowed to be here" I said smiling. 

"What why?" He asked, a slight tinge of hurt in his eyes. I realised that he came to consider my cabin home as much as I had. This is our home. The thought of it made my heart skip a beat. 

"Because Rachel is coming over soon to try on her wedding dress" I reminded him.

"Is it bad luck for the brother to see his sister in the dress now?" He asked. The corner of his mouth pulling up into a crooked smile. I loved that smile. Sometimes this man was too confident for his own good. 

"Technically no. But since you all have a mind link if you see your sister in her dress you are not allowed to phase until after the wedding." I reminded him. Rachel had been very strict about the rules of who was and was not allowed to see her in her dress. I was allowed if I promised to sleep with gloves on. Understandable, Rachel was one of many that watched my dreams as a child. My gift was vampiric in nature, it never turned off. 

"Are you sure about that?" he teased.

"Yes." I told him.

"There is nothing I can do to convince you otherwise?" He lifted me onto the kitchen counter. I let him stand between my legs. His body warming my thighs as he brushed up against them. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him closer. 

"Nope. Nothing will convince me otherwise" I told him a huge smile on my face.

He kissed my neck. "Nope nothing" I told him again.

He pulled me closer to him. "Nope." I shook my head.

He growled into my ear I shivered. It was so sexy when he growled. "Fine" I said breathlessly. I let a moan escape my lips. Desire spiking deep within me. 

"I knew I could convince you," his husky voice said in my ear. I shivered. I wrapped my arms around his head and pulled his lips to mine. Kissing him hard on the mouth.

The kiss did not last as long as I wanted it to. Unlocking my legs I pushed him away when I heard the rocks on the gravel driveway move. "What?" he questioned. I could not help but giggle. Aunty Alice came running into the house moments later. Jake smiled at me, understanding crossing his features.

"Hey Aunty Alice," I said. Hopping down from the counter.

"Hey my love" Alice said coming over and hugging me. "I just talked to Rachel. She is on her way. You need to leave" she pointed at Jake.

"Of course I will leave, Alice" Jake said "I would not want Paul seeing the dress in my mind" he winked.

I shot him a glare. Jake started the discussion so that he could have a make-up session. He just wanted me to kiss him. I could not be upset by that. I want to kiss him all the time too. 

Rachel came walking in a minute later Paul in tow.

"Wait, Paul is allowed to be here?" Jake looked at me for an explanation. I just shrugged.

"No Jacob. Paul is not staying." Rachel said. Kissing both Jacob and Me on our cheeks.

"I am staying." Paul corrected.

"These wolf boys are so stubborn" Rachel commented, shooting me a knowing look. 

"Oh I am learning that" I laughed.

Rachel was not showing her bump yet. But by the way Paul was acting you would have thought that she was ready to pop.

I pulled out my phone and pretended to read a text from Claire. "Jake, babe, why don't you and Paul go help Quil?" I asked.

"What does Quil need help with?" Jake asked.

"Something I can not say in front of the bride. I just got a text from Claire please go get the issue sorted" I smiled. Paul walked over and kissed Rachel. Jake kissed me and they both left. I locked the door behind them.

"What does Quil need?" Rachel looked at me concerned.

"Nothing. Him and Claire are currently on a date in Fort Angela's. They will search for him for a while. Also I locked the door so they won't be seeing you in your dress before the wedding" I told her.

She smiled "I am so happy you are now my sister. I always wanted a little sister. Mom gave us Jacob instead" We hugged. I knew not having her mother at her wedding was hurting Rachel. Paul had stepped up trying to fill the role of her missing mother. It was not the same.

Alice put her in the dress. She looked like a princess. The Aline dress hit her curves in all the right places. She was so pretty!

"Soon this will be you" Rachel teased.

"I guess I have not thought about that," I told them.

"Well I have. I have a dress for you already hanging in my closet" Aunty Alice told me. This did not surprise me. Of course Aunty Alice has my dress ready. 

I heard walking up to the door. The boys pounded on the door.

Alice quickly got Rachel out of her dress and zipped it in the bag. I tossed her clothing at her. Rachel was laughing hysterically; it took her longer to get dressed. The second she was dressed I opened the door.

An angry Paul walked in "did you know that Quil is on a date with Claire right now?" he asked me.

"What. No." I told him "I am sorry that must have been a wild goose chase."

Rachel laughed "Well I am done with the last dress fitting."

They left hand in hand. Rachel winked at me on the way out. Aunty Alice said "well I have to make some alterations. I love you kiddo" she hugged me before walking out. Only a vampire could look that graceful when carrying a huge garment bag, full of a heavy wedding dress. 

Jake pulled me to the couch. I rested on top of him. I could not make eye contact with him.

"You wanted me to spend quality time with Paul?" he accused. I did not look at him. "Is this because Rachel told you she was worried that we were not friends?"

"Maybe" I whispered.

He laughed. "I love you" he kissed me "do not ever make me spend that much time alone with Paul again."

I kissed him "It was not as bad as you are thinking." I accused

"It was. He talked about her menstrual cycle." Jake looked traumatized

"I hope she has a regular one" I laughed.

"Stop, I am not going to talk about my sister's menstrual cycle again" Jake kissed me to stop my sassy remark.

I laughed. "Fine you are right I am sorry. Next time I will rope Seth into going as well."

"Manipulative!" Jacob tickled me.

I slipped out of his hold. I laughed. "Catch me if you can sucker." I ran out the cottage door. The pine needles snapped beneath my bare feet.

Not really looking where I was going. I ran into the woods. I heard Jacob in wolf form catching up to me. I took a risky move and jumped over the river early. I caught some good air. Landing just short of the riverbank. Drenching my pants to the knees. Scrambling quickly I got out of the river. Risking one look back at Jacob who was just starting his jump. I climbed up into a tree. Jumping from branch to branch. I heard him growl. I giggled. Jumping I ran on the lawn past the main house. Oh I did not think he would let me get this far. Mom came running out of the house. Oh cool she is joining the game! I continued to run faster pushing my legs harder. I felt a pain in my side. Ouch. What the heck is that.

"Not my daughter" I heard my mom yell.

What is happening. I turned faster than I was prepared to do. I twisted my ankle and hit the dirt. Spinning out. I stopped spinning when I hit something warm. Tears sprung to my eyes. I wish I did not have this human reaction. It always made people think I was more hurt than I was.

I looked at the warm thing I hit. Of course it was Seth. He was not focused on me. He seemed to be trying to block me from something. I stood on my feet. Ankle giving out I fell leaning against Seth. "I think I twisted my Ankle" I told him. Seth leaned down and I climbed on top of him trying to not move my ankle.

Looking at the scene in front of me I saw my dad holding my mom back. Where is Jake? My side hurt only as a nagging pain now. Still enough for me to wonder what the heck happened. It hurt before I hit the dirt. Weird.

Jake came walking out of the woods towards my parents. He was in his human form with his jeans on. As he walked you could tell his ankle was bugging him. Oh no did he twist his ankle too! Great now we are both injured.

"Bella what is going on?" Jake asked. He made eye contact with me. I could tell he did not like being so far away from me. I did not like it either.

"You were hunting her!" My mom yelled. Crouching to attack.

My heart dropped as I saw my mom in her crouch. One bite that is all it would take. I needed to protect Jacob. Needed to have him in my arms. Tears blurred my vision.

"What Bells are you crazy? No I was not. Why would I do that!" Jake yelled.

"Jacob you have done it once before!" Mom yelled at him. Dad pulled mom back, locking her arms. I am so thankful for my Dad right now, I know I am not strong enough to hold Mom back. Mom needed me to explain it to her.

"Seth we need to go closer" I begged him to move. He shook his head. I looked around. Trying to find a way to get closer that did not involve walking on my ankle. Leah came walking up next to Seth. "Leah, will you bring me closer?" I asked her. She nodded. Seth growled. I tried to get off Seth back but he adjusted his body to make that impossible. I started getting frustrated.

'Mom he was not hunting me' I projected into her mind.

Mom stopped fighting Dad. She looked at me. "Then what do you call what I just saw?" She asked.

"I teased him that he could not catch me. It was just a game." I could hear the panic in my own voice. I made myself worry more because of the panic in my voice. It proved to me the dangerousness of the situation.

Seth began to rock me back and forth a little bit. I think he could also hear how freaked I was. 

When I was sick or scared, Seth would rock me like he was now to calm me down. It was working a little bit. If he was comfortable enough to do that then I was making the situation bigger than it was.

Mom glared at Jake. I could feel the tears stream down my face. She had the power to take him away from me. Mom only had to bite Jake to take him away from me forever. The venom would kill him. I would never have him again.

Jake's eyes shifted from my mom's face to mine. Don't look at me you idiot if she was going to attack you she would do it now. I need you to stay alive. My mom would do anything to protect me. Including killing you. Jake looked at my dad who nodded. He started walking around my mother. He walked up to me pulling me off Seth's back. I had a sharp inhale when I forgot about my ankle as I wrapped my legs around him.

"You're hurt," Jake said. I covered my face with his chest. Tears still streaming down my face. Falling from my eyes down his chest. "Shhh. It is okay. Just a misunderstanding." Jake comforted running his fingers through my hair. "I am going to hand you off to your dad okay? We need to look at your ankle" Jake told me. Handing me off to my dad.

I projected in his mind 'where is Mom?'

"She needed to go for a run. Do not worry Uncle Jasper and Aunty Alice went with her" Dad told me. "Close your eyes I am going to run you into the house really fast." I closed my eyes feeling the wind push my hair. "Jacob thinks you hurt your ankle" Dad said. He placed me on the kitchen island. Tears continued to fall from my eyes.

"How is she?" Jake asked, running into the kitchen. He held my hand.

I projected into Dad and Jake's mind 'my memory of falling and twisting my ankle'.

Jake winced. I panicked looking at him. I projected into his mind 'are you okay?'

"I just do not like the idea of you getting hurt that is all" Jake told me.

"I will have to wrap it. You have a minor sprain. For you that probably means staying off your foot for the rest of the night" Dad said. He walked away from the island going upstairs to get the wrap.

"Does anything else hurt?" Jake asked. The concern in his eyes was endearing.

"My side hurt a little bit earlier. I don't really feel it anymore." I told him.

Dad came back into the room wrapping my ankle within seconds. "Okay. That should work. Jake she is not to put pressure on her legs for the next 24 hours." He kissed me on my head. Dad handed me medicine and a glass of water. I took the meds. "Does anything else hurt?" he asked. I shook my head.

"She said her side hurt earlier." Jake ratted me out.

"Show me." dad said.

I projected my memory of ‘Mom came running out of the house. Thinking Oh cool she is joining the game! I continued to run faster pushing my legs harder. I felt a pain in my side.'

"Jacob, why were you limping out of the treeline. Does your ankle hurt too?" Dad asked.

"A bit. Not enough to fuss" Jake said.

"Interesting." Dad said.

"What's interesting?" Jake asked.

"I will need to think more about it. But it sounds like you both feel each other's pain." Dad said.

"Well test it" I started.

"No" Dad and Jake said at the same time.

"Okay well next time I injure myself we will see if you are right." I told them. 

Jake and Dad did not give any energy to my comment. Both still focused on my injuries. 

“So we will know by tomorrow,” I joked. Neither Dad nor Jake looked amused by my statement. 

"Jacob take her back to your house. I am going to go calm your mother down." Dad kissed me on the head and ran out the door. I knew Dad was worried about Mom. They are soulmates in every way. Sometimes I thought if I was not born would they still be in Forks, or would they be living ideal lives somewhere else. 

My mind circled back to what Dad had said. I froze, Dad considered Jakes house the Cabin. My Cabin. Our Cabin. 


	35. Medication is a BITCH

Chapter 35

POV: Ren

"Ready to head home princess?" Jake asked. I nodded. He carried me in his arms in a cradle position. We walked slowly through the trees. My ankle began to throb. Ugh this was going to be a painful night. I hope the medication takes effect soon. I was worried about what hallucination the medication will cause my powers to take. The tears had slowed falling from my eyes not yet stopping. Jake leaped over the river and landed gracefully on the other side without jostling me. He held me closer as we walked back to our little cottage. The pain started getting really bad shooting up my ankle. I closed my eyes, relaxing into the rhythm of Jakes walk.

Shapes moved in the forest around us. Shapes I knew but did not understand. They swirled together making an image that I could not decipher until another image formed. 

I was sitting in the front yard of Grandpa Charlie's house. The sun was down. Seth was laughing in the window. A celebration was happening. Why am I outside if they are celebrating? I walked towards the house. Mom was surrounded by the pack. That was nice of them. Sometimes members like Jarred and Kim avoided my vampire family. Yet, here they are front and center. 

Smiling, I started walking to the door. Glancing in the window once more to see my mother stand up. Her belly was huge. Filled like a balloon. I froze. Not comprehending what I was seeing. Looking at my mother’s face I saw imperfections. She looked tired. I have never seen my mother tired. She was always perfect as all vampires are. 

Watching the party moved outside. A huge cake was there. She cut into it. The inside of the cake was blue. Everyone cheered. 

I scanned the crowd looking for my father. He is nowhere to be seen. What is this? 

“Surprising right?” Seth commented to Embry. 

“Yeah. Who knew they would be having another baby” Embry laughed. 

I found a girl that looked identical to my mother running with another girl that looked exactly like Jake. 

“Finally a boy this time” Sam commented. 

“Yes. They have been trying for a boy for a while,” Quil added. 

“I am so happy for them,” Paul spoke. 

Mom and Jake? What? No.

“They are best friends after all” Seth’s voice carried to me. 

“Vampire!” Jared yelled. 

I looked around. Trying to find the red eyed threat. Seeing none I looked back at the party. 

All eyes on me. Me? I am the vampire they screamed of? 

Mom looked frightened holding her stomach protectively. 

Running I moved through the forest away from the people I trusted most. Hearing the ripping of clothing as the wolves ran after me. 

I stretched my arms and legs. A sharp pain shot through me. Ouch. I opened my eyes. I saw my ankle propped up on pillows. I heard Jake whistling in the kitchen. It was just a dream. Mom is not pregnant with a wolf’s child. Medication is a bitch. I felt a tear attempting to break my resolve. Taking a deep breath I forced it down. Trying to force my brain to think this through logically. 

Mom looked so fierce today my brain must have been trying to imagine her looking weak. Like my first memory of her before the change to a vampire took place. Dad and Grandpa Carisle watching Mom hold me in her arms. She looked tired then. Still beautiful, but exhausted. Aunty Rosalie has pictures of mom pregnant she showed me once. The version of her in my dreams was older then when mom had me. 

She still had a fierceness in her expression. A shiver ran down my spine. Mom was never more fierce than when we stood waiting to see if we would die. Volturie standing across from us. Our fate rested in their hands. I shook my head away from the memory. Needing to get away from it. 

Rolling off the bed I tested my ankle. It was weak but would hold. I hobbled quietly out of the room. Jake was standing stirring a pot on the stove. Whatever was in the pot it smelled good. I leaned against the island taking my weight off my bad ankle and watched him cook. He was so concentrated. Really jamming out to whatever song he was playing in his head. Turning to grab something from the island he saw me. I smiled at him.

Jake ran over to me picking me up. I wrapped my legs around him. My ankle only hurt a bit. "Well hello sir" I said.

"What are you doing?" He put me on top of the island. Concern radiated from his face. 

"What are you doing?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"How does your ankle feel?" Jake asked.

"This ankle feels perfect" I pointed to my unwrapped ankle.

"Of course that ankle is fine" Jake commented "you did not injure that ankle."

"Oh yeah." I giggled. "How are you?" I asked.

"I am fine. Just worried about you." Jake told me. He picked me up, cradling me like a princess, he lowered me down on the couch. Propping up my ankle on soft couch pillows. 

"I am worried about Mom." I said. "She was really mad."

"She thought I was hunting you. Not really an overreaction we could blame her for. If I was hunting you I would want her to do much worse" Jake said.

Tears sprang to my eyes. What if Mom killed Jake. The thought of a loved one not coming home was a fear I had before. When Aro looked over my family like cattle for slaughter. Creating a river as they flowed down my cheeks. I double breathed starting to sob.

"What's wrong?" Jake panicked.

I could not respond to the tears flowing too fast. I needed someone who understood. I needed someone who knew how to get me out of this state. Needed someone who was there when I was growing up. Who was there after we almost lost everything. My breathing grew more and more raggaged. Lungs hurting as I breathed so erratically.

Jake was on his phone. His hand never left my body. "Leah they are not picking up their phones. She is not breathing normally. Please!" Jake begged into the phone. Pocketing it he held my face with both hands. "Nessie I need you to breathe normally for me baby girl. Please. I am begging you" the desperation in Jake's voice was palpable. I could not. I could not breath properly. My breath would not listen. When I tried to slow my breathing it felt like I was not getting enough air. It felt like I was dying. 

Leah came running in the front door. She pushed Jake out of the way and picked me up. She started humming to me. Walking me outside Seth was waiting in wolf form. Leah placed me on his back and Seth rocked me. Each wave of panic I buried my hands in Seths fur. Finding comfort in the texture. I could hear Leah and Jake talking. It lulled my body, I fell back asleep. The last thing I saw was Leah talking to Jake. His panicked face caused me pain.

POV: Jake

"What the hell happened?" Leah asked. We both watch Seth rock Ness back and forth.

"I do not know what happened. She was fine one moment and then the next" I gestured to her current state.

“What happened to her ankle?” Leia demanded. 

“We were playing. I chased her to the main house and her mom attacked me. She twisted her ankle.” I gave her the shortened version. 

"Her Mom attacked you.” Leah did not sound judgmental. “We should have warned you. Normally after a stressful situation she would get worked up. Her panic affects her breathing. Seth doing this is one of the fastest ways to get her to calm down. I just assumed that she would not have this issue until after she had a nap." Leah said.

"She fell asleep on our way back to our house" I told her.

"Did she wake up alone?" She asked.

"I was just in the other room. She was not alone when her breathing started to get weird." I told her.

She nodded "Ren is sensitive. When we had the big battle she did not sleep through the night for a year. Waking up in this state. It got to the point that the only thing that would keep her sleeping through the night was a warm body sleeping with her." Leah informed me.

"Why do you think she is acting this way now? Do you think she panicked?" I asked her.

"What happened today could have ended in her worst nightmare. She could have lost someone she loves. She could have lost you." Leah reminded me.

I just nodded.

Nessies double breathing had stopped. Her hands held tufts of Seth's fur. She seemed calm.

"Jake. Seth has to go on patrol. We can always get someone else to go but it is his turn." Leah told me. "That's why he is in wolf form." She shifted from Renesmess concerned Aunt to my second in command so seamlessly. 

"Sure. Sure. Do you think she will freak out if she is not on his back?" I asked

"She will freak out if she is not on a wolf's back right now yes." Leah said.

I frowned. I did not want her to freak out. I wanted to be able to help her. 

Leah saw the helplessness in my eyes. "Jake go phase inside your house. I will bring her to you and place her on you." she directed. 

I just nodded. Running into the house I put the soup I was making into the fridge. It was my mom's recipe. The same soup she made whenever any of her children got sick or hurt. The smell of it made me think of my mom. I wondered if she knew about the wolf thing. If not then what did she want me to become when I was grown. 

Shaking my head I walked into the living room stripping quickly. I phased into wolf form. Leah walked in moments later carrying Nessie. She placed her on my back and I could tell she instantly relaxed. Her breathing became more level. Leah left our house. 

Now it was just Ness and I. Feeling her breathing normally was a relief to me. Her fingers twitched in my fur. Soon she did her full body twitch to let me know that she was completely asleep. It had been a long day. I closed my eyes. Remembering all the times I had fallen asleep in this body not knowing that my imprint was waiting for me back at home.


	36. Lies and Missed Childhoods

**Chapter 36:**

POV: Bella

I ran. I could not look at Jacob holding my daughter. Simply needed to escape that situation. Alice and Jasper ran behind me. I ignored them. Needing to get away. I was ashamed completely misunderstanding the situation. They just went playing, they live together for fuck's sake. I overreacted. 

I pushed myself faster. Jasper was sending calming emotions my way. I cursed. Why in the world did my shield not stop his abilities? Alice tackled me. She held me on the ground in one spot. All my emotions flooded to the surface. I cried my tearless vampire cry. Sobs ripped through my body. My body shook. No amount of Jasper's gift was going to quell my emotions.

Alice held me as I sobbed. Time passed. My emotions did not change. The arms that held me changed. I heard Alice and Jasper leave. I was pulled into the only embrace I wanted. Only needing this one embrace. Not deserving it.

"Shhh. Love." Edward said kissing my hair. I continued to sob. "No one is mad at you" he lied.

"Liar. Our daughter will be mad at me. Did you hear her desperation?" I cried.

"No she is not. She is old enough to understand" Edward held me tighter.

I turned into his chest and cried. Needing to feel his arms around me.

"Edward this is just weird for me." I told him.

"I understand. You and Renesmee have always had a close relationship. That won't change with her and Jacob dating" Edward whispered.

"Edward wake up, they are living together!" I yelled at him. He winced. "I am sorry. I just do not know how this is going to turn out." I whispered.

"Well she is not our little girl anymore. Do I wish she had to find someone so soon? Not really. Am I happy that she found someone as committed to her as Jacob? Without a doubt." He rocked me lightly as we sat in the forest.

"Do you remember rocking Renesmee when she was little?" I asked.

"Of course I do. I also remember her demanding that she wanted Mom to hold her" Edward commented.

"Then she would demand you hold her" I laughed.

"So we would hold her together," Edward added.

"Her seventh birthday was the hardest moment for me." I told Edward. Moving my shield so he could see my memories.

_ FLASHBACK _

Today marks the day that my little girl is full grown. I had been wrestling with it for the past month. As a mother I felt robbed of time with my child. Logically I knew we had forever together but it was not the same as seeing her living her childhood. She has fit eighteen years of memories and growing into seven years.

Seth came walking into the house. I heard him saying hi to Edward. We had planned an evening party for her. I say we but that it was all Rosalie and Alice. Thank goodness for them. I have been overwhelmed with the entire experience. All I wanted to do was call my mom. The one thing I was unable to do.

My mom does not know about Renesmee. It was a decision I made before she had met my dad. I worried about my mom getting involved in the supernatural. I still called her once a week. When I was on the video call Seth would come over and take Renesmee out for an hour. She adored Seth. The older she has gotten the less we have required her to leave the house when I am on video call but it was an old habit. Her and Seth had a wonderful relationship.

I walked out of my room and the computer was set up for the video call with my mom. Walking into the main room I saw Edward laughing at Seth holding Renesmee upside down. "Seth, it's a special day!" Renesmee yelled.

"I know! It's an upside down day!" Seth yelled back.

She launched herself towards him, the two wrestled like siblings. Renesmee ended up on his back in a piggy back position. Her arms wrapped around his neck. "Mom Seth forgot what day it is today" she accused.

Seth winked. "Well If I am not mistaken it is the day your mom has an important call" He said.

"It is that and something else Seth" Renesmee sounded put out.

"Well let's go see if Leah remembered." Seth said.

"Oh can we run?" Renesmee asked.

"You can ride. I will run" Seth responded.

"Deal!" Renesmee cheered. Jumping off Seth's back she ran and hugged Edward then me. "Love you guys. See you after your video call."

Renesmee went running out of the house. I heard Seth in wolf form run away from our cottage. They would not be back for a few hours. She looked so much like a grown up today. It did not help that she had stolen one of my shirts this morning. My seven year old fits my clothing.

My mom pulled me out of realization with the noises coming from her incoming call. Running to the computer I put my glasses on. They are just simple black frames. Alice said they helped make me look more human.

My mother’s face is on the screen. The seven years have not aged her. Crows feet now stayed at the corners of her brilliant blue eyes. Her freckles still made her look younger than her true age. She had tied up her brown hair securing it with a paint brush. Gray had not yet touched her hair.

She smiled "Hello my daughter. How are you this week?" she asked.

"Hi Mom. I am doing good." I told her "How are you?" I asked

"I am alright. I was subbing all week in fifth grade. They are monsters. I just want to get back to my kindergarteners." She sighed.

"That is quite a jump," I commented.

"My coworker Penelope just became a grandmother" She raised one eyebrow up at me.

I laughed "good for Penelope."

"When are you going to give me a grandchild? I am not going to remain young forever! I do not want to be an old grandmother." Mom whined.

"Well I do not have any immediate plans to have a baby." I told my mom truthfully. I had immediate plans seven years ago. It hurt my heart that my mom did not know she had a granddaughter but Renesmee did not know I had a mother either. Safer for the both of them.

"Create plans" My mom demanded. I laughed.

Edward walked in at the perfect time as always. "Hey Mom" he said.

The conversation shifted into mundane topics. We hung up an hour later. "Say Hi to Phil for me!" I told her at the end of the conversation.

Edward and I raced to the kitchen baking a cake for Renesmee's birthday party. We had baked every cake for her every year.

"Do you think I should have told my mom about Renesmee?" I asked Edward.

"Would that have been a benefit to her life?" Edward asked.

"Well she has always wanted a grandchild and she is great with children." I explained.

"I think that is the reason we could not tell her." Edward said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Our daughter was a child for such a short time," Edward said. Kissing me.

________________________________________________________________________

Edward pulled me out of my memories by kissing me in real life. My shield came back into place blocking him from my mind.

"My hardest day was when she moved out," Edward said.

"So three weeks ago?" I asked him

"Yes. Now she is home and I am back to living my best life. With both my girls nearby" Edward smiled my favourite smile. "Let's go hunting" Edward kissed me harder.

"Okay" I kissed him back.

We ran deeper into the forest. I loved hunting trips with my husband. No distractions just us fulfilling a primal need. 


	37. Secret in the Soup

Chapter 37

POV: Ren

I woke slowly. Running my fingers through Seth's fur. I remembered the panic attack I had earlier. Oh God. Jake's face was so scared. I am going to have to say sorry. I borrowed my face deeper in Seths fur. Such an idiot. Humiliation burned through me. I am an adult and I should be old enough to calm myself down. It was just so similar to the nightmares I had when I was a child. Just instead of wanting the person my mom crouched at to die I wanted them to live. Both my moms reaction and the relaxed stance Jake had made me remember the first battle I have ever seen. I will have to explain that to Jake. He did nothing wrong. My brain is just… screwed up.

I felt Seth shift his weight beneath me. "Do you think he will forgive me Seth?" I asked. Still not opening my eyes. Seth stretched beneath me, I thought he was already stretched out. Maybe I just forgot how long Seth was but I had thought he was shorter than this in wolf form. "I would not blame him, he did not sign up for all this." I ran my fingers through his fur. "Do you think he will leave?" My voice choked off as I asked.

Seth rolled my gently onto the floor. The second I felt the wolf warmed hardwood under me I opened my eyes. The russet coloured wolf was crouched in front of me. It was not Seth letting me sleep on him. It was Jake. He phased back into his human form. Scooping me up into his arms. I cuddled closer to him. "I am so sorry Jake" I whispered as I hugged him.

"Shhh. Honey you have done nothing wrong" He said.

"Yes I have. Most people can get themselves out of a panic attack by the time they are my age" I sobbed. 

"So?" He asked. "You are one of a kind."

"Yes I am the only one who hyperventilates when I am remembering being panicked." I told him.

"Stop. You can at least get through the situation without passing out" Jake laughed.

I joined in. "Yeah I guess this is preferable"

"Now that I know how to help you through it everything will be fine" Jake's eyes shined bright. He wiped away the remaining tears that clung to my cheeks. 

I cuddled into him. "What smells so good?" I asked him

He sniffed the air "I think you are the one that smells so good." He winked and kissed my neck.

Laughing I said "no. Not me. The food smell"

"Oh that smell. I made you recovery soup." Jake smiled "my mom used to make it for me when I was sick or injured"

"The one with the secret spices that your sister refuses to tell me" I said, shocked.

"Possibly" Jake said.

"Will you tell me the spices?" I begged.

"Umm. I did not realize it was a secret" Jake laughed shocked. "I will ask Rachel. Maybe I am missing the secret part of this recipe"

"Do not ask your sister. Just tell me!" I begged.

"Do not beg me. You know I can not say no to you. I will ask Rachel. The last thing I need this week is to be on bridezilla's kill list." Jake pouted at me.

"Fine. I will drop it as long as I can have some" I kissed him.

"Deal," Jake said. Standing up me still in his arms. My ankle smarted as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled me away from his body sitting me on the island chairs.

There was a knock on the door. I looked at Jake wide eyed. "You're naked" I whispered. My cheeks burned with a blush.

He laughed running into the bedroom. He was dressed and opening the door faster than I could have hobbled to the front door. Jake picked me up and helped me to the kitchen island. I leaned against it taking my weight off my ankle. Watching Jake open the front door. 

"Claire?" Jake said surprised.

"Hi Jake." Claire pushed past him walking over and hugging me. "How are you Ren?" She asked.

"I am doing better Claire." I told her. 

"Good. I was worried about you." She sat at the table. "Did you make Rachel's get better soup?" She looked at me with her jaw slack.

"It is the soup but." I started.

She cut me off "you know the secret ingredient then!" she screamed. I looked at Jake and smiled. He was greeting Quil who just walked in. "Well spill!" Claire begged.

"I do not know the secret," I told her, holding my hands up in surrender.

"But I smell the soup!" She accused me.

Jake laughed and he winked at me.

"I do not know the secret to the soup. Jakes mom taught him how to make it." I glared at him "and he is not telling me the secret to the soup."

Jake raised his hands up "Woah. I do not know what the secret to the soup is."

Everyone laughed. Jake heated up the soup and dished us all up a bowl.

"So what brings you out here?" I asked Claire and Quill.

"Well. Um. We. Yeah." Quill tripped over his tongue.

Claire giggled. "I am pregnant!" She cheered.

My eyes went wide. Holly shit. Claire was nearly eighteen. "Congratulations!" I hugged her.

"Thanks. I just took ten of those at home pregnancy tests." Claire said.

I laughed. Quil looked really happy. He would be a great father.

"We will need to finish your house then" Jake said.

"Have you decided on bedroom numbers?" I asked.

"We talked about this Ren. Six" Claire laughed. Quil choked on his soup.

"The real reason we came over was to ask if you both would be the godparents" Quil said when he had gotten a hold of his breathing.

I looked at Jacob. His smile matched mine. "It would be an honour," Jake told them.

We finished eating dinner together. Going over baby names. They did not settle on any name. They left an hour later after hugging us.

"Wow. Godparents." I looked at Jake.

"Yeah. That is a huge honour" Jake said. His voice sounded shocked.

"They will make some cute kids," I told him.

"I am kind of surprised that they did not ask Emily and Sam." Jake said.

"I'm not. Claire has told me for years that I would be her children's godparent." I told him. I did not add that she understood I might never be able to have kids. She wanted to give me an opportunity to be a parent. Even if that is after she dies. Thinking about it Claire is morbid.

"Well I think you will be a great mom." Jake said.

"You would be a great dad." I told him. Guilt hit me in the stomach like a punch. I should just tell him that I can't have children.

"In a dream world how many children would you have?" He asked.

I could answer this. I played the dream world game with Claire and Seth all the time.

"How many would you like?" I asked him.

"Fine. I will go first. I think I would love to have at least four." his eyes sparkled as he spoke. My heart fell out of my chest.

"That is my golden number as well. Enough to keep eachother busy and have fun" I said.

"Four then" Jake said.

"What if we can't have children?" I asked. The lump in my throat formed the second the words came out.

"Then we will be the best Aunty and Uncle we can be. You never know we could adopt. Though my dad thinks that people imprint for a reason. That reason is to make stronger wolves. So it might make sense that we should be able to have a child." Jake kissed me. 

Billy might be wrong about his idea of why imprints happen. Not just with me. There are examples in a few of the wolves that would prove him wrong. 

Jake pulled me out of my thoughts. "I am not in a rush to have kids." Jake told me. 

"No?" I asked

"Well you are how old?" Jake asked.

"Um. 18." I told him

"Why the hesitation?" He asked.

"Well technically I am 18. But I grew up really fast. I was full grown when I was human age 7." I explained.

"You are truly one of a kind" Jake kissed me.

"What if this one of a kind prevented you from having kids?" I asked.

"I would choose you no matter what." Jake kissed me again.

The sky was darkening outside our windows. "Do you want to maybe?" I bit my lip.

"Maybe what?" He asked me to kiss him again.

I opened my mouth to talk but his phone went off.

Sliding the phone out of his pocket he answered it. "Yeah?" He listened "Okay. I will be right there" Jake said, shutting the phone.

"Duty calls" I said kissing him once more before pushing him out the door.

I cleaned our kitchen. Settling in front of the tv. I must have fallen asleep. I woke to Jakes arms around me carrying me to bed.

"How was your night?" He smelled of him mixed with the tang of night air.

"Long" He sighed "We have a new wolf in our pack."

"Who is it?" I asked. Trying to project excitement into my sleep filled voice.

"Their name is Chris. You will meet them tomorrow. That is if you want to come to the welcome BBQ" Jake's voice held a rhythm that relaxed me. My eyes drooped.

"Of course I will come. My imprint is the Alpha. It is expected" I yawned.

"Why when you say Alpha do I not feel the pressure of that word?" Jake asked, laying with me in bed.

"Probably because I know you can fill the role so I am not putting any pressure on you" I commented cuddling into him.

"You are probably right" He kissed my forehead.

Cuddling into him I felt his body relax. A light snore escaping his lip. Tiredly I leaned up kissing his forehead. Laying my head on his shoulder I fell into a peaceful sleep. 


	38. BBQ Bet

Chapter 38: 

POV: Jake

Nessie was curled on top of my chest. I kissed her hair. She stirred, rolling off me and onto her pillow. Leaning over I kissed her one more time. Climbing out of bed I quickly got dressed. Ness looked like she was going to be asleep for a few more hours. I opened her phone and found her moms contact number. Loading it into my phone I sent her a text:

'Hey it is your best friend. Wanna talk?'

I waited for a response. Luckily she did not keep me waiting long.

'Sure. Come on over.' Bella texted

I texted her back.

'Main house?'

The response was instant

'I will meet you at the main house'

Pocketing my phone I started a light jog to the main house. The second I jumped over the river I could see her. I paused.

"Hey Bells" I said relaxed. 

"Hey Jake" Her voice sounded like she was embarrassed about yesterday.

"Bells relax it's not like you punched me in the face again." I laughed. She joined in.

"I am still sorry about it Jake. I just." She cut off. “I tossed a boulder into your side.” 

"I understand. I would not want you to act any other way if I was attacking her.” I let out a laugh “You called that pebble a boulder. It hardly did any damage.” I sighed adding “But, Bella you know that I did not know it was her. I thought it was a leach, when I tried..." I could hear the strain in my own voice.

"Oh, Jake I know." She walked closer to me. Bella looked haunted. It was the same expression I saw on my pack's face when they mentioned the big battle. 

"I am so sorry. I should have been here for you, for her. Especially during that big battle I keep hearing about. My young dumb mind justified me running away. It should never have. I should have been." I could hear the emotions in my voice. When I was in wolf form comforting Ness, Seth and the pack gave me the information about the main battle, none of them going into specific details about it. The abstract idea of it was enough to drive me crazy. The fact that my imprint was in trouble and I was… 

Bella hugged me. "Oh Jake. I hurt you. You had every reason to leave"

"I abandoned you. A friend would have never done that" I told her.

"You deserved better. I wished every day that you would find a girl who would heal all of my mistakes." Bella whispered. I laughed. "Not that I believed it would be my daughter."

"Is it weird for you?" I asked. She broke our hug.

"Kind of. I mean it's not as weird as if you helped raise her" Bella said. "That would have been weirder for me."

"I agree. Although it would have helped last night" I commented.

"Yeah sorry about that. Seth told us." Bella sighed "that battle really scared her. I think we failed her as parents in some ways. We should have found a way to help her process what was happening around her. Jake, she did not seem upset during the battle, tense yes. Everyone was tense. She handles stress well, the aftereffects not as well. Often she panics like last night. If I had thought she would have panicked yesterday I would have asked someone to stay with you that knows." Bella paused “Well I guess you know how to help her now. Seth told us. She is still processing the fear of that so many years later.”

"I should have been there" I commented

"Well that is that past. You are here now. We just need to get used to what that means," Bella said shaking her head as if shaking off the memory of the past. 

"Should we tell her?" I asked. The question had been burning in my mind since I found out my imprint is Bella's daughter. 

"Tell Renesmee what?" Bella asked.

"About our past." I said.

"NO" Bella's eyes went wide. "I know my daughter. She will overreact to that information"

"If she asks, I will not be able to say no" I admitted to her.

"I know." Bella said. "I guess we will cross that bridge when we get there." Both of us were not looking forward to that bridge.

"So do I call you Mom now?" I bugged.

"No Jake. We are friends first." she told me. "If you want to be a good boyfriend you will return home now. She will be waking up in the next ten minutes."

"How do you know?" I asked

"She wakes up like clockwork. Always has" Bella hugged me one more time. We both departed for our separate houses.

Feeling way better about that situation I took my jog as more of a run. Making it back to the house in record time.

Bella was right. I could hear Ness stretching. Her body is getting ready to wake up. Climbing back into bed she cuddled into me.

"You were outside this morning?" She asked. She breathed in my scent. 

"Yeah. I went to talk to your Mom about yesterday" I told her.

"Oh?" She yawned.

"Everything is sorted out. She is quite happy that we found each other" I kissed her hair.

"I am glad." She stood up. "I need to take a shower and get ready for the BBQ today"

"Mind if I join you for a shower?" I stood following her into the bathroom.

“Of course I do not.” She let out a tired giggle. 

We got all ready and had a bit of breakfast before heading out to Emily's house.

"I vote we drive the Rabbit!" Nessie cheered. She climbed into the passenger's seat. I laughed. The country roads felt safe. Nessie was singing along to the radio. I am officially living my best life with her by my side.

Pulling up into Sam and Emily's driveway the pack was already out setting things up for the bbq. Ness jumped out of the car and into Seth's arms. He spun her around. "Good morning!" Seth cheered.

"Thank you for helping yesterday." Nessie whispered. Hugging him. I was still confused by their relationship. 

Emily popped her head out of her house. Baby Jaden in her hands. "Ness will you please volunteer to hold Jaden for me?" Emily asked.

"Of course!" Ness ran up. Emily placed him in her arms. I could not help but smile. She would be such a good mom.

"Hey Jake the pack is setting up a fire out back" Sam called.

I walked past Ness who was cradling Jayden in her arms. Embry was teasing her.

"Come on just admit it you and Jake are having a baby" Embry teased.

"Embry." Ness sounded put out. Did she not want children? 

"It has been weeks of you guys together." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"If you want a baby so bad you and Jake should have a baby together." Ness commented.

"Maybe we will." Embry said. Running over to me. "Your lady love has requested we have a child together." He told me. Jumping into my arms and kissing me on the cheek.

I laughed. "Embry I hate to have to explain to you how baby making works. I do not think we have the right parts."

All of us laughed together.

"I think you both would be great dads," Nessie said to us. Embry climbed off me and kissed Ness before walking to the back yard.

"What was that about?" I asked her. Ness shrugged. I knew she was in on what just occurred. Though she was not admitting it. I will have to remember to ask her later.

We had everything ready for the BBQ. Sam volunteered to go and get Chris. Emily had laid Jayden down for his nap.

I walked over to Seth, Claire and Ness. They were standing apart from the rest of the group. "I think they are going to fully imprint" Ness whispered.

“I bet you $5 that they do not” Claire wagered. 

“You are on. I am with Ren. I think they will” Seth added. 

"You think?" Claire commented

"Well they do go on secret dates" Seth added.

"I think the reason it didn't work out was because Chris is so nosy. He did not like that you know who was always leaving and could not tell him where they were going. Well that and long distance." Ness said.

"You will get used to that" Quil clapped me on the back. He pulled me out of my eavesdropping. 

"What?" I asked.

"The three of them are thick as thieves." Quil gestured over to the three of them standing together. "It is really helpful. If I ever need to find Claire the two of them usually know where she is."

"Yeah I guess I am still getting used to it." I admitted.

Nessie waved at me. Her eyes let me know that she wanted me to come over. We heard the car coming up the drive. I walked up to the three of them. Nessie kissed me quickly. The energy coming off the three of them was one of preparation.

Emily asked Embry to run into the house and grab a bowl for the hot dogs. She must have not heard the car. Embry left anyway hesitantly.

Why was everyone on edge? This was supposed to be a happy BBQ. Because we are working on integrating Chris into the world of the supernatural. He had been living with his mom off the reservation. This was his first time back that the Cullens were all here. Thus triggering his transformation.

Sam walked in first. The man that followed him looked to be 25 years old. His shaggy blond hair and green eyes contrasted his deep skin tone. He was a beautiful man. Those green eyes scanned the area looking like he was trying to find a specific person.

Seth moved Ness behind him. I glanced at him. He shook his head. What was going on.

"I smell one of them" Chris exclaimed.

“Every time” Seth mumbled under his breath. Seth stretched his muscles like he was getting ready, just in case something went south. 

"Yes I told you that you would. Just give us a moment to explain" Sam commented.

"Why are you protecting a leech?" Chris questioned.

"Jacob, an Alpha of the tribe, is imprinted on her. We do not hurt each other's imprint" Sam said with a ring of authority.

Everyone was frozen in place. I could feel the vibrations of anger coming off Chris's body. The internal conflict he was having was palpable.

Embry came running out of the house. No doubt he heard all of what had just occurred.

"Why would you imprint on a Leach?" Chris looked at me.

Before I could respond Embry said "Sometimes you just imprint on who you least expect."

Chris turned looking at Embry. You could see him relax. Chris walked up to Embry.

Chris pulled Embry into his arms. They kissed.

My jaw popped audibly.

Nessie laughed at me.

I watched Claire hand Seth and Ness both a $5 bill. 


	39. Love is LOVE

Chapter 39

POV: Ren

They kissed. Jake's jaw popped open. I had to laugh. It was one of the cutest reactions I have seen from Jake. I took the $5 from Claire. Stepping out from behind Seth I stood in front of Jake and kissed him hard. Smiling at him, reaching into his front pocket of his jeans I placed the $5 in. I held Jake close to me. Feeling so happy right now. All I wanted was to celebrate love. 

"The world is now right!" Claire cheered. I clapped. Seth joined in on the clapping. Claire is such a good sport. I know she wanted this outcome just as much as Seth and I did. Betting against it to create a safe space for Embry to be, if Chris did not imprint on him as well. Quil walked up to Claire and kissed her. Our little group was celebrating.

"Seth they are finally together!" I cheered. Detaching from Jake. Seth spun me through the air.

"Did you know about this?" Jake asked Quil.

"Not a clue" Quil answered.

I giggled. "No one knew" I jumped into Jake's arms.

"Apparently you knew" He accused.

I laughed. "Only because I ran interference"

“I am glad that Embry has found his imprint” Jake smiled down at me. He kissed me again hard on my mouth. I felt the love for him bloom in my heart. Jake and I had not talked about our opinions of expressions of love. My heart felt like fireworks had exploded in it, I was so happy to be in love with someone as openly supportive as Jake. 

Embry and Chris broke apart from their embrace. The reactions in the crowd were mixed. It looks like Embry had kept his imprint his little secret from the pack. Each wolf's face looked like they were processing brand new information. The only one who seemed in on him imprinting that is a part of the pack is Seth. Damn I thought he was lying when he said he did not think about it when he was phased. I caught Emily and Rachel's eyes, both ladies glowed with happiness that Embry could now express his love. 

"How relieved are you guys" I asked Claire and Seth.

"So relieved. It was hard keeping it a secret from Quill." Claire said.

"I am so happy that it is not a secret. Now more love can be in our community" Seth commented.

"Wait does this mean we won't have girls night!" Rachel called out.

Jake looked at me sideways. I jumped up into his arms. "We would cover for Embry's dates by having girls nights." I told him.

"All you girls were in on it?" Paul accused.

Claire, Emily, Rachel and I laughed. 

"Well I think someone should fill us in on this" Brady commented gruffly. 

I curled closer into Jake. Brady was one of the only pack brothers who could ruffle my feathers. He was just so.. Ugh. It was a personal thing between us. I just could not stand him.

"Agreed" Sam smiled, gesturing for us to listen around the fire. 

We all sat around the fire. Chris and Embry sat next to each other. Holding hands. I was just so excited for them. It was hard to stay still. I was not the only one overly excited to hear the story. Though everyone that ran interference seemed more excited to hear the retelling of the story. They are so gorgeous together. Embry's blue eyes and Chris's green. I am so happy for them!

"Well two summers ago Chris came to visit his dad. I went to the beach with Ren, Claire, and Seth. That is where I saw Chris attempting to cliff jump. I felt a pull to go and help him. So I climbed all the way up and offered assistance" Embry said.

"I however was having a horrible day. Then this gorgeous man comes walking up to offer to help. I could do it on my own. Then I looked into his eyes and the entire world changed." Chris smiled as he spoke.

"Then they kissed jumping off the cliff" Claire giggle whispered to Quil. 

"I was not ready to come out of the closet so we kept our relationship a secret" Embry told us.

"My father did not know I was gay. So I agreed to our long distance secret relationship. Once a month we would meet up for two days somewhere" Chris said.

"Girls night" I whispered to Jake.

"I came to surprise Embry. Long distance is hard. Especially since I was not ready to tell anyone about us. Worried that people would judge us based on who we love. Someone called me a sodomite once. It hurt being judged based on who I love. The thing is no matter what words have been thrown at me I have never stopped loving Embry. He is my person. So, I came here last night. That is when the change happened." Chris said.

"Now we are here," Embry said.

All the girls night participants clapped, none of us able to keep composure. We have waited so long for this love to be shown to the pack. The pack got up and hugged both Embry and Chris. Seth returned to Claire and I first. I saw Jake hugging Embry. They have been best friends since childhood. I could feel through the imprint that Embry’s imprint was a shock to him. Not a bad surprise however, he was so happy that Embry has found happiness. 

"I hope they know we do not have an issue with them being gay" Seth whispered to me.

"Speak for yourself Seth" Brady said walking by.

I growled. Before I could say anything Seth picked me up and we ran into the woods.

He only stopped running when we were out of hearing shot of the house.

"You okay?" Seth asked

"Yeah I am fine" My voice still held a partial growl.

"Liar" Seth laughed. He sat on the forest floor. Letting me sit on his lap. "Brady is an idiot. Do not let him get under your skin"

"Seth. He is just." a growl escaped my lips again.

"Oh I know. I share a mind with him. You are just offended that he does not like you." Seth said.

"No I am offended that he goes out of his way to be mean," I admitted. "Remember when Emily was pregnant and he wouldn't stop glaring at her"

"You and Brady just do not get along. Like water and oil you won't ever mix. Do not let him take away the happiness for this day." Seth kissed my hair.

"You’re right." I took a deep breath.

We walked hand in hand slowly back. It was a longer walk to get to the house. I had not realized how far Seth had ran to get out of earshot. Jake saw us the second we came out of the trees. He smiled big. Letting go of Seth's hand I returned to Jake.

"You okay?" Jake whispered. I just nodded.

Jake had saved me a hot dog. It was delicious. The night passed in bliss. It was a great night for all of us. Most importantly Chris and Embry. You could see how proud each of them was to have the other.

We got ready to leave. Jake was going to run perimeter before bringing me home. It was so sweet to see the entire pack running together. Brady volunteered to stay behind and make sure we are all safe while the pack is out.

Lucky us I thought. Jake kissed me before running into the forest. Seth mouthed ‘be nice’.

We all helped Emily pack the empty dishes back into her house. Claire and I volunteered to do the dishes. Everyone else was outside moving the chairs back into the shead.

"I am so happy for the guys! They are the best." Claire gushed. "I have a feeling Quil is going to corner me tonight and ask him why I did not tell him."

"Jake is totally going to do that to me." I laughed. "Luckily they have a soft spot for us." I bumped her in the hip.

We bantered while cleaning for a while. Lucky for me Brady stayed outside with the others. I do not know why that boy gets on my nerves. It has always been like that. Like Seth said oil and water just do not mix in our case.

"Emily sent me in to see if you girls needed any help" Brady said.

"I think we are almost done," Claire smiled at him.

I just focused on cleaning the dish.

"Okay sounds good." Brady said, taking a seat at the table.

"Claire?" Emily called.

"Coming" Claire called back. She shot me an apology glance before leaving the room. Both Seth and Claire knew how much I did not like Brady. Often they would tag team so I was never left in a room alone with him. 

Brady came up beside me taking over Claire's job of drying the dishes.

"You missed a spot here" Brady handed me back a dish.

"Oh. I guess I did." I took it back and cleaned it again. I tried desperately to ignore him standing beside me.

"So. You and Jake." He started.

"Yes me and Jake." I commented

"Interesting" he said under his breath.

I ignored him. Washing the dishes faster than human speed. I just wanted to be done. Needed to get out of the room with him. Before I imprinted on Jake, Brady made advances that I did not return.

"Well just letting you know you do have options" He whispered.

I dropped the dish I was cleaning into the sink. Water splashed on my white shirt. Making it see through.

"Wow. You do not have to throw yourself at me. Not that I am complaining. You have an amazing body," Brady said.

My stomach rolled. I did not want to make a scene. For all I knew I was interpreting the situation wrong. Normally I had a friend to check if this is a strange situation or not. My gut told me that this was a weird situation. It is different then if Claire told me that, or even Seth. Brady did not act as a friend. He acted more like a predator. 

I played it off by laughing. "I guess I am just clumsy," I commented. Trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

"Oh I remember" His voice got deeper. His hand brushed across my butt. I took a big inhale of breath and put the last dish in front of him. 

"Thank you for offering to dry them," I said. Walking out of the kitchen. Trying to make sure my facial expression stayed calm. 

Walking up to Emily she laughed when she saw my shirt "What happened?"

"Oh I am just the clumsiest person" I laughed "can you let Jake know that this happened so I have to go home to change?" I asked.

"Of course." She kissed my cheek.

I shared a look with Claire before I left. She nodded in understanding. Lucky for me Jake had left the keys in the car. I pulled away from the house waving at the girls.

Pulling up to my house I saw wolf prints on the driveway. No doubt in my mind Jake would want Chris to know my scent. To prevent any accidents.

I felt dirty walking into the house. I know I showered this morning but I needed to shower again. Needed to cleanse myself this afternoon. I let the water wash over me and take with it the memories of Brady.

I needed to tell Jake. Though he is now the Alpha. This information might change the way he treats Brady. I cried. Stressed by this decision. The tears ran from my eyes mixing with the water.


	40. Paper Flowers and Unknown Answers

Chapter: 40

POV: Ren

“Claire can you pass me another piece of paper please?” I asked her. 

We sat around Emily's kitchen table folding paper into elegant flower arrangements. 

“Sure” Claire responded, handing me the paper. 

“Can you believe that Rachel is getting married tomorrow?” Claire asked. 

“Honestly no. It has been a crazy week. I do not know where all the time went.” I told her honestly. 

“Yeah. Quil has been patrolling like crazy too. I understand that they are still training, with an added wolf they have switched up schedules. It is just hard, you know? And with the boys coming home today from the bachelor party I am so excited to see Quil again.” Claire told me. Struggling with the paper she was holding. 

“I think Jake climbed into bed with me for a few hours yesterday. I am not sure about you but I was exhausted after flower arranging yesterday.” I told her. 

“Exhausted for any particular reason?” Claire asked. 

I laughed “I am not pregnant” I told her. 

“Come on girl” She bugged. 

“It is not like I have had a lot of time this week to practice baby making either. Not that we are. I do not know. I'm just. Well I don’t know” I could not find the words to get across what I was thinking. 

“I know you do not know if you can even have a child.” Claire spoke quietly. Unnecessarily, as we are the only adults in the house. Emily and Rachel went out to make sure the altar was in the right spot and finished marking for the boys to set up the ceremony space. Claire and I are entrusted with Jayden who is currently taking a nap. As well as apparently the only imprinted women who volunteered to struggle through making paper flowers for the chairs at the end of the aisles during the ceremony. 

“I want one. But, I worry. Jake and I will live forever. That does not mean our child will. I worry about not being able to carry his children. When Jake agreed to become Alpha I was excited for him. Being the Alphas imprint I know I am meant to produce the next chief. What if I can’t?” I spoke quietly. It was almost like if I gave it volume I would not be able to hold the fear in. 

“If you can’t then we will all figure it out. Just promise me something?” Claire responded. 

“What?” I asked. 

“Do not let Kim's child be the chief. Anything from that lady will be so judgmental” She told me. I laughed. Kim was not popular amongst our group. She never really liked the fact that I would come to hang out on the reservation. She often was very derogatory and rude when it came to me. Because Claire loved me so much she often took Kim's comments to heart. 

“I do not know how the progression would work. If it was bloodline based then it would be Seth’s kids.” I told her. Growing up I bugged Seth to teach me the family lines. I wanted to know who was where in the succession to chief. Technically Sam was not in the running, he inherited it because Jake said no to the title. Sam was already fulfilling the role of chief. Not to mention Seth had been so young when he turned. No one re-evaluated it. Well not on an official scale at least. Kim was working her angle to get Jared to be the next chief. She wanted the title for her family. The only way he would get it would be if half the wolves said no to the position. With Jake officially training for the chief role her children are out of the running. 

“You have thought about this.” She looked at me seriously. 

The baby monitor went off. “I will go get him.” I told her. 

Walking away from the pile of paper flowers now done. More importantly, away from the conversation I was not prepared to have. Jayden stirred in his crib. I picked him up. Waking over to the diaper station, I gave him a quick change. Dressed him in a cute giraffe onesie, swaddled him with the matching blanket and walked back to Claire. 

Her eyes lit up when I walked into the room with Jaden in my arms. “I do hope that you get to be a mom. You would be so good at it.” She cooed at both Jaden and I. 

“Me too” I admitted to her. Jayden fell back to sleep in my arms. He was almost two months old. He needs a lot of sleep so he can grow big and strong. Claire brought over a baby pillow and placed it on the table. I carefully put Jayden on the pillow. 

Claire and I worked hard finishing the flowers. Doing our last fold as Emily and Rachel arrived. 

Emily walked over scooping up her now sleeping baby. “He was good for you?” She asked us. 

“Oh of course.” Claire answered “He woke up mid nap but fell asleep so fast after Ren cuddled with him” 

“Perfect.” Emily smiled. 

I heard footfalls on Emily’s porch. Glancing over my favorite person was standing in the doorway. 

“Ness. Are you ready to go home?” Jake asked from the door. 

“Yes I am.” I told him. Hugging Rachel and Emily as I made my way to the door.

Climbing into the car. I kissed Jake on his cheek. 

“I missed you today.” I told him. 

“I missed you too” Jake responded. 

“How was the bachelor party?” I asked him. 

“Oh it was interesting.” Jake laughed. 

“What did you do?” I inquired. 

“Nope. I must protect the pack. If I tell you what we did it would go against the smartness of bachelor parties.” Jake spoke holding up his right hand “we boy scout promised to not tell.”

I laughed. Just happy that he was home. 

I tackled Jake the second we got into the house. I hadn’t seen him a lot this week. I wanted to lose myself with him. He kissed me back just as passionately. I could feel his hunger for me in the bond. 

Then the phone rang. Jake growled. I giggled. Rolling off him so he could answer the phone. 

“Yes?” Jake asked into the phone.

“No, it's good that you called, Brady. I will be there in a moment.” He spoke. 

Hanging up the phone he looked at me. 

“I know. Alpha duties call.” I kissed him one more time before he left. 

The sun is already set. I quickly made dinner and ate it in front of the tv. I would have bugged Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper to come over but they are both vacationing with the rest of my vampire family on Isle Esme. This was originally meant to be a break from school for me. I would have gone with them. Since Rachel pushed up her wedding when Jake came back the times just did not line up for me to join this time. Still it was good for the vampires to go on vacation. They tended to get grumpy if they had to stay in one place for too long. Besides, Aunty Alice made sure everything was perfect for the wedding before she left. 

After two hours of reality TV, I could not keep my eyes open. With Rachel's wedding tomorrow I did not want to be tired. Cleaning up I walked to the bedroom. Changing quickly into pjs I climbed into my cold bed. Hopefully Jake will come home to warm me up soon. Texting Jake ‘I love you’. I allowed my eyes to fully close.


	41. Unwelcome Visitor

Chapter 41: 

POV: Ren

Jake's alarm sounded early. I glanced at my phone and it told me it was 5am. I rolled against him. Jake wrapped me in his arms. 

“Sorry I did not stay up for you last night,” I told him mid yawn. 

“I would have been concerned if you did. You are kind of grumpy when you are tired.” He laughed in my ear. 

“I cant even fight that statement because it is true,” I admitted. “Want a cup of coffee?” I asked him. I know I needed one.

“If you are making some sure.” He told me. 

I rolled out of bed just to be pulled back to Jake. “I forgot for you to make coffee you have to leave my arms.” he told me and kissed my neck. 

“Well as much as I like where this could go. I am in desperate need for coffee today. Also you need to pick up Rebecca from the airport.” I told him. 

“You are right,” He accepted. 

I got up off the bed. Looking back one more time at my boyfriend's Adonis-like form. Fuck my man is hot. I clicked the coffee pot on. Coffee smell enveloped the room almost instantly. 

“Smells good,” Jake said, walking out of the bedroom. Fully dressed. I was only slightly disappointed that he was dressed all the way. 

I leaped into his arms. Pulling his face to mine, kissing him deeply. 

“You sure we do not have a little time?” Jake asked. 

“I am sure.” I told him. Jumping back down I grabbed him a travel cup. Loading it with black coffee. Jake loves black coffee. Not me. I need cream and sugar to sip the liquid. Pouring myself a large coffee cup. 

“If you can get some more sleep, do. This is going to be a long day.” Jake kissed me.

“I love you,” I told him. 

“I love you too” he said as he brought his lips down on mine. 

Handing Jake his travel mug. I kissed him hard once more as he walked out the door to pick his sister up from the airport. This was the first time Rebecca has been back to La Push since marrying Solomon Finau, a professional surfer. He was not coming down for the wedding though. Apparently there was a big surfing competition happening. Jake had only met his sister's husband once when he was still quite young. Way before he started phasing into wolf form. I wonder if she will notice changes about life on the reservation. 

Taking my cup into the bathroom I started setting my hair the way that Rachel had requested. Rachel asked me to be one of her bridesmaids. She is having a small bridal party, meaning she did not ask the entire pack to stand up for her. She asked her sister Rebecca to be the Matron of Honor. Emily, Kim, Claire and I to be bridesmaids. Paul asked Jacob, Sam, Jarrod, Brady, and Collin to be his groomsmen.

I heard a car park outside. Putting in the last bobbie pin in I walked to the door. Wow, it took me 2 hours to set all my curls in the bridesmaid wave. 

Seth came running through the front door. Garment bag in hand. My eyes went wide. He looked frazzled. His hair was going in all directions. There were still the remnants of sleep in his eyes.

"You okay?" I asked him.

He looked at me wide eyed "What. Yeah." He shook his head.

"Have you slept recently?" I asked him. Maybe this is just him not getting ready this morning.

"No. I have not slept for a little while" He said and yawned.

"You might need some sleep honey." I told him.

"I do not have time. The wedding is today. We all need to be ready for that." Seth commented.

"The wedding is not until this evening." I told him grabbing the garment bag I laid on the couch. Reaching for his hand he tried to fight me.

"No Ren I really do not have time" Seth commenced.

"I will wake you up if the world is ending" I told him. Pulling him into my room I tucked him into bed. "Please sleep. You will do nobody any good if you are dead on your feet." I kissed his forehead.

"A small nap" he murmured.

Before I left the room he already had a steady snore happening. I might curl up for a nap before the wedding also. After I try on the dress for the last time. I told myself.

Jake should be at the airport by now. It was an early morning in our house. He said I could sleep more but honestly I was too excited for sleep. Between the wedding and the pack it has been a busy week for him. I was trying to support him the best I could this week. 

I walked over to the hall closet. This is where I was keeping my bridesmaid dress. Opening the garment bag I saw the yellow taffeta fabric. I loved this idea of all the bridesmaids wearing sunflower yellow. It will look so perfect against the green tree backdrop. The photos are going to be perfect. Rebecca's dress is a navy blue. That was their mom Sarah Black's favourite colour. Jake will be wearing a matching bowtie. The other groomsmen will be wearing yellow bowties to match our dresses.

Walking into my bathroom I passed a sleeping Seth. I wanted my ringlets to be on full display for the wedding. I double checked that it was staying in the style that Rachel showed us. I pulled out my bridesmaid underwear tossing them on. Walking out of the bathroom I was wearing my underwear and my dress bra. It was a cool enough day for me to put on the dress if I had wanted to. Though what I was wearing covered more than the typical bathing suit. Seth is the only guy in the house right now. He is practically my brother. So I held off putting the dress on. The last thing I wanted was to spill something on the dress. 

Grabbing my makeup bag I headed into the kitchen to do my makeup. It had the best natural light. I sat on the island chairs. I typically did not put on a lot of makeup. Usually I would have asked one of my Aunt's to put my makeup on for me. Since they are currently on vacation in Isle Esme that was not a possibility. 

Before Aunty Alice and Aunty Rosalie left they gave me all the makeup I would need for the wedding. They also showed me how to apply it. I started following the steps that they showed me. 

The brush I was holding rolled out of my grasp. It stopped rolling on the other side of the island. Leaning over the island I reached for the brush. Feeling a cold breeze on my back. I looked at the door. Brady was standing in the doorway. Snatching the brush fast I sat back down in the chair.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Normally only Seth or Claire would walk into my house without knocking. 

"What kind of help would you be willing to perform?" Brady asked. His voice going huskier as he spoke.

I rolled my eyes. "You are the one who barged into my house uninvited. Why are you here?" I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice as much as I could. I did have to attend a wedding with him later today. 

"I have a message from the bride for you," He said.

I raised my eyebrow. "What is the message?"

"She wants all the bridesmaids at her house around 3." He said. "I think she would like you to be fully dressed. Not that I am complaining"

I forced a smile. Knowing that if I opened my mouth I would not be able to hold back a sassy comment.

"Don't worry honey I am very good at hiding my thoughts from Jake, and your Dad for that matter" Brady whispered.

Cold fear seeped through my spine. I held back a shiver. I would not give him that satisfaction. I stayed still. Feeling my stomach tighten the more uncomfortable I became.

His eyes raked me over "Why are you so attractive?" he asked.

My heart beat started going faster. The look in his eyes had my body ready to run. He looked like he wanted to hunt me. He interpreted it differently.

"Do not worry, sexy. Jake would understand. Who would want to be only with one wolf, when you could sample multiple?" Brady said, licking his lips.

I leaned away from the conversation. What in the world is he saying? 

"Do you remember that date? We went out on the pier?" He asked. Fear rolled through my stomach. I wanted to make a noise and wake up Seth. I needed an out to this interaction. Today was not the day for those memories.

My phone blared. I answered "hello?"

"Hey is everything alright? I am getting an uneasy feeling" Jake's voice soothed me. I could not find my voice. I needed to take a steadying breath but Brady was right there. I could not give him the satisfaction of knowing he put me on edge. "Ness?" Jake questioned. I still could not find my voice. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. It would not go down. "I am on my way home." Jake said.

He hung up the phone. I kept the phone in my hand. Upholding the charade that I was still talking to Jake. Brady's eyes never left my body. He was memorizing every piece of exposed skin. I felt dirty. I felt stupid for thinking this was enough clothing to have on. The pieces I am wearing under the dress are more than most swimsuits. I knew that I was not being inappropriate for wearing my spanks and pushup bra in my own house. 

I heard the Rabbit pull up the driveway. Brady must have heard it too. He did not move out of the doorway. Jake pushed past him. Looking at me he stood in front of me blocking Brady's view. "What do you want Brady?" Jake asked

"Oh Rachel wanted me to tell Renesmee that we will be walking together during the entrance for the ceremony." Brady said.

"Message delivered." Jake said. Gesturing for him to leave. Brady walked out the door.

Before Jake turned to me I took my steadying breath. "You okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. I guess I just zoned out" I smiled at him. "I was trying to remember what shoes I was going to wear"

"You laid them in our hall closet yesterday" Jake smiled.

"Right." I nodded.

"Wow. If you are this nervous about Rachel's wedding I am a bit worried about how you will be when it is our wedding" Jake smiled and his eyes showed how concerned he was.

"I will not be nervous when we get married," I told him. "Because I know you will be there with me."

He kissed me. "We do have time before we need to get ready." He trailed kisses down my neck. I think he really liked the pushup bra. It was a difference to the sports bra I normally wore. 

I laughed. "We are not alone in the house Jake."

His eyes went straight to my stomach. "No I am not pregnant!" I swatted at him. We use protection; it is not like we are lax in that department. 

"Then what?" Jake asked.

"I put Seth to bed about an hour ago. Also my hair is done," I told him.

"Oh." Jake said. "Then we will have time after the wedding for those activities" He winked.

I laughed. The last of my unease washing away. When Jake was around I knew I was safe and protected. I cuddled into his chest. Trying to wipe away what just happened with Brady. 


	42. Prep, Aisle, Tears.

Chapter 42

POV: Jake

I really did not like the look that was on Brady's face when I entered the house. I almost hit him when I saw that he was staring at my girlfriend in her underwear. A few years ago I would have snapped at that. How dare he look at Nessie like that. I get it she is gorgeous in every way but that is not for him to see. I worked through my emotions fast. Choosing to just hide her from his view rather than to cause a scene. Today was my sister's wedding and he was a part of the groomsmen. Not to mention I am currently co-Alpha of the pack. I needed to behave in a way that is appropriate to that title.

"What do you want Brady?" I asked. Attempting to make sure my voice was appropriate.

"Oh Rachel wanted me to tell Renesmee that we will be walking together during the entrance for the ceremony." Brady said.

"Message delivered." Jake said. Gesturing for him to leave. Brady walked out the door.

I could hear Nessie taking a steadying breath. I waited for her to finish before I turned to face her "You okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. I guess I just zoned out" she smiled at me. "I was trying to remember what shoes I was going to wear"

"You laid them in our hall closet yesterday" I smiled. I could see how much that rattled her. Maybe I should have decked him. 

"Right." She nodded.

"Wow. If you are this nervous about Rachel's wedding I am a bit worried about how you will be when it is our wedding" I smiled. I was still concerned about her.

"I will not be nervous when we get married" She told him. "Because I know you will be there with me."

I kissed her. "We do have time before we need to get ready."

She laughed. "We are not alone in the house Jake."

My eyes went straight to her stomach. "No I am not pregnant!" she swatted at me.

"Then what?" I asked. Trying to identify who else is in the house with my girlfriend half naked. 

"I put Seth to bed about an hour ago," Nessie told me.

"Oh." Jake said. "Then we will have time after the wedding for those activities" I winked.

She laughed. I loved her laugh. It always made me feel secure and like I was exactly in the place I belonged.

I left Ness in the kitchen to finish her makeup. Opening our bedroom door I saw Seth sleeping. I used to think of him as an annoying little brother. Now I just think of him as a little brother minus the annoying part. His relationship with Ness still is strange to me. She still has him under Hubby in her phone. I shook my head. Walking into the bathroom to wash my face. Stripping off my clothing I left them in the hamper. Passing through the bedroom I left Seth to catch a few more hours of sleep. The kid looked like he needed it. 

Rummaging through the hall closet I grabbed my dress pants. Thanks to Alice they actually fit. She specifically tailored them for me. As well as a tailored white dress shirt and black vest. Picking up both my shoes and Nessies shoes. I walked out into the main room only wearing my dress pants, carrying everything else in my hands. Ness looked at my bare chest, her eyes looked adoring. I loved it when she checked me out. It gave me a boost of confidence. 

I finished getting dressed. Finishing the last buttons of my shirt when Ness hopped off the chair her makeup completed. She turned to me. Her hair still pinned up in her curls. "What do you think?" She asked.

"I think you look beautiful," I said, pulling her to me. I kissed her.

She giggled. "More beautiful than normal?" she asked.

I hugged her tighter. "I think you are beautiful all the time" I whispered.

"Tell me the truth. Do you like me more with makeup on?" She asked.

"Truthfully." I thought about it. Her face looked more polished. All of her freckles added and looked muted. She looked more human. The eyeliner made her eyes bigger. "No." I told her..

"No?" she asked. "Then when am I the most beautiful?"

"I think you are the most beautiful when we wake up together in the mornings." I whispered kissing her.

"You are a sweetheart." She kissed me again hard.

I finished putting my vest on and buttoning it up. Ness slipped the dress on. Backing her way up to me to help her zip it. She spun in her dress the yellow fabric flowing alongside her. She looked like a flower as she spun.

She stopped giggling. "I am going to go get Seth up. He will need to quickly shower before the wedding." she said. Running into the room I heard her starting to wake him up.

A knock sounded at the door. I opened it. Leah came walking in holding what I could only assume to be Seth's shoes.

"Is Seth here?" Leah asked.

"Yeah I think Ness is just getting him up." I told her. Hearing the shower start. "Or he is just in the shower."

Ness came skipping out of the bedroom. "Hi Aunty." She said smiling.

"Hey kiddo. Is that what you are doing to your hair?" Leah asked.

"Oh no." Ness giggled. Unclipping all her curls. They hung down her back. Like flowing ribbons of bronze cascading down her back.

"That's better" Leah kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful"

"Thank you, I pinned it in the right place for Rachels picture right?" Nessie asked. She turned so Leah could examine her pin placement. 

“Yes you did a great job.” Leah smiled. 

Seth came walking out of the bathroom in his old pants.

"Hey Leah." Seth said, looking sheepish.

"I brought you your wedding shoes," Leah said, holding them out for him.

"Thanks," he said. Grabbing his garment bag and the shoes from his sister, he ran back into our room to change.

"Jake can you drop me off at your sisters house?" Ness asked. She was looking at the time.

"Of course I can." I told her. 

"Oh Leah. The lipstick you wanted is just in the bag there" Ness said pointing to the bag. I picked Ness up walking out the door with her cradled in my arms.

"My prince!" She kissed me as we walked to the Volvo. It was cleaner than the Rabbit, with us in fancy clothing might as well be driving the fancy car. Ness continually kissed my hand as we drove. All I could think about is that one day she and I will be getting married. One day I will wait in front of all our family and friends waiting for her to walk down the aisle. I could not wait for that day. 

Driving up to my sisters house I saw the limo they rented. My sister was getting married at my father's house. That is where the groom and his groomsmen are getting ready. Traditionally the bride gets ready on location. Rachel tried to pack all of her needed things up and realized it was easier to pack Paul's stuff up. So that is what she did. Sent him to dad's house so he would not see her before the wedding started.

I parked. Nessie unbuckled and climbed over the center console climbing into my lap.

"Why hello there," I said to her.

"The next time I see you we will be walking down the aisle." she said kissing me.

"I like how that sounds." I whispered, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Hey! Do not mess up her hair!" I heard my sister's voice. I groaned.

Ness giggled, kissing me one more time before she opened the drivers door. I held her on my lap a moment longer. Kissing her deeply one more time. I let her go. She sighed straightening out her dress.

"Have I told you you looked super sexy today?" I asked.

"Of course I am. I could not stand next to my sexy boyfriend today if I did not look this good" She winked. "Now go. I will see you at the wedding."

I watched her run into the house. Embracing Claire before walking farther into the house and out of sight.

My dad was out on the porch when I drove up. He smiled seeing me in my dress outfit.

"Well my son looks so handsome today" Dad said.

"Thanks old man. You clean up pretty good yourself" I told him.

"Well your sister threatened me to look good or else" Dad laughed.

"Sounds like Rachel." I laughed.

I could hear all the boys inside getting ready. Dad gestured to me to go inside. Walking into the house I saw Paul fussing with his hair.

"Well don't you look beautiful Paul" I said with a laugh.

"Your sister will kill me if my hair is not perfect" He commented.

"Maybe we should send her a picture of just your hair" I told him. "I know my sister. She will want to know your hair is perfect"

"Fine." Paul looked at me. I took a picture of just his hair. Sending it to Ness with the comment 'Ask Rachel if this is perfect or not'.

The text came back within a few seconds of 'Call me'.

I called her.

"What's up?" I asked into the phone.

"I need to talk you through his hair," Nessies voice said.

"Okay talk me through it." I told her.

"Talk you through what?" Paul said.

"Your hair. I am getting talked through how to do it" I told him. I put the phone on speaker.

Paul looked concerned "what part is wrong?" he asked.

"Paul relax I will fix it" Nessies voice came through the phone. "Nothing is wrong, it is just not perfect yet."

She talked me through how to fix his hair. After eight steps and 3 follow up photos we got the confirmation that we had successfully fixed his hair.

"Thanks Ren," Paul said.

"Your welcome," Nessie said.

I took her off speaker phone. "Thank you for being a lifesaver." I told her.

"I will save your life anytime," Nessie said. "See you at the wedding" She hung up the phone.

The boys are all standing around the table. Paul picked up a beer and all the groomsmen did the same. I picked up my beer.

Paul cracked his beer and toasted "To marrying the love of my life".

We cracked all our beers and drank.

Paul was getting nervous. The wedding was going to start in ten minutes. Luckily the pack had put out all the chairs and the wedding arch. All we had to do was remember the order to walk out of the house and escort our bridesmaids down the aisle. I was only slightly bummed that I would not be walking down the aisle with Ness.

The music started. Everyone got into their locations. The groomsmen stood in a line outside of the limo. Ready to help our partners down the aisle. Paul was standing next to the minister looking more excited than I have ever seen him. Everyone connected to the pack are all here. Paul's mom was already crying in the front row.

Rebecca reached her hand out of the car. "You ready for this Jake?" she asked. I met both my sisters eyes. Rachel looked more beautiful than I had ever seen her look before. Rebecca looked nervous to walk down the aisle. 

"Oh yeah. So is Paul" I whispered into the car.

"Thanks Jake." Rachel whispered.

Rebecca and I started walking down the aisle. We hugged before departing. That was the separation that Rachel wanted to have happen. Next came Emily and Sam. Then Kim and Jarred.

I waited with baited breath for my girl to come out of the limo. She was walking down the aisle next with Brady. As much as I hated that fact. I wished that she could have walked with anyone else. The way Brady looked at her today. 

The second Ness stepped out of the limo I forgot all about Brady. She looked vibrant and graceful as she strolled down the middle of the chairs. She hugged Brady. It looked like one of them was holding on tighter. When they broke apart she looked radiant walking to her spot.

I could not take my eyes off her. She was so beautiful in that moment. I wanted to marry her right now if she would have me. The only thing that took my eyes off her was that she made eye contact with me demanding me to look back at the aisle. I had not realized that Claire had already made it down the aisle separating from Collin.

My sister stepped out of the limo. Tears started streaming down my face. This woman walking toward the next step of her life, made me who I am. She was my mother. After her mother passed away. Rachel was the one who would help me fall asleep at night. She would hold my hand when I was scared. Rachel was the one who would sneak us snacks and play games with me. This woman walking towards me alongside my father was so important to me. I could only wish her all the best as she walked towards the next step of her life. Paul was a mess. He could not stop crying. Rachel reached him and wiped away all his tears.


	43. Wedding Bells and Imprint Kisses.

Chapter 43

POV: Ren 

The wedding was beautiful. Rachel had us all take pictures as a wedding party in front of the backdrop of the trees. These photos will be so pretty. The wedding photographer was one of Rachel's friends from University. Her name is Trisha. Trisha had a great eye for the types of poses and angles for the pictures. 

“How about a picture with just the bride and groom?” Trisha suggested. 

I let my face relax for the first time in an hour. I could hear the sighs from some others in the wedding party. The ability to relax our faces was something to celebrate. Claire ran over to Quill. He was holding a bottle of water, offering it to her. I could see Claire planning her wedding in her brain. 

Arms wrapped around my waist. I tensed the moment before I caught the scent. Then I relaxed into Jakes arms. 

“You tensed?” Jake whispered a slight laugh to his tone. 

“I did not know if it was you” I told him truthfully. 

Turning in his arms I placed a kiss lightly on his lips. 

“You look so beautiful,” Jake whispered. Kissing me back. 

“You cleaned up really nicely too” I told him. 

“I can not wait until the after party” Jake whispered in my ear. 

“I will need water if I am going to make it to the afterparty,” I told him. 

“Well let me go get you some water” Jake kissed me one more time before he ran to get us water. 

I stood in the middle of the lawn that was overrun with people. I watched how they mingled. I searched the lawn looking for Rebecca, wanting to make sure she wasn't feeling alone. 

She was standing talking to Collin. It looked like they had a spark. I watched her brush his arm with her hand and laughing. 

I turned my back on them, the moment too intimate to view. Relaxing my expression I tried to not expose that I had seen something. Claire looked at me questioning. I shook my head. 

Jake brought us waters. We had just enough time to drink it all before we were called back. 

"We need photos of the procession lineup," Trisha said.

Jake kissed me and ran to stand with Rebecca. He scooped her up into his arms. She laughed. It was a perfect photo.

Sam and Emily did a classic photo pose. Sam hugged Emily from behind. She looked radiant.

Kim and Jared held each other tightly.

Everything was so simple with the imprinted couples to take a photo. I looked at Claire and she seemed to be contemplating on pose choices as well.

She got up pulling Collin along with her. They did the Charlie's Angel finger guns. I laughed.

Brady came walking towards me.

"Shall we?" He asked. Holding out his hand. I took it. He seemed pleased. I was only being polite. Claire watched us like a hawk never taking her eyes off us for more than a few seconds. No doubt ready to swoop in, pregnant human or not, if I needed her help. 

I stood where Trisha told me to stand. Brady angled himself half facing me and half facing the camera. He placed one photo on my hip and the other on my shoulder. Pulling me into his chest, he whispered "this will be a good photo for our wedding."

I faked a smile best I could. Looking around no one else thought this pose was weird. I needed to not ruin Rachels wedding photos.

The rest of the photos went off without a hitch. Jake must have felt though the bond my unease. He positioned himself close to me if not touching me in every photo. I hope he thought the unease was simply about posing for the photos.

It is a good thing he wasn't around when I was growing up. If he was then the photo shoot making me uneasy would not have been a good excuse for him. My family took photos of everything I did for the first seven years. That is because they needed to jam them into photo albums so it looked like I aged normally. Even Seth would take photos when we went on our adventures with Claire. 

Trisha wanted some more intimate shots of just the bride and groom. That meant the rest of us were allowed to wander the yard and get things set up for the reception. Jake pulled me into his arms and started to dance.

"Jake there is no music." I laughed as he spun me around.

"You're so beautiful we do not need music" He said pulling me back into his arms.

I laughed. All my anxiety from the photo with Brady slipping away. Jake spun me and danced across the grass lawn of his childhood home. I felt at home in his arms.

We stopped dancing when Trisha called Jake over for the family photos. I laughed at his hesitancy to leave.

I walked towards Claire who was standing with the rest of the wedding party. Collin spoke to me before I made it within hearing range of the others.

"Ren! Can I talk to you?" Collin panicky whispered at me.

"Sure." I said. I walked with Collin past the house. "We can go to the shed out back. The house will be quite busy right now."

"Okay" He said. He acted like he was on edge. Jittery and hesitant to leave the lawn. I took one look back at Jake before disappearing around the house. He gave me a questioning look. His eyebrows scrunched together in the middle of his forehead. I gave him a thumbs up before walking around the side of his house.

Collin opened the shed. I used to hang out with Embry and Quil here when I was younger. They taught me how to fix up dirt bikes in this shed. Later this is the place that I learned how to shotgun a beer. I noticed the empty pile of beer cans pushed to one corner of the shed. 

"What's up?" I asked him. I thought about sitting on my dirt bike but decided against it after seeing the layer of dirt on it. I really do need to get out here and do maintenance on it. 

"I imprinted" He whispered.

"What! Holy crap that's awesome Congratulations!" I cheered. "Why are you in a shed with me? Don't you want to be with them?" I asked

"Of course I want to be with her! But, I can't!" Collin cried.

"Why?" I asked

"She is married, Ren!" He exclaimed

"Who did you imprint on?" I asked. A cold chill brushed down my spine. 

"Rebecca! I imprinted on Rebecca!" His face twisted in pain.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

We stood in silence. Both of us lost for words. I did not know what to tell him. I would be devastated if Jake was married to someone else. Collin looked so lost. This was the same Collin who would tease me when I was little. We did not have a strong connection. Typically he was just someone at the bonfires. He looked at me like I had the answer to his problem. 

"Why are you telling me? I do not know what you are meant to do." I asked him

"Because you are my Alphas mate. You are the one person, other than the other wolves, that all the pack feels loyal to. We are meant to come to you when we have issues." Collin said.

"Oh. Well I guess you are the first one to come to me." I said.

"So what do you think?" He asked

"I think. Um" I started.

Jake walked into the little shed. The bond must have been throwing crazy emotions at him. The look on his face was one of confusion. 

"What's going on?" Jake asked. Collin looked at me pained.

"I think you should tell Jake." I told him.

Collin looked at Jake. Squaring his shoulders. "I imprinted." Collin said.

"Congratulations!" Jake said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"No. Not congratulations" Collin said.

"What why?" Jake asked, looking between us confused.

"I imprinted on Rebecca" Collin said.

"Oh." Jake said. The realization of the issue with Collin imprinting on his married sister.

"I think he should just talk to her. If she is not interested let it go. Just be her friend. But, maybe try. You never know" I said.

"I agree. Just make yourself an option" Jake said. "I feel dirty. Telling you to pursue my married sister."

I laughed. "If I was married when you met me would you have pursued me?" I asked Jake.

"I would have pursued you in a heartbeat. Regardless of if you were married or not" Jake said he kissed me.

"Okay I think you both are right. Thank you." Collin said. He hugged me before running out of the shed.

"My old Rabbit," Jake said looking at his car. "This is the one I built from junk scraps"

"It's pretty," I told him. Remembering the naps I took in the backseat of that rabbit. Naps and world spinning sobering sleeps. 

"I used to spend a lot of time in this shed." Jake said.

"Me too." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Embry and Quil taught me how to fix engines in this shed. This is my dirt bike" I told Jake, pointing out one that was painted with paintballs.

"Why is it covered in paintballs?" Jake asked laughing.

"Oh that is just a game. I will get the guys to play it later" I laughed. "We should be getting back to the wedding." I told him, starting to walk to the door.

He spun me around. "You know the more I learn about you the more I am in love with you." He kissed me, picked me up and held me, kissing me deeper.

"I love you too Jake" I told him.

We walked back to the wedding. The sun had set everyone at the wedding was now standing under the strings of lights that were draped over the yard.

Jake walked with me hand and hand. We slowly joined in on conversations. I kept Collin in the corner of my eye. Was he right that I was one of the people the pack would go to for advice? I mean I understand going to your Alpha for advice. But your Alphas imprint? I will have to ask Emily about that. 

I was excited. The dance was going to begin! I was so ready to dance the night away in Jake's arms.

We all stood around and watched Rachel and Paul's first dance. It was beautiful. They are the perfect couple. I loved every second of their dance. I could not help but imagine dancing with Jake at our wedding. I saw Claire tearing up. Her wedding was so close now.

The wedding dance ended. Jake pulled me out on the dance floor. It felt like we were the only ones there. I could be in his arms forever.

Drinks started being poured. Jake found a chair and pulled me onto his lap. Toasts started to be made. People clinked drinks to get Rachel to kiss Paul. It was a beautiful evening. The dance music started up again. I whispered a plan to Jake. He laughed.

I hopped up and walked over to Collin who was looking like a lost puppy.

"Hey Collin. Jake is dancing with his sister. But I would really like to dance. Will you dance with me?" I asked, holding out my hand.

Collin and I danced on the dance floor. I saw Jake dancing with Rebecca across the floor. I smiled as everything was going to work. Halfway through the song. Jake bumped into us. (on purpose).

I laughed. Jake said "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you" He wrapped his arms around me and we danced. Leaving Collin and Rebecca in the middle of the dancefloor. They began dancing together.

My heart melted. My plan worked. Jake kissed me "you are super smart my love"

I kissed him back "That is why you love me" I said.

"Not the only reason I love you" he said. I kissed him.

We all stood watching Rachel and Paul get into their limo. They are going to vacation in Mexico for their honeymoon. I was so excited for them. 

"Ready to head home?" Jake said.

"Yes." I told him. "I just need to say goodbye to Claire"

I left Jake in the front of the house. He was talking to Sam and Jarred. I ran around to the back of the house Claire was standing next to Seth.

"I just wanted to say goodnight" I told them both. Hugging them.

"Can you believe the next wedding will be mine?" Claire squealed.

"I know I can not wait!" I hugged her again.

"Then yours?" Seth asked. Looking at me.

"You never know." I giggled.

"When I get married though. You will both be standing on my side." I told them.

"Of course we will!" Claire jumped up and down.

I said goodbye to them walking around the other side of the house. I saw the light was on in the shed. Weird, maybe we just forgot to shut it off. I got closer to the shed and I heard.

"I love you Rebecca" Collins' voice sounded husky.

"Oh Collin" Rebecca's voice said.

I felt the blush creep up my cheeks. Turning on my heels I ran back to Jake. I jumped into his arms. Hiding my burning cheeks in his neck.

"What's up with you?" Jake laughed.

"Oh nothing. I am just tired" I laughed.

Jake carried me to the car. Placing me in the passenger's seat before climbing in the driver seat.

We got about halfway home before I could not hold it in anymore "Jake." I said.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"I um. I might. Um. Have. Heard." I could feel the warmth flooding my cheeks as the blush set in.

Jake drove faster. We arrived home in record time. I was still stuttering the entire ride. Unable to get the words out.

Jake pulled me out of the car. Setting me on the kitchen counter.

"Take a breath. Tell me what you need to tell me" Jake said. His eyes looked like he was very concerned. I could see in his eyes he was waiting for me to go into the panic. Taking a deep breath I prepared myself. 

"Collin and Rebecca are having sex in the shed." I choked out. Jake's eyes popped wide.


	44. Broken Promises, Discovered Happiness.

Chapter 44

POV: Jake

I stretched my body in bed. Trying to find her. I wanted to pull her close to me. Feel her against my body. She is my favourite thing to wake up to. 

My hand found the opposite edge of the bed. Cupping my hand around the mattress I pulled myself across the bed. If she was still asleep and I somehow missed her my body would connect with hers, without the need for me to open my eyes to the morning light. 

I sighed as I maneuvered to the other side. She was indeed not in bed with me. Hesitantly I opened my eyes. My need to find her outweighing my desire for more sleep. Light streamed through the cracks in the curtain. It was not too late in the day for me to feel guilty about sleeping later, judging by the muted light. 

I heard humming coming from the other room. Her light soft noise is one of complete relaxation. Slowly and quietly I opened the bedroom door. I found her making pancakes in the kitchen. She did not notice me. It gave me a rare opportunity to observe her. 

She had flour in her hair. Spinning around the room dancing as she put the pancakes on the griddle. The music she had one was in French. Her voice hit all the notes as she started singing along.

I walked behind her silently. Slipping my hands around her.

"Oh." She gasped. Turning around in my arms.

"Good morning, beautiful," I said.

"Good morning Jake," She said kissing me. "I am making pancakes." She kissed me again.

"Correction, you are burning pancakes." I laughed. She spun around looking at the burnt pancakes on the grill. Little plumes of black smoke escaping from underneath them.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed, scraping the burnt pancakes into a garbage bag. "I was doing so good before you distracted me." Nessie looked defeated.

"Sorry" I laughed. Scooping more pancakes on the grill. I watched and flipped them on time. Ness started juicing oranges. "Are we having a fancy breakfast?" I asked.

"No. I just. Well. I feel fancy after last night. The wedding, the dancing. I thought I wanted to do something really sweet for you." a blush appeared on Nessies cheeks.

"Well aren't you the sweetest" I told her.

I placed the pancakes on a plate and she put the glasses of orange juice in front of them. Sitting down on one of the chairs. Ness climbed and sat on my lap. Cuddling into me as she ate her pancakes. This is the best way to eat breakfast.

"I have the day off patrol today" I told Ness.

"Oh does that mean we get the full day to ourselves?" She asked.

"I think it does" I kissed her cheek.

We finished eating and I volunteered to clean up. It was only fair. 

Ness came out of our bedroom half dressed. She wore one of my shirts. It only slightly covered enough of the essentials. "Do we have any plans for lunch?" She asked.

"No. I think we are free" I told her. Enjoying the view. I leaned back on the counter. Trying and failing to focus on what she was saying. I wanted her. This lack of clothing was not helping. 

"Can we go to Grandpa Charlie’s and Grandma Sue's for lunch?" She asked.

"Sure that sounds like fun" I smiled at her. She skipped into the bedroom.

I had just finished cleaning the kitchen when I heard a car drive up the driveway. Walking over I unlocked the front door. Opening it I saw my sister Rebecca getting out of her car.

"Hey Bec" I called hopefully loud enough for Ness to hear. Not that I would mind her coming out of the bedroom in my shirt again. Focus Jake. 

"Jake. I made a huge mistake" She said walking up to the house. She looked distraught. 

"Come inside. Let's chat "I said. I opened the door wide for her. She entered our tiny house. Choosing to sit in the armchair.

"Are we alone?" She asked. The familiar blush of embarrassment touched her cheeks. 

"Um. No. Ness. I mean Renesmee is in the other room getting ready" I told her. It felt a bit weird saying that. I know my sister is aware that I am dating and living with Nessie. She took over as my Mother when I was young. I wonder what it would have been like admitting to my Mom that I am living with a girl. My memories of her have become less clear over time. It still hurt my dad to this day, so he did not talk about her much. 

"Jake. What is going on with you. Your voice sounds scrambled like when you admitted to stealing Dad’s beers. Do you remember that? Rachel and I had to cover for you. Well Quil, Embry and you to be exact." Rebecca asked.

"Oh I remember. Rachel made me a list of chores a mile long. You only made me help you cook for that week" I told her.

"And I made you undercooked eggs the next morning." She admitted. A smile spread across her face.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. Remembering the slimy texture. My stomach had been wanting to hurl all the beer up. I had lasted until morning fighting through the nausea. Then Rebecca placed slimy, lumpy eggs in front of me. My stomach turned just thinking about it.

"As payback. The undercooked eggs make you nauseous." She said smiling.

"Payback for what?" I asked.

"Payback for me taking the punishment." She said. "Dad would have lost a gasket if he found out you had taken the beers. So I got some friends to bootleg me some. Of course our friendly neighborhood sheriff definitely noticed me parked outside the liquor store. He escorted me home. Lucky for me I had already had one case in the back of my car. Charlie did not search it so I was able to replace the majority of beers you boys took."

"Wow. I did not know" I told her sitting on the couch. "I can not believe you let Charlie bust you." I laughed.

"Dad had me under his thumb for about two weeks after that." Rebecca commented. "He even made a comment yesterday about how I was allowed to have his beer now."

I laughed. "Wow. From my perspective that happened a lot differently" I commented.

"You were a dumb pre-teen who was drunk. Of course you remember it differently." Rebecca laughed.

"Well tell me when I can pay you back then" I laughed.

Now was her turn to search for words. "Um. Jake. I made a mistake last night" Rebecca's face filled with a blush.

"Oh?" I asked. I did not want to assume that what Nessie told me last night was her mistake.

"I cheated on my husband." She whispered. I did not know how to respond. I must have looked like a floundering fish. "I know we do not usually talk about this stuff" Rebecca told me. "I would have called Rachel but, she is on her honeymoon."

"I get that." I said. "I just don't know what to say."

"Am I a horrible person?" Rebecca asked.

"Um No. I would not say you are." I told her.

"Have you ever cheated on Ren?" Rebecca asked. I heard the bedroom door open. Looking over I saw Ness standing in the door frame. She was wearing her classic jeans and a t-shirt. There was no doubt in my mind that she heard our entire conversation up to this point.

"No I have not" I said. Looking between my sister and Nessie.

"Well he did kiss someone." Nessie commented. Coming to sit on the arm of the couch.

"How did you know who you wanted to be with?" Rebecca asked me.

"I honestly just felt a pull to be with her" I told Rebecca.

"Well I am married to one and feel a pull to the other. What do I do?" Rebecca asked.

"Are you in love with your husband?" Nessie asked.

"I was. We have been going through some hard times right now. We have been trying to have a baby. He is blaming me for us not being able to conceive." Rebecca told us.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. Trying to keep the horrified look off my face. How dare he blame my sister for not conceiving a baby. After Mom died Rebecca was not sure she wanted to have kids. She was afraid of going through the entire pregnancy process without Mom there. Rachel told me this soon after Rebecca and her husband got married. She told me to not hassle my sister for nieces and nephews. Not that I would have. Anger kicked up in me, at the thought of her being blamed for not having children now. 

"Well he really wants a child to teach to surf. Wanting children has ruined our relationship. We hardly talk and now we are getting into fights so often" Rebecca told us.

"Who are you thinking of being with, that is not your husband?" Ness asked. Her voice kept any clue that she already knew out of her voice. Fuck she is a good actor. 

"I slept with Collin last night," Rebecca said.

"Congratulations!" Ness cheered "Collin is an amazing guy"

"Yeah but I am married. I do not think anyone would want to be with me if I am known as a cheater" Rebecca told Ness.

"I think instead of calling yourself a cheater I would consider you someone who follows their heart." Nessie smiled.

"Thank you. I was so worried people would judge me" Rebecca said. "You know what I will talk to my husband and work on sorting out my feelings."

Rebecca stood. "Well just so you know. We are always here for you." I told her. Standing I gave her a hug. Glad that Ness could talk for both of us. The anger in me was still stirring. 

"We have a spare room, you could move right in." Nessie hugged her.

"Thank you both." Rebecca said.

I walked her out to her car. Nessie walked into our room on the premise that she was finishing her hair. 

"Jake. You have someone special in that girl" Rebecca said. "Please do not let anything happen to that one. I really look forward to having a little sister"

I hugged Rebecca tight, before watching her drive down the road.

A caramel coloured wolf stood in the forest watching the car drive away. I knew that Colin would take good care of my sister. If only she wanted him to. It is still her decision. Not all imprints become romantic. Some just serve as protectors over their mates never to be anything more. I locked eyes with Colin before he wandered back into the woods. Following my sister as she drove. 


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

POV: Ren.

I tossed my hair up in a high ponytail. It still hung halfway down my back but not too extreme. Grandpa Charlie had always loved my long hair. Just never understood how I could live with it this long. He used to get my mom to braid it and then put it through a hat so that we could go fishing. Grandpa Charlie always worried that my hair would get in the way if it was not contained. It only had one time. That is when he was teaching Embry and I to fish. Truly it was not my hair's fault. It was Embry's, he was the one who sat on it. Causing me to not be able to get up to grab the net fast enough. Not that I felt bad because it at least allowed the little fishy to live a little bit longer. After that it just became a tradition to put my hair up before going over to see Grandpa Charlie.

Looking in the mirror I examined my appearance, I looked like a product of my birthplace. Worn blue jeans, grey cotton long sleeve and my favourite red flannel. Technically it was not my red flannel, I totally stole it from Seth a few years back and have not felt the need to return it to him. With my hair up in this look I could go be a lumberjack. I tossed on tan coloured hiking boots completing the look.

Jake was wearing his classic t-shirt and jeans. That he paired with inexpensive runners. I understood his logic in wearing shoes that would not cost a huge amount to replace if he had to phase when wearing them. Though I did not fully understand the need to wear ugly shoes either. Though mom has told me that I had grown up rather spoiled. Dad never called me spoiled choosing instead to call me overindulged. Aunty Rosalie would hush their comments with a shopping trip. Maybe I was a tiny bit spoiled. 

I held Jake's hand as we drove over to Grandpa's house. Grandma Sue had moved into Grandpa's house after they got married. Grandma Sue left her house to Leah and Seth. Leah told me once that Grandma found it hard to live in the same house that she lost her husband in. Moving in with Grandpa Charlie was a fresh start. Though Leah and Seth still called the house on La Push Grandma’s house. So I did too. 

Forks was a cute little town. It had boomed a few years back. The number of people going up by at least 100. Which was a lot for this town. The beautiful manicured lawns are a far cry from the woodland that surrounded the community. It put me on edge. I was not used to life in a city. At least Grandpas land backed up on the forest. As we approached his house I felt myself relaxing a bit more. The familiar sight of the old Chevy parked out front and his police cruiser in the driveway. This house had been a huge part of my childhood. I loved this house. They converted my moms old room into a spare room with a couple beds. It was great when I was a child. Seth and I would have sleepovers here. Pushing the two beds together to make a fort. We would be trying to see who could stay up the longest. More often than not we would be scolded by Grandpa for staying up past bedtime. 

Jake stopped the car in front of the Chevy truck. "I can not believe that the truck is still here" Jake laughed.

"It used to be my moms" I told him.

"Yeah. Before that it was my moms" He responded. "I fixed it up. Charlie bought it for Bella when she moved to his house."

"I did not know you fixed the truck." I told him. Climbing out of the car. The afternoon light was being filtered by the trees surrounding the house. It gave a nice glow to the space. “What else did you and my Mom do?” I asked. 

Jake seemed taken aback by my question “I will tell you whatever you want to know”. The serious tone in his voice took me off guard. My Jake was never serious unless he had to be. 

The door opened, breaking the weird air between Jake and I. Seth stood on the porch. I ran up to him, suddenly needing to escape the tension. He wrapped his arms around me. 

"Good afternoon" Seth whispered in my ear. I could hear a hint of laughter in his tone. This was typical for Seth, he was always in a good mood. Consistently ready to be my friend, that was one thing I loved about him.

"Hey darling." Grandma Sue said. She pulled me out of Seth's arms and into hers for a hug. "The wedding was beautiful yesterday" she commented.

"That it was. Sorry I did not get the opportunity to say hi" I told her.

"Oh do not be. I saw how busy you were yesterday" Grandma Sue smiled at me. "You looked beautiful in your dress."

"Thanks Grandma." I smiled at her.

"Is that my granddaughter I hear?" Grandpa Charlie called. I could hear him coming through the back door. I eyed Grandma Sue with a questioning glance.

"Yes it is. Did you grab the fish you wanted from the outdoor freezer?" Grandma Sue asked.

"Oh, yes dear." Grandpa said. I heard the sound of frozen fish hit the kitchen counter. I pushed ahead meeting Grandpa in the doorway. He put his arms around me. "Hello my sweetheart. You looked so pretty yesterday. More pretty than your mother ever did at your age. Do not tell her I said that."

I laughed "I won't tell her. Thank you Grandpa." We broke our hug. "Do you need any help making lunch?" I asked.

"Just like your mother. You do not think I can cook." Grandpa laughed.

"I do not think you can not cook. I just think you might have some questionable ways of making food." I giggled.

"Come on I can not be the worst cook you know" Grandpa laughed.

"Oh you're not" I said. I thought about my vampire family. They could cook with a recipe, of course they never tasted the food themselves. Thinking about it I think that Quil is the worst cook I know. He actually burned water once.

"No Charlie, you are not the worst cook. That honor goes to Quil." Seth laughed.

Jake was hugging Grandma Sue. "I am so happy that you finally found happiness" Sue whispered to him. It was at a volume low enough that any human in the room would not have been able to hear it. However in this company only Grandpa would be the one who did not hear the comment.

Seth pulled me into the living room. "Let's play checkers," Seth said. I could tell he was trying to distract me. I could not shake that I did not know stories about Jake and my Mom. Seth is my Dad's best friend and I have so many stories about them. Both before and after I was born. Jake was always a mystery until I met him in California. Everyone was quick to mention his name, almost so that we did not forget. Yet, no one was willing to tell me stories about him. I did not push it because it caused everyone so much pain when Jake was gone. Now I want to know the stories. I want to know why he left. 

Seth slammed the board down on the coffee table. I snapped out of my thoughts. Focusing on the importance of this game. If Seth won because I was distracted in thought that would suck. This game was an inside joke. The only game in the entirety of the gaming closet that still had enough pieces was the checkers. Also it is our official friendship game. Anytime we had downtime in this house we pulled out the old checkers set. It was solid wood and worn with age. The pieces are that of old plastic that had eroded over time. They look like the ones with the textured sides that are in the sets at the coffee shop. 

"You both take this game far too seriously" Jake laughed. He sat on the couch watching us. I wondered if I could ask him about my mom without my grandparents overhearing. 

Grandma and Grandpa were both cooking in the kitchen. Every once in a while I could hear them laughing. I was really happy that they found happiness in each other. I remembered before they got together. I was young and they would use me and Seth as an opportunity to go out together. It is probably why Seth and I have such a good relationship.

"You have to play this game seriously. It changes everything" Seth commented with excitement in his voice. I almost thought it was a forced tone. 

"What does winning this game change?" Jake asked.

"Seth and I are currently tied for the win. Whoever wins this match will be officially one point ahead" I commented trying to match Seth's enthusiasm. Never taking my eyes off the board.

I caught it. I found out how I was going to lose the match. I groaned. Seth laughed. Taking his piece and jumping over all my remaining pieces. He officially is one game ahead of me now. I would take much more offence if it was not Seth who defeated me.

"Is everyone ready for lunch?" Grandpa called.

Grandma Sue looked over at the completed game. "Who won this time?" She asked.

"Mom, your smart son won," Seth told her smiling.

"I will update the scoreboard." Grandpa Charlie commented. Flipping open one of the cupboards and putting a tick in the Seth column.

"What do you guys have a scoreboard for checkers?" Jake laughed.

"Well these two might be the perfect examples of proper winning and losing techniques now. Though it was not always this way Jake" Grandma Sue stated.

Seth laughed "What are you talking about Mom. I was always a great winner."

"Sure you were Seth. I totally remember you winning with grace. Totally not gloating over a two year old" Grandpa Charlie laughed.

"I would bite Seth if I lost," I told Jake.

"It hurt like a bitch" Seth whispered.

"You would cheat" I accused Seth. 

He crossed the small space and picked me up off the ground. Pulling me into a restraint. I fought him. Trying to loosen his hold on me just enough for me to flip him. 

"Okay you two this is how the fights would start. Everyone lets sit around the table and have some lunch" Grandpa Charlie stated.

Seth laughed letting me go after he pulled me into a quick hug. 

We all sat around the table. The lunch was delicious, perfectly cooked fish. Grandma Sue made Jake laugh by putting more veggies on all of our plates. I was in complete bliss. Letting go of all the questions I held in my heart for Jake. I would ask them later. 

Pie was served for dessert. I was beyond full by the end of lunch. Ready to take a cat nap. Seth yawned across the table from me. I knew he felt the same. After these lunches when I was younger I would often curl up with Seth on the couch. Grandpa would be telling us the importance of the baseball game but, both Seth and I would be asleep before the game was over.

"You both look like you did when you were kids. Tired after a full lunch." Grandma Sue laughed.

We all laughed. Grandpa Charlie shifted back in his chair. I knew this posture. He did it whenever he wanted to ask a hard question. I braced myself.

"Jake I just have to ask you something." Grandpa Charlie said.

"Not now Charlie." Grandma Sue started.

Seth's look told me I was right in assuming Grandpa was going to ask a question I was not ready to hear. Seth's foot pressed lightly into mine. He hasn’t done that since I was young and unable to hold a secret in. Seth would put pressure on my foot to help me hold my tongue. 

"I just need to know something," Grandpa Charlie said.

"Anything Charlie" Jake swallowed. He looked younger at this moment. Like a child who was caught trying to steal a cookie.

"I am just wondering about the nerve you have to go from trying to date Bella.." Grandpa's question continued. I did not hear it. My mind went fuzzy. I could only hear the static in my ears. Date Bella. Date my mom. Jake tried to date my mom. No. Grandpa is mistaken. Jake was Mom's best friend. He did not try to date her. They had nothing happen between them. Unless my medication dream was trying to tell me something. Seth put more pressure on my foot. It pulled me back to reality.

"Well Charlie. Bella did not return any of those feelings." Jake responded.

My mind started racing. No one told me stories of my Mother trying to date Jake or Jake trying to date my Mother. Mom always said there was only one man for her. My father was the only person she wanted to be with. Yet, Grandpa was there. All those years he had lived through first hand. If he says they were something then they must have been. My stomach turned. I felt nauseous. I felt dizzy. My brain was on fire.

"I was always rooting for you kiddo" Grandpa said.

"Well I am happy that it ended up the way it was" Jake responded.

"I am a little confused where you get to jump from mother to daughter with no one batting an eye." Grandpa Charlie said only half serious now. My stomach rolled. 

I needed to get out of here.

"I need to use the washroom." I said. Standing up. I could not look at Jake. I walked to the stairs. Seeing the back door. I was tempted. Pausing only a second too long. Walking up the stairs I splashed water on my face. Trying to keep the emotions at bay. 

Looking in the mirror I could see the pain in my eyes. I needed to get rid of that. I needed to erase the betrayal there. 

I sent Mom a text ‘Jake and you dated?’ 

Putting my phone on silent I shook all the emotions off. Opening the door I saw Seth. 

“You do not want to go down there yet.” Seth told me. 

I could hear hushed whispers. I agreed with Seth I did not want to participate. 

“Is it true?” I asked. 

“I think you should get the story from Jake.” Seth told me. His eyes looked just as pained as mine must. 

I just nodded. 

“Can you make a pack issue for Jake? I just need to process this.” I told him truthfully. 

He hugged me tightly “for you anything” He told me. Seth kissed the top of my head. He did this often when I was growing up. I tried to find more comfort in the embrace. 

Seth pulled out his phone and texted Leah. “We should be set to go down if you are ready” Seth told me. 

Taking a deep breath I pulled the emotions off my face. Trapping them deep inside of myself. 

I walked back into the kitchen behind Seth at the same moment that Jake's phone chimed. 

“Understand?” Jake asked Charlie. 

“Yes actually. Sorry about the overreaction” Charlie told Jake. He seemed sincere in his understanding. A small part of me wished we had stayed to listen. Grandpa seemed convinced. Maybe I am overreacting. I pushed the emotion and thoughts away from my face. 

Jake looked at his phone and frowned. “As much as we hate to eat and run. Work calls.” Jake told them. 

We hugged and said our goodbyes. I was too numb to pay much attention. Climbing back into the car we made our way home. I grabbed Jake's hand out of habit. Rubbing little circles into his palm. Trying to keep myself emotionless with the repetitive motion. 

“Are you okay?” Jake asked.

“Yes” I told him. Physically I was fine. Emotionally my heart was being ripped from my body. 

“I do need to check on the pack. But, after I will answer all the questions you have” Jake promised. 

“Okay.” I told him. 

Pulling up to the house I felt like a child. Overwhelmed and unsure. Jake walked to my side of the car. Opening the door. I hadn't noticed we stopped. He reached in and pulled me out. Setting me on our porch. 

“I will be right back,” Jake told me. 

“I love you,” I told him. Not wanting him to confuse my processing with a lack of love. 

“I love you” his words rang with truth. 

I hugged him goodbye. Feeling his lips on mine. This kiss felt like a goodbye. It scared my soul. What was I planning? 

I watched him leave the house phasing and running into the woods. Walking into my house I sat on the couch. Feeling the icy cold of the numbness embrace me. 

No.

I opened the door and ran. I could not hide in my safe space. Not one that is filled with the loving embraces of family members that did not tell me. They all lied to me. I wanted to be held by my Dad as he cursed the world for hurting me. Wherever Dad is Mom would be. I can't look at her right now. I wished for a moment that I could be held by my vampire family. They would make the world stop spinning. I shook my head. I could not go home. 

The forest felt safe. I did not stop running until it started to rain. The rain would hide my scent and keep me hidden until I was ready to come out and face what I just heard. Finding the cave in the mountain I was looking for I climbed in. I had been here before. When the world was incomprehensible I used this escape. Going to the very back of the black cave I found a hollow bowl in the cave wall. Climbing up into the hole I let myself break down. Feeling every emotion I tried to hide at lunch. Feeling the nausea mixed with pain. I cried silently. Feeling betrayed and lied to. How could they not tell me this information. Why did they lie to me by omission?

The blackness took me then.


	46. Lies, Remorse, Strength

Chapter 46

POV: Jake

Why would he say those things in front of her. I knew Charlie was on my side when I was trying to convince Bella to not be with Edward. That was over now. It was not the first time Charlie had seen Ness and I together. He was at the fucking wedding. I am beginning to think it is a good thing that we did not have an opportunity to say hi to him at the wedding. Would he have dropped the fucking bomb then? In front of all those people? He at least had enough social tact to say it in a more intimate setting.

Driving up to our house. I panicked for a moment. Needing to explain to her what happened. She went up to the bathroom and missed my explanation to Charlie. I just need to tell her what actually happened. This should have never been a secret. 

I walked with her to the porch. I wanted to stay. Screw the pack, this was more important. The bond was sending me signals that she was unsure, needing space. 

The look on Nessie's face. My heart dropped again. She looked like the floor had been taken out from under her. I have never seen her that pale in all my time knowing her. The colour had drained from her face. I tried to make eye contact with her. She would not look at me. Staring only at her hands. Sweat had formed on her brow. She looked like she was about to be sick.

I tuned into my imprint bond with her. Wondering what the bond was telling me to do at this moment. I did not want to make a scene back at Charlies. Maybe I should have. She might be more upset with me if I did that. The bond told me she needed space. She needed to go.

I turned and walked into the trees. Leaving behind the woman I had just betrayed. This is what she wanted. I will always try to help her do what she wants to do. Right now the bond is screaming at me that she does not want to see me. She doesn't want to see my face. My heart broke.

My mouth tasted of chalk. Knowing that she did not want me.

Phasing into Wolf, I focused on the matter at hand. Only it was not as I expected. Only Seth, Embry and Quil joined me in wolf form. Ignoring them I ran fast. Blindly into the forest. Needing to escape the emotions from the bond to focus on the packs emergency.

Bile ice picked its way up my throat. Searching the minds of my pack I found no emergency. 

‘You lied’ I accused Seth.

‘I covered for her. It is different than lying,’ he responded. 

I started pushing back to Nessie. Regardless of if she wanted to see me or not I did not want her out of my sight right now. Not with these emotions throwing themselves violently through the bond. 

‘Go to the Cullen's main house.’ Embry informed me.

‘Why?’ I asked. Feeling the pain in my heart. I needed to go home to see if Ness was there. Needed her to be safe. 

‘She is not at your house right now’ Quil told me.

I ran faster.

‘Why, would you let her experience this alone?’ I demanded of Seth. 

‘Because she asked me to’ Seth’s response broke in the middle. I could hear the pain in his own voice. I wanted to be mad at him. Wanted him to be to blame for the pain Ness is feeling now. Wanted the blame to not be mine. 

Edward was standing outside the main house when we arrived.

"I am sorry Jacob." Edward said.

‘Why are you sorry it, is not your fault. When you have a child you are not required to tell the child all the people who wanted to date you.’ I thought at him. 

"You are right. But under the circumstances we could have explained it to her better." Edward commented.

Embry in wolf form dropped clothing behind a tree. Phasing quickly changed into the offered apparel. Not noticing until now that I had been too distracted by Nesses pain to care about undressing before I phased. 

"We will explain it to her now." I told him. Running up to the main house. I slowed when I reached the steps. 

Walking up the steps to the house I asked "what room is she in?".

"Jake, she is not here." Bella said. Stepping out from the house.

"Where is she?" I asked. Bella looked like she was on the brink of breaking down. I could see she had a similar pain to my own. If we had known the outcome we would have never. I shook my head. Needing to be strong for Ness now. 

"We hurt her so much Jake." Bella said. Edward pulled her into his arms. 

"She will be okay. She always was a strong girl. Just give her the time she needs" Edward said to Bella.

"Well where is she?" I asked. The rain started to pour down my face.

"She is safe. Just taking some time" Edward said.

"Taking time where" I demanded.

“I don't know Jake." Bella's voice cracked.

"She called Emmett. Obviously upset. Telling us not to look for her. She just needs time to process." Edward said. "She did this when she was growing up, Jacob. You must trust that she will come home. She just needs time. She will come home soon enough. When she does we will be here ready to answer her questions and accept her feelings. I have an idea of where she is. We must not invade her privacy. She needs to process this."

Who was he trying to convince? Me, or himself. Anger and regret coursed through me. I needed to find her. To hold her. Tell her that I am sorry. That I did not know she was ever going to exist. If I did I would have never tried to be more than friends with her mother. I needed to tell her that I understand how sick it must feel that she loved someone who once thought they were in love with her mother. I don't love Bella now. I don't love her more than what is appropriate to love a friend.

"I am going to find her." I told them. Starting to turn and run. My imprint bond pulled at my spirit. Pulled at my soul. She did not want me to find her. My bond wanted me to respect that. How could I? I hurt her. I needed to find her to hold her. Tell her everything. Every last detail. If I ignored my bond I could find her.

"Does your bond want to find her right now?" Edward asked. Stopping me mid run.

"I want to find her" I yelled at him. Yelling at my imprint bond. Trying to force it to my will. Trying to convince it that I need to find her even if she does not want to be found.

"But does she want to be found right now Jacob?" Emmett asked from the porch. I glared back at him. The rest of her vampire family joined Edward and Bella at the top of the stairs. 

Looking around at the gathered vampires I saw her family having the same emotions of anguish that I was having. They are in almost as much pain. The youngest of their coven has run away. Yet, in Emmetts eyes I could see a glimmer of hope. Hope that she might one day return. That is why she called him. He was the one person in this coven who is strong enough to respect her need to have time alone. That is why Edward does not know exactly where she is. Emmett is keeping that a secret. One that from his arms crossed stance he will not think of or speak of. 

My knees sunk to the dirt. I cried. The bond was preventing me from searching. All because she doesn't want to be found right now. My heart broke again.


	47. Dying Hole.

Chapter 47:

Title: Dying Hole. 

POV: Ren

I cried until the tears stopped. They stopped not because I was ready for them to stop. I cried until my body was sore. Still not enough. Tears could not flow because I was out of tears. My throat is raw with emotion and strain. I should go out and hunt. Drink blood to rehydrate. Sobs ripped through my body again. I was not ready to move. Not ready to get out of the pain I was feeling.

My own mother. My.. Jacob.

The sobs rocked me again. I rolled in my hole. Not realizing until this moment that my back had been resting uncomfortably on a sharp rock. The relief it felt when I moved was immediate. I rested farther into the hole. Laying on my stomach I rested my head on my hands.

How had I not known? 

My own mother would bring out a box on July 22 every year. Crying over the memories of her lost friend. I thought I understood before, I would be heartbroken if Seth ran away. Now I realize that it is because Jake and Mom are more than just friends. 

A sob broke my steady crying, causing my ribs to bend and protest. My own family did not tell me when they found out I was dating Jake. They let me live with him like it is normal to date your own mother's ex boyfriend. 

Trying to gain control of my crying I held the sobs in. Feeling the burning as they clawed against my throat. It was like each cry was my innocence needing to be free from this situation. 

Did my mom still love him? He left before mom and dad got married. Maybe mom married dad because he was the only other option. Maybe that is why mom has not been an active part of my life since Jake and I moved in together. She is jealous. What about that secret meeting they had that one morning. Was it a meeting or where they… Jake did come home with my mom's scent on him. I thought nothing of it. Now that I know their history. My heart impossibly broke again. Halting its beating. I forced air into my lungs, screaming until my heart restarted. 

I do not want to see him. I do not want to see him. I do not want to see him. I do not want to see him. 

Digging my nails into the rock. I dragged them back towards me. Leaving long gouges in the rock. The smell of blood burst from the openings in the rock. I am not as unbreakable as vampires. Feeling my gnarled fingers I laughed. I was too overwhelmed by pain to feel the new injuries. 

I do not want to see Jake. I do not want to see Jake. I do not want to see Jacob Black. 

The thought repeated in my mind until I felt the imprint bond change. It will keep him away. Make him stay away. The imprint bond does what I wish it to do.

A sadistic smile broke across my lips. The imprinter had no control over what the relationship with the imprintee was. I had that control. I had the ability to change it. To force him to leave me alone. To leave me. 

Without the imprint would Jake even love me. Would he love me for me? The me that comes along with the mother that he once loved. Possibly still is in love with. Does he love me because I remind him of my mother? Is that it!

My stomach rolled. If I had anything in my stomach I would be heaving it up now. I felt the illness in my system. The illness that bubbled my blood. Turned my heart to an organ of pain. Kicked me in the gut until I was doubled over gasping for breath. Lighting my brain on fire. In the fire inside my brain I could see them together. Kissing, hugging, doing more. My body betrayed me. It fell in love with the wrong person. It fell in love with someone who only wanted me because of who I am related to. Because of who I look like. I kicked my foot against the wall. Hearing it pop. slamming my hands against the floor the scent of blood intensified.

My body is betraying me. It made me believe that when his arms wrapped around me that I was safe. Safe in his arms. He did not want me in his arms. He wanted my mother. He could not have her so he settled for me. Every time his lips touched mine, did he wish for them to be hers. Was he comparing our kisses? Did he think I kissed like my mother?

Every time he touched my skin. Was he comparing that to my mother's touch as well? Did I hug better than my mom, or worse. Was he looking for us to sound the same, talk the same? Waiting for moments that I reminded him of my mother. So that he could pretend he was with her. Not with me. Not my Jacob. Her Jacob.

I had called the only person I could trust to keep the others away. Uncle Emmett seemed upset when I called him. He offered his company. I rejected him. Not needing him to join me on my venture of pain. I sobbed on the phone. Hearing his panic on the other end of the phone. "Just keep everyone away" I cried. He agreed. I flipped my phone to silent and put it on the floor of my new cave home. I fell asleep to the light on my phone screen turning on and off. Messages streaming in from people I once considered friends and family now their words are hollow. They are not a part of my world anymore. This world I am in is one of pain and deception.

I woke to blood on my face. I must have touched my face with my wounded hands when I was sleeping. My phone displayed 157 missed calls. 500 missed texts. They made me feel nothing. I was no longer in pain. I was simply hollow. A shell of what I used to be. I had no desire, passion, or drive. I felt a bit of thirst but that was only a primal need. I felt for thirst the same way I felt the need to breath or the desire for water. It was just a primal need, nothing more flowed through my body.

Sitting up I dangled my legs out of the hole. The sun was setting, night making the tunnel appear more black. I had slept for a full day at the least. Knowing I could check my phone. Though I did not want to touch it. Give the others the satisfaction of me reading my messages. The words were just as fake as our relationships. These people are not in my life because I asked them to be. They are in my life because of my mother. Without her I would not be here. Without her I would not have Jake… because of her I do not have Jake.

Soft rain started falling outside the cave. Soon a tiny river flowed in. Bringing with it leaves floating like little boats. It made me remember the spring day that Seth and I made paper boats. They were not boats that would survive an actual voyage. Seth always told me that you needed to have faith. Like faith would make the little boats get farther down the river. Well Fuck you Seth. Faith got me in this cave. Faith allowed me to believe that Jake loved me. We have been floating down a river together for the last month. Blissfully floating. Unaware of the secrets that lay beneath the surface of the water. Wanting to fuck my mom is not a secret Jake. It is a black hole that creates its own self fulfilling prophecy. I am not my mother. That fact being true also means that I am not the one that Jake wants. Floating down the river on a paper boat only lasts so long. Soon untold desires start to make your ship less stable. As the secrets seep in your paper boat until you are drowning in the lies.

I heard footsteps approach the cave entrance. The smell of wolf wafted in. My stomach turned. I pushed myself deeper into my hole. Hidden by the concaving rock walls. I heard them dragging something into the cave. I held my breath. Not wanting to talk or let them see me. Why can't those people understand they have hurt me enough. I am broken. I need to be left alone.

I heard a hard thud on the ground. The shuffling of boots on the cave floor. The scent of a wolf I did not want to see filled the space. My throat burned as I smelled the blood. I needed to drink. Not enough yet to cause me to leave my hiding spot and confront this wolf. I was still mad at him. Hurt by him. Once abused by him.

"Listen I know you don't want to talk to anyone. Speaking of which, many people are very hurt by that. I just did not want you to starve during your little pity party. There is a bear in here when you are ready to eat. Don't worry, I caught it as a human. No one knows you are here. I am the only one. No one talks to me so I won't tell them. If you are still up here the next time I have a free moment I will bring you another blood snack. I am leaving now" Brady said.

I pushed myself farther into my hole. Maybe I should go to a new hiding spot. Logically that would be the next move if I did not want to be found again. Why am I still so close to home? When I ran to this location I thought I decided upon it because I did not want Jacob catching my scent on the other side of the mountain if it stopped raining. Did I really stop here because I wanted to be found? Because I was afraid of actually being on my own. Even when I attempted being on my own I was not alone for long. Within a week I had chosen my mate. Maybe humans have it right. Maybe just maybe your first love should not be your mate. 


End file.
